Changes 1
by believer76
Summary: Written originally for the NaNoWriMo contest. It is about the rebuilding of the Justice League and includes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the Mystic Force Rangers, and Harry Potter and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

Changes

Chapter 1

On the moon sat what was known as the Watchtower. The Watchtower was the main headquarters of the JLA. And at that point in time all the senior members were sitting around the conference table in the Council Chamber. All the senior members were there Superman in his famous red, blue and yellow suit with red cape that had the symbol for the house of El on the back which was also on the center of his chest in yellow and red. Then there was Wonder Woman with her long black hair held back with a gold tiara with a red star in the middle. Her costume was red on the top half with a bird symbol in gold that stretched all the way across the top half. The bottom half was what looked like blue panties with white stars and separating the two was a wide gold belt that led to a diamond in the center. And hanging on her left side was her famous lasso of truth. On her wrists were two bracelets that looked to be silver but were not for silver couldn't stop bullets or energy bolts.

Beside her was Batman as unreadable as ever. His costume was mostly black except for the chest which was gray with a black bat symbol in the middle. All was separated by his gold utility belt which held all his gadgets.

Next was the Flash in his bright scarlet costume with the gold lightning bolt diagonally in a white circle in the middle of his chest. The only other decoration was two lightning bolts where cuffs on gloves would be, gold boots and what looked like lightning bolts sticking out on either side of his cowl. He looked as cheerful as if he had just won the lottery.

Sitting next to Flash, was Hal Jordan the Green Lantern. He wore a green mask across his eyes and the rest of his costume was green across the top of his shoulders and down to his legs. The rest of his arms and legs were black. The only exceptions being his white gloves that went all the way to the elbows and his green knee boots. In the center of his chest was what looked like his green storage battery in a white circle and on his finger of his right hand was his power ring.

Now that we are all here let's start this meeting," said Superman. The others nodded and he continued, "It has come to my attention that there are now more super villains then there were even a few years ago. Unfortunately it's more than the JLA in its present state can handle. We're stretched thin as it is."

"Especially since some of the members have either retired, quit to do other things, or been killed in action," said Hal Jordan also known as the Green Lantern.

"Exactly," said Superman.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Well fortunately there are also people to combat these villains. I've had Batman compile as much information on them as possible. Batman the floor is yours."

"Thank you Clark. Our first candidates is a team known as Team Possible." Batman then inserted a DVD disc into the player. "This disc is made up from several different security cameras." The disc came on to show a dark red haired girl with incredible green eyes take out what appeared to be a group of ninjas with ease. Beside her was a boy with messy blond hair and dark eyes fighting beside her.

"This is Kim Possible and her sidekick and boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Ms. Possible is a master of several different martial arts and Mr. Stoppable is a master of what is known as Monkey Kung Fu. They work with another boy named Wade last name unknown. He is the one that makes all her gadgets."

The video from the security cameras continued to show Kim taking something that looked like a hair dryer off her belt but turned out to be a grappling hook. The grapple and attached line flew into the air to catch on something the security cameras hadn't caught. "Come on, Ron," they heard Kim say as she grabbed onto his waist as the grappling line pulled them both into the air. The line allowed both of them to fly around and knock out all the henchmen with her and Ron's feet.

"Damn you Kim Possible!" a male voice shouted. "Damn you—" the voice paused and they all heard it muttering. "Now what was his name again? Oh yes, damn you Ron Stoppable!"

"Good going KP," said Ron. "Don't you know by now Drakken that you can't win? As long as me and Kim are able we will be here to stop you from taking over the world."

"You said it Ron," said Kim, releasing the grappling hook and landing on her knees on the pavement.

"Shego get her—"

The sound cut off as Batman hit the mute button. "You've seen enough to know what she can do. Both have traveled all over the world several times and have handled the worst that Middleton Colorado has to offer."

"She certainly seems to be able to handle herself," Wonder Woman commented her blue eyes staring at the screen then turning to face her teammates. She looked back at the TV a few moments later just as Kim and Shego went at it. Shego's hands started glowing green as she tried to kill her opponent. As for Kim she dodged by doing backflips and then getting close enough to go head to head with the villainess.

"She's awfully young," said Flash. "She can't be more then eighteen."

"You're right they are eighteen. Both will graduate in a little more than a month. Anyway age doesn't matter. After all we were all young once. Some people just learn to accept responsibility early," said Hal. "I know I did."

"I call for a vote," said Superman. "Team Possible has all the right qualities to become members of the League. They fight for justice and they help out those that need it and for no other reason than it is the right thing to do. This is the cornerstone of what the JLA stands for. Age doesn't matter if you have the skills and the maturity. So again I call for a vote. Do we ask them to be members of the Justice League or not?"

"I vote yes," said Wonder Woman.

"Yes," said Hal.

"Nay," said Flash. "I think they are too young to join something as important as the League."

"Might I remind you that you weren't but a year older when you helped formed the League?" said Superman.

"Very well, I will change my vote to yes," said Flash. "I just hope we aren't making a mistake."

"Some believe it was a mistake to take you as a member, but here you are," said Batman dryly. "As for me my vote is yes as well."

"And I vote yes," said Superman. "Well it looks as if it is unanimous. Batman if you please tell us about the next candidate."

"The next set of candidates is a group known as the Mystic Force Power Rangers." Batman then inserted another disc into the player. The disc came on after a few seconds to show six colorfully dressed heroes fighting some kind of monster. They were covered from head to toe in different colored costumes and helmets. No one could tell their identities. They all wore short capes on their backs the outside of which was the same color as their costumes but the inside was all white.

"This is Briarwood the home of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. I couldn't discover much on them," Batman admitted, "At least not without going down there and investigating."

"What you're actually admitting that you failed at something?" Flash asked amazed.

Batman ignored Flash and continued speaking as if the scarlet speedster hadn't spoken at all. "They guard their identities jealously, just like I do mine. The only way to find out is to go down there and poke around."

All the Justice League members observed the big view screen as the six Rangers fought using their hands and feet with skill to take out their opponents. Suddenly the Green Ranger was knocked off his feet and the others immediately surrounded him in order to protect him until he could get back on his feet.

"You okay?" asked the Pink Ranger.

"I'll live," the Green Ranger replied getting to his feet with a groan.

"That voice," said Wonder Woman thoughtfully. "It is very distinctive. If I heard that voice again without the helmet I'd recognize it. If I am not mistaken that accent is Australian. Very unusual in a small town like Briarwood."

"And if you find the owner of that voice you'll more than likely find the others."

"Precisely," said Wonder Woman. "I bet you they're friends and that they hang out together. They might even work the same job and go to the same high school."

"It's your job then Diana if you think you can find them," Superman ordered.

"Okay," said Wonder Woman.

"Batman, who are our next candidates?" asked Superman.

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger Weasley. All four are wizards of incredible strength although Mr. Potter is the strongest of them." He handed each member a file folder on Harry and his friends. "No video on these four. Not only are wizards and witches very elusive, magic tends to wreck havoc with anything electronic."

All the members of the League except Batman opened up the folders he had provided, "All four live in London and they all graduated the top of their class from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How come we've never heard of this Hogwarts before now not to mention that there are witches and wizards all over the place?" asked Flash.

"As I already explained the wizarding world is very secretive. Most people aren't aware that witches and wizards still exist up and down the country."

"But why be secretive?"

"Use your brain for once Wally. What do you think would happen if everybody knew that magic still existed?"

"Some people would go on witch hunts determined to eradicate all of them as evil. It would be the Salem Witch Trials all over again. A lot of innocent people would be hurt. Most of the rest would want the people of the wizarding world to grant them immortality or riches or both. A very small minority would think wizards and witches had a right to live like everybody else," said Hal.

"Okay I guess you do have a point," Wally admitted. "So how do we go about contacting this Potter?"

"That's the easy part," said Batman. "I happen to know the headmaster that runs Hogwarts. His name is Albus Dumbledore."

"How do you happen to know this Albus Dumbledore?" asked Superman.

"I met Dumbledore in London a few years ago. I was there on business for Wayne Industries and happened to run into an old enemy of mine by accident. He had this older guy cornered. I mean really old, long white hair and beard the works. I thought I'd help the old guy out before he got himself hurt or killed. As it turned out he didn't need my help because before I could do anything the villain was on the ground all tied up and the guy hadn't moved at all as far as I could see."

Superman raised an eyebrow at Bruce's explanation then asked, "You mean without a single punch being exchanged?"

"Yes, the ropes just seemed to magically appear and tie him up. After the police came and took the man away I decided to follow the guy to his home. When we got there he turned the tables on me and informed me he knew I was there. I was shocked for I've never been seen when I'm following someone along the rooftops. As everybody knows I can be damn near invisible when I want to be."

"That's an understatement," Flash muttered under his breath.

"He convinced me he meant me no harm and when I had shown myself he invited me in and offered me a cup of tea or a nightcap," Batman continued ignoring Flash if he had even heard him.

"So what happened?" asked Diana.

"Oh nothing dramatic. We talked and he informed me he knew I was Bruce Wayne under the cowl."

All the League members gasped for they knew that Bruce went to great lengths to protect his identity so those he cared about would be protected from retaliation.

"I of course tried to deny it, but he informed me that he could divine my thoughts. It's apparently a very rare art in the wizarding world to be able to divine the thoughts of others. It takes years of study. After that we sat there sipping tea and he told me all about the wizarding world and how there were still thousands of witches and wizards all over the world. He then informed me if I ever needed anything to just and gave me a way to contact him if need be."

"Well then why don't you contact him?"

"Oh I will when I get back to the Batcave. This is not exactly a prime location for sending a signal. We're on the moon after all. Professor Dumbledore will know how to get in contact with Mr. Potter and his friends."

"If that is all the candidates and there is no new business then I declare this meeting closed. I will see about contacting Ms. Possible and her team. Everybody has their assignments so let's get to them."

The Green Lantern was staying behind to monitor the Watchtower frequencies for emergencies and as for Wally he had a patrol to do.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman rose at the same time and started out of the Council Chamber hand-in-hand. Both were extremely happy even after being married for nearly six years. It had taken a couple of years just for Batman to admit his feelings and to give up being a confirmed bachelor. To admit that his feeling for Diana ran far deeper than casual romance, something she had known from the very beginning.

Although Batman was still as hard as ever on the criminal element he was now more relaxed and easygoing with the other League members and those that he considered close friends and knew the billionaire Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Can I escort my beautiful wife back to Earth?" all the League members still in the Council Chamber heard Bruce say.

"You may," they heard Diana respond.

It had taken over a year of intense arguing with Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, to get her to agree to let her daughter marry for Diana was an Amazon and her island home was made up exclusively of immortal woman. Every single woman abhorred men as a whole and in fact they weren't allowed on Paradise Island at all.

Finally Diana had threatened to give up her immortality and never again return home to visit her mother or her Amazon sisters. It was that final threat that had finally made Hippolyta give in. For it was bad enough that she hardly ever got to see her daughter with her duties keeping her in the man's world, but to never see her again was too much for her mother's heart. Plus the chance of her being seriously hurt or killed without her immortality was too horrifying to contemplate. The entire Amazon Nation as a whole had been shocked when their queen had given in gracefully.

"Well I had better be getting home before Lois starts to worry," said Superman.

"Me too," said Flash.

Both then left the chamber Flash speeding away in a streak of scarlet.

Half an hour later at Wayne Manor both Bruce and Diana entered the front door of the house. They were immediately bombarded by two small forms that wrapped themselves around their legs. "Mommy, Daddy," they said together.

"Master Thomas, Master James," came the stern voice of the Waynes long time butler Alfred Pennyworth. "Have I not managed to teach you better manners?"

Both boys looked ashamed as well as guilty and that made both Bruce and Diana smile. Bruce then picked up Thomas his oldest boy making sure to wipe the smile off his face before he did so. Diana then did the same with James, their youngest.

Bruce at odd moments still looked at his two children amazed that they were his and that he was a father.

"You listen to Alfred boys. You hear me?" Bruce ordered mock sternly.

Both boys looked so contrite that Bruce smiled again and gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Now boys, I will be gone for a few days," Diana informed them.

"Aww mom," they both protested sotto voice.

"When I come home, I'll bring you both a present."

"Mistress Diana, you'll spoil them," said Alfred mock sternly as if he was just protesting for forms sake not because he really meant it.

"You go with Alfred, okay boys?" said Diana, putting James down. "I won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. So you both be good boys and listen to Alfred and your father while I'm gone."

"Yes mommy," both boys said dejectedly.

"Come on boys," said Diana ruffling their dark hair and then kneeling to give each a hug and kisses on the cheek. "I'll be back," she promised. "Now go play. Your father and I have business to discuss."

"Yes mommy, we love you," they both said before running over to where Alfred was standing.

"We love you too," Diana responded.

"Come along, boys. It is time for lunch."

"Yes Alfred," both boys said obediently

Alfred put his hands on both boys back as if to guide them out of the room. He led them out of the foyer leaving Bruce and Diana alone.

"Isn't it good to be home?" asked Bruce.

"Yes it is indeed good to be home," Diana agreed with her husband.

Arm-in-arm they both walked into the den and sat down on the couch where Bruce immediately put his arm around his wife's shoulders. He still marveled that she had agreed to be his wife even after all these years.

"So what time do you need to leave in the morning?"

"Oh it isn't urgent so I don't need to leave to early. If I take the invisible jet I can be there in a couple of hours." The invisible jet was much faster than any normal commercial plane and it was controlled by her thoughts.

"So you really think you can discover who they are beneath the helmets?"

"Oh nothing's for certain of course, but what I said earlier is true. That voice is very distinctive and I've always had a good ear for voices."

"Please be careful. I know you can take care of yourself but you're walking into an unknown situation up there without any backup if you get into trouble."

"I'll be careful," Diana promised, leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips which he thoroughly enjoyed.

And that was the way Alfred found them a few minutes later when he came to announce that lunch was ready.

The next day found Diana dressed as Wonder Woman in her Invisible Jet flying to Briarwood California. Within just a couple of hours she was radioing the Briarwood airport for landing clearance.

She was granted clearance almost immediately and landed. She was then met by a harried looking man who looked as if he had been called off his lunch break.

"Wonder Woman, it's a pleasure to welcome you to Briarwood. My name is Joseph Gillette and I am assistant manager here. If I can help you in any way you have only to ask."

"Thank you Mr. Gillette for the offer, but I am here on private League business. There is one thing you can do for me however."

"Anything," said Gillette.

"Can you tell me of any family that came to this town from far away say in the last twenty years?"

"Well the only family I can think of came from Australia about 12 years ago."

"Do they have a son?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes I believe his name is Xander Bly and I think he works for a music store called the Rock Porium. It is owned by a Toby Slambrook.

_It can't be that easy? Can it?_ Diana thought to herself. "Thank you Mr. Gillette you have been a big help."

Gillette looked as pleased as if he had just been given the Medal of Honor.

"Uhm Wonder Woman, can I ask want you want with the boy? He isn't in some sort of trouble is he?"

"No he isn't in trouble, but I'm afraid I can't tell you what I want with him. It's classified."

"Yes ma'am. I understand," Gillette answered sounding disappointed.

"Now one last question," said Wonder Woman politely. "Can you tell me the way to this Rock Porium?"

Gillette gave her directions and she thanked him again very graciously. Gillette blushed.

"Look after my plane for me?"

"Of course ma'am," said Gillette.

"How much?"

"Oh nothing ma'am I would consider it an honor to keep an eye on your jet for you."

"Thank you Mr. Gillette. I should be back in no more than a couple of days."

"Yes, Wonder Woman. Can I call you a cab?"

"No thanks, I have an alternate means of transportation." With that last statement she took off into the air and Gillette watched her in awe knowing his life had just been changed forever as she disappeared into the distance.

The same day that Wonder Woman was on her mission to find the Mystic Force Rangers, a black van was pulling up to an old abandoned mansion its square shape looming out of the dark, on a moonless night. The mansion was in disrepair, its red and white paint peeling, shutters askew, and some of the windows boarded up with plywood. The remaining windows shone with an eerie ambiance illuminated by lamps inside.

The occupants of the van got out to stare at the odd building. "I don't like this place." said the first man, a short pudgy fellow dressed in a tuxedo and top hat. His most unusual feature was his nose that looked sharp like a bird's beak. "It looks haunted. Why is the Joker calling us together anyway?"

"He seeks to form what he called a Legion of Doom," said the second figure, a woman dressed in black, her face covered by a mask, then she smiled, "At least according to Harley Quinn."

"That crackpot! Catwoman, can we trust her?"

"I don't know, but she did say that the Justice League is adding new members. That means new adversaries that we could go up against as a united team."

"There are already too many good guys in the world as it is. Do we really need any more heroes to ruin our plans?" asked Penguin with a snort.

"A united team, did you say?" asked the third and last figure of the group, who was dressed in a suit of orange and brown, his face covered by a brown mask with holes for the eyes and a jagged mouth and a slit for a nose, which made him look like a human jack o' lantern. "It just means new heroes with fears to explore."

"Scarecrow, I doubt that these heroes have any fears," said the Penguin snidely.

The Scarecrow's mouth turned up in a ghastly grin. "Oh, no, Penguin, you're wrong. Everyone has some fears even a little one can be used against them."

Catwoman turned to glance at the other two and then looked at the old decrepit mansion. "Gentlemen shall we go in?"

"We might as well. I for one want to know what the Joker is planning," said the Penguin, reaching for the front door and opening it.

Blinding light enveloped them as they entered. They walked down a set of stairs until they came to an open space. Once they did they saw lit candles everywhere and a couple of figures that stood in the light. One of the figures came forward to greet them.

"Welcome, ladies and gents, so nice of you to come," said a tall man dressed in purple with a white pasty face, green hair and red lips.

"Joker, why are we here?" demanded Penguin.

The Joker clapped his hands together and said, "Why, didn't Harley tell you? I want to create a Legion of Doom."

"She told us, but why?" asked the Penguin.

"Why not?" asked the Joker. "Plus there are new heroes in the League, new meat for us to play with—speaking of which would you like to meet your other fellow villains?"

"Yes, why not," said Catwoman.

The Joker clapped his hands together. "That's the spirit!" He then turned to Harley. "Are they all here, Harley?"

"As many as we could get to come, Mister J.," replied Harley, her black and white masked face beaming with delight.

"Excellent, bring them in."

Harley ran, her black, red and white costume a blur as she reached for the double doors on the other side of the room. "Presenting—Dr. Drakken and Shego—"

"Why are we here, Shego? We do fine on our own. Why do we need to join this Legion of Doom?" asked a tall blue skinned, with black spiky hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in blue with a scar on one cheek.

"You're just mad because you didn't think of it first," said his companion, a young woman with long, dark hair and a green costume.

"Next!" said the Joker.

"Brainiac," announced Harley.

The figure that came forward was dressed in a purple and black suit with green skin and a bald head. He turned his head, looking at everyone assembled and went to stand beside the other villains.

"Duff Killigan," said Harley.

A man dressed in the traditional kilt and tam came forward. He was a short man with red hair also known as the world's deadliest golfer. He had been banned from every golf course in the world for the tactics he used when playing.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske aka Lord Monkey Fist," intoned Harley.

A tall man with short black hair and hands and feet like those of the monkeys he so revered. He had spent his family fortune to have his hands and feet genetically engineered by DNAmy so he could be more monkeylike. Because of this both hands and feet were covered in thick black fur on the back of them. His arms were also slightly long allowing him to knuckle walk or use both hands and feet to pick things up.

"Poison Ivy," announced Harley

A very beautiful woman wearing a green skintight costume entered the room. She was tall and slender with long red hair a green eyes. Her original name had been Pamela Isley but who had been known as one of the leading botanist in the country until after an accident in the lab which had injected plant toxins into her bloodstream. She found herself now immune to most diseases as well as being able to project different pheromones into the air to ensnare her enemies by either killing them or making them fall in love with her. She was also known for caring more about plants then people and would like nothing better than to wipe out the entire human race so plants could live without being destroyed by humans.

"And last but not least Draco Malfoy."

A man with blond hair and looked to be no more than twenty-one entered the room. He was tall with dark eyes and wearing a robe of blue. He looked as if he had just stepped out of one of those old-fashioned courtrooms.

"Now that we are all here let's get started," the Joker said gesturing at all the assembled villains to follow him.

He then led them to a room where chairs were set at a long table. "Please be seated and let us begin." When everybody had done so he continued, "Now gentlemen and ladies we are now the Legion of Doom," announced the Joker who laughed and laughed—

"Now that we are all here it is time for us to begin," said Joker when he had finally quit laughing. "Our first order of business—"

"Now wait a minute, I never agreed to join this Legion of Doom," Drakken angrily protested. "I'm a busy man. Not only do I not have the time I am perfectly capable of coming up with my own plans for world domination."

"Is that so," said the Joker his voice deadly quiet. "Then tell us why you have yet to get rid of your worst enemy. A mere teenager I might add. I believe her name is Kimberly Anne Possible."

Drakken winced at the name and protested again, "I've almost gotten rid of her on several occasions doesn't that count for anything?"

"No, it doesn't count unless she ends up dead," said Joker. "I believe that by working together we can eventually rid ourselves of our arch enemies, the Justice League of America but, only if we work with each other."

"Very well, I'll give it a try but if it doesn't work out I'm gone."

"Now if that is all the interruptions, it is time to move onto our first order of business," Joker said. "I think I have come up with a plan," he said then paused. "I believe that by kidnapping the children of billionaire Bruce Wayne will bring us not only Batman but some of the other League members as well. If we do this right we may just manage to kill some of them off so they aren't quite so many goody goodies in the world.

"And get us a nice ransom to right?" asked Draco.

"Precisely," said the Joker with an evil grin. "If we do this we might as well take the Possible family as well," said Drakken. "If you have them then Kim and her partner—I can never remember his name—will be sure to be there are well. Besides I hold a grudge against not only her but her father as well."

"Very well one group will go to the Wayne Mansion in Gotham City and get the Wayne kids. The other will go to the Possible home and get the Possible family."

"You know that kind of things takes months to plan if we do it properly," said Poison Ivy. "We need to observe them and get to know their routines."

"I know so we can keep a twenty-four hour watch on them by taking it in shifts, especially the Wayne children for I am sure they are well guarded and when we have observed them and determined how we can get into Wayne Manor because I am positive they have a top notch security system on the grounds. After we have learned their security system inside and out only then will we put out kidnapping plans into action. The Justice League will not know what hit them," Joker declared with a long evil laugh that seemed to echo around the room for a few seconds before fading.

Wonder Woman flew high enough to not be seen by the casual observer, but low enough to see where she was going. She finally spotted her target and landed in the alley right beside the store, making sure there was no one to see her. She then spun into her everyday clothes and entered the store.

She pretended to browse while she looked around the store discreetly.

"Can I help you ma'am?" asked a male voice.

Diana started and then silently chided herself for allowing someone to sneak up on her.

"I'm sorry ma'am didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I'm Diana Wayne."

"Nick Russell. I work here. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Not really. I'm just browsing. I can never find what I'm looking for anyway at least not where I live."

"Well, what are you looking for maybe I can help?"

Diana told him and Nick shook his head then said, "You're right those are hard to find. Yo Xander get your butt out of that chair and come over here!" called Nick suddenly startling Diana yet again.

_That name definitely sounds Australian to me and the same one Mr. Gillette gave me earlier. Now if the voice matches the name I might just have gotten lucky, _Diana thought.

A tall boy with short brown hair, wearing blue jeans and a green shirt came forward from where he had been sitting. "Yes Nick?"

"Mrs. Wayne is looking for something very rare and don't you have that friend that finds rare and out of print music for a fee?"

"Yes, Roberto Sanchez, but he can be expensive depending on how hard the item is to find."

_That voice,_ thought Diana. _If that's not the same voice I'll eat my lasso._

"Oh it'd be worth it. Some of the things I've been looking for, for years on CD but never found them."

"Well then he might be able to get them for you. I can give you his phone number and his web page address."

"He does acquire the stuff legally doesn't he? I won't have anything to do with anything illegal."

"Oh don't worry my friend gets things legally," Xander assured her.

"All right then I'll give him a call and maybe he can get me what I've been looking for."

_If Mr. Russell isn't on the team also I'll eat my boots to, soles included._ "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

"When you contact him tell him Xander sent you and he'll give you a discount."

Diana nodded and went back to browsing after thanking the two boys again.

She observed the two boys out of the corner of her eye as they went over to join their friends. She then selected several CDs to give her a reason for remaining in the store and headed for the cash register to pay for them. Suddenly she heard an odd beeping sound and immediately looked around and noticed Nick, Xander and three other employees heading for the front door. One of the girls stuck her head in what she assumed was an office and whispered something to the person within. She then also headed for the door and followed her friends.

A man came out of the office and Diana assumed that this was the owner Toby Slambrook. "Can I help you with anything ma'am?" he immediately inquired.

"Yes sir, I would like to purchase these CDs."

"Of course ma'am I'll be glad to ring those up for you."

"So what was with the mass exit of all your employees," Diana inquired as if just curious.

"Oh they just went on break is all. They'll be back," said Toby not looking up from where he was ringing up her selections.

"They seemed to disappear pretty fast for just going on break."

"Oh that's normal for them. They're teenagers after all. Young people just have more energy than us adults," Toby answered, before giving Diana the total of her purchases his expression never changing. The worry in his eyes however was obvious to someone who knew what to look for.

Diana paid him by credit card as she thought_, He's covering for them which means he knows their secret. Now the problem is how do I go about introducing myself to them? They're bound to be suspicious of someone just walking up and announcing that she knows their identities. So how do I gain their trust?_

Diana took her purchases and left the store determined to find a way. It probably wouldn't be easy she knew but she was up to the challenge and it all depended on whether she was right in the first place. First she had to know if she was right before she approached them as anything other than as a customer.

She spun into Wonder Woman and flew in the same direction her quarries had gone. Within a few minutes, she came up on a battle was taking place. She silently landed on one of the nearby rooftops and observed without being seen. She had an idea that Nick was the Red Ranger and Xander was definitely the green. She had no idea who the White Ranger was or seventh Ranger either.

She watched as they fought and even when they were knocked off their feet, they always got back up to continue fighting. Diana knew they probably had bruised ribs at the very least.

"Shining Jenji Attack," she heard shouted and watched as the man dressed in gold rubbed the top of what looked like your classic magic lamp straight out of Aladdin. Out of the lamp came a streak of light they turned into a white cat. The cat hit the monster head on and nothing was left of the monster not even a pile of dust.

_Wow!_ Diana thought. _That attack rivals anything the Justice League can do. They would be a great asset if I can get them to join the League!_

"Good going, guys," said the Ranger dressed in gold. "Why don't you get back to work? It isn't right to leave Toby alone for too long."

_Well if that doesn't confirm their identities. I don't know what does._

"I'll see you back at Rootcore, Bowen," the White Ranger told the Red Ranger.

"Yes, mom," the Red Ranger answered.

"I'll expect you for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now get going and relieve Toby at the store. You're lucky your boss is; so understanding."

The other five Rangers took off at a run after transforming back into their everyday clothes. Once the teenagers had disappeared Udonna and Daggeron also transformed back into their normal clothes.

"Daggeron—" Udonna whispered into her friend's ear. "You do realize that there is somebody on that rooftop behind us observing us?"

"Yes," Daggeron whispered back. "I was just trying to figure out how best to handle it. We have no idea if they are friend, foe or just curious."

"I don't think whoever it is means us any harm. They could have attacked us at any time during or after the battle and they have not."

"True, so they are probably not evil then. Well I suppose the only way to find out is to ask them."

Both Daggeron and Udonna then turned and looked up at the rooftop of the building across the street where Wonder Woman was hiding.

"Whoever you are you can come down. We know you're there," Daggeron called.

Wonder Woman stood up already tensed realizing she had been seen. She was ready to defend herself if it became necessary to do so.

"We mean you no harm. If we did we would already be fighting."

"True," said Wonder Woman doing a graceful front flip and landing on the pavement her knees bending slightly to absorb the impact.

"Now just who are you? And why were you watching us?" demanded Daggeron.

Daggeron was wearing what he normally wore when not in Ranger form and that was a white shirt with red sleeves about halfway up the arms with a tunic which was open at the collar over it. The tunic's collar was gray that went halfway down where the shirt opened. Also on the tunic were buttons that started just under the gray and extended down the shirt until they were about an inch from the bottom. The shirt was half blue on the right and half brown on the left with a blue shoulder on the left side with a red patch under the armpit. There was a stylized S in gold with a black slash through the center of it and also a black border surrounding the S itself. The tunic was slightly long extending past the waist with a blue belt with gold buckle and black pants and boots.

"My name is Wonder Woman."

"That's not your real name I'm assuming?" asked Udonna.

"No, it's just the name I go by when I'm fighting the bad guys. Very few people know my real name. I have to many people I care about that would be in danger if the wrong people knew who I was out of costume."

"I can understand that, but that still doesn't explain why you were watching us in the first place," said Udonna.

"No I suppose it doesn't," Wonder Woman admitted figuring the truth would be her best option. "I was observing you not because I meant you any harm, but because I wanted to offer all of the Rangers a place in the Justice League of America."

"The Justice League of America?" repeated Udonna with a frown. "Have you ever heard of them?"

Daggeron pursed his lips in thought then said, "I seem to vaguely recall hearing about a League being formed of heroes to fight evil. But remember until recently I was enchanted into a frog and a frog isn't into paying attention on what is going on out in the world. Not even an enchanted one, especially one trapped in a cave and unable to escape. However I think a more important question at the moment is how did you track us down in the first place?"

"Batman—who is also a member of the League—had a video from the security cameras. After that it was just a matter of tracking you down which isn't as difficult as it might sound. Briarwood isn't all that big after all. Can we go somewhere a bit more private to finish this discussion?"

"What do you think?" Udonna asked Daggeron.

Daggeron pursed his lips again then said, "I say we trust her—for now. And as for somewhere private to talk where there is less chance of us being overheard—that is Rootcore."

"Rootcore?" asked Diana.

"Our base. I am Daggeron by the way and this is Udonna."

Wonder Woman considered for a moment then decided that her name was common enough that it wouldn't be that easy to track down if she gave it to them. "Diana," she finally said shaking both their hands.

"You're right old friend Rootcore is probably the best place to have this discussion. If you will come with us we will take you there."

"If you'll wait a minute and let me make a phone call first."

"To who?" Udonna asked.

"My husband. He tends to overreact if he can't get in contact with me."

"So?" asked Daggeron with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Just trust me on this him overreacting is not a good thing." That was the understatement of the century, Diana reflected wryly. The one and only time she had been out of contact she had come home to a very drunk Bruce one who looked like he'd gone twenty rounds with one of his arch foes and lost.

Diana took out her cell phone and pulled up the address book and then pushed send for Bruce was number one on the list of contacts.

In Wayne Manor

"Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth speaking."

Diana walked out of easy hearing range then said, "Hello Alfred."

"Mistress Diana." The relief if his voice was obvious. _Bruce must have been being pretty hard on Alfred for him to sound so exasperated,_ Diana thought.

"Bruce is in a bad mood isn't he?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What about the boys?"

"The young masters have been put down for their afternoon nap, ma'am." Alfred paused then said, "Mistress Diana, you know how Master Bruce gets when you do not call."

"I know. Could you please put him on the phone if he is available?"

"Certainly ma'am," answered Alfred.

A few minutes later she heard, "Where have you been, Diana? I've been worried about you."

"Bruce, I can explain."

"You'd better," he mock growled.

"Bruce, I have located the Power Rangers Mystic Force. I followed them and watched one of their battles."

"Did you fight?"

"No, Bruce I only watched. Besides you know perfectly well I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm an Amazon after all."

"You could have been hurt," he said softly.

"The same could be said about you, Bruce," Diana told him. "And the fact of the matter is that you can be hurt far easier than me and yet that doesn't stop you from doing what you know to be right."

"Diana, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she promised. "I don't particularly want to lose you either."

"I love you Diana. You and the boys are all I have left."

Diana smiled, "There's always Alfred."

"I can't imagine curling up in bed with Alfred," Bruce told her jokingly. Diana was relieved for if he could joke then his mood couldn't be all that bad.

Diana laughed and after a moment she said, "I love you, Bruce."

"Come home soon princess."

"I will, my knight. Give my love to the boys and Alfred. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Diana broke the connection and put her cell phone away as she walked over to where Daggeron and Udonna were waiting.

"Well that settles that."

"It's better if we have this conversation before the others get off work," Daggeron told Diana as he led the way to the tree that was in front of the Rock Porium. He looked around quickly then stepped through it. Diana followed self-consciously with her hand out in front of her and her eyes closed. She started walking forward sure that at any moment she was going to run into it. Being a member of the Justice League plus her own experiences made her more familiar with magic then the general populace, but that didn't stop her from thinking she was about to bump into something very solid. When she didn't after a minute she opened her eyes to find herself in a forest and several yards from the tree in question.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around her in awe

"Welcome to the land of goblins, trolls, unicorns and dragons," Udonna said.

"It's beautiful and so peaceful. It reminds me so much of my home Paradise Island."

"Paradise Island what a lovely name is that where you grew up?"

"Yes. I grew up as a princess for my mother was queen of the Amazons. I was trained in their ways from childhood. From the cradle, I was given gifts by the gods themselves. The ability to fly from Hermes, beauty and a loving heart from Aphrodite, wisdom from Athena, invulnerability from fire from Hestia, the strength of Hercules and from Artemis unity with the beasts and the instincts of a huntress."

"But didn't you have a father?" asked Udonna.

"Ah it's complicated," said Diana, knowing her story was fanciful and hard to believe, especially by those who didn't believe in magic or in forces outside themselves.

"Then why don't you tell us if you don't think it is too private for it is a long walk to Rootcore."

"Well my origins are extremely unusual and you will probably not believe me."

"I don't see why not. After all I was betrayed by someone I considered a friend and turned into a frog for twenty years. Whatever your history, it can't be weirder then that."

"True. All right, there was a group of women known as the Amazons and one day centuries ago there was a great battle where an army of men tried to destroy or capture the Amazon Nation. The Nation as a whole pleaded with the gods to take them away from the world of men. The gods heard the Amazons' plea and decided to grant their request. The gods ended up placing them on an island that the Amazons called Paradise. They then made the island invisible to mortal eyes so the only way to reach it is to either know the exact location or to stumble upon it by accident.

"My mother was queen of the Amazons and had been for centuries when one day she realized that she didn't have a daughter of her own to take over from her if she decided to someday give up the throne and so she prayed to Hera who is the god of childbirth for a child to raise as her own. The gods heard her and told her to make a child out of clay and after she had done so the gods breathed life into her then gave her the abilities I mentioned earlier. The gods then told her to call her Diana and that someday she would have a special destiny to fulfill."

"And that child was you?" asked Udonna.

"Yes, I grew up learning Amazon ways and then one day ten years ago the gods announced that it was time to send an emissary into the world of men. A contest was held to see who was; the most worthy and although I had been forbidden by my mother to enter I disobeyed. I entered the contest wearing a mask and won. When I was asked to reveal my identity and mother found out it was her only daughter she was not exactly pleased but had no choice but to allow me to go for I had won fairly.

"I was given the lasso of Truth made from Gaea's gold girdle. Anybody caught in its folds has to tell the truth. I was also given these bracelets which can stop bullets and energy bolts."

"Even though you had left didn't you go back to see your mother and fellow Amazons?" asked Udonna.

"Yes, about a year later I went back only to find all my sisters and my mother turned to stone by evil magic. There was a wizard Felix Faust that was looking for the parts of a key that would free Hades from the underworld..."

"So what happened?" Daggeron asked when Diana paused in her narrative.

After a moment of thought Diana continued. After a while she got to the part where she had been banished for bringing men onto the island even though it had been to help her family.

"But surely no mother—" Udonna asked the shock evident in her voice.

Diana shook her head. "She had no choice. She may be queen but even a ruler is not above the law. I admit I was depressed for a while until I realized that I had a family with the Justice League. Even Flash and his wacky sense of humor is like a kid brother."

"And your husband is he also a member of the League?" asked Daggeron.

"Yes, his name is Batman. He is the only one of us without special powers of some sort and he can be hurt more easily than the rest of us but that doesn't stop him."

"Ah here we are at last—Rootcore," said Udonna before Diana could continue.

Diana stared for before her was a giant head of some kind of prehistoric dinosaur that led into a tunnel.

"You are welcome in my home, Diana," said Udonna.

"Thank you Udonna. I truly appreciate your trust in me."

"Daggeron, you are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you Udonna, I just might do that. How is Leanbow doing by the way?"

"Better. He should be resting. Clare is looking after him."

"Have he and Nick still not reconciled?"

"No, Nick holds so much anger against him and in a way I can understand it, but unless he can release that anger it might never happen."

"I can try talking to him again," Daggeron offered.

"Thank you Daggeron, but I'm afraid it probably won't do any good. My son got his stubbornness from his father and you know how stubborn Leanbow can be when he sets his mind to it. But I want you to know that you're a good friend to me and the Rangers, but especially to my husband."

"We've all been through a lot lately Udonna and we all deserve a chance to relax for a while."

"Yes we do, but it probably won't happen." Udonna said with a sad smile then turned to Diana and asked, "Can I offer you anything to drink? Tea? Water? Milk?"

"Tea is fine if it isn't too much trouble," Diana responded. She wasn't sure of what Udonna and Daggeron were talking about but she was a stranger after all and that meant she had no idea of what had been going on.

Daggeron seemed to know though for he just nodded and didn't say anything more about it. "Why don't you go see how your husband is doing, Udonna? I'll stay here and keep Diana; company."

"Thank you, Daggeron. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Daggeron answered as Udonna disappeared down another hallway. Daggeron then turned to Diana. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch Diana? Udonna will be back in a little while."

Diana sat where Daggeron suggested and then said, "So I take it from the conversation that her husband was injured in some kind of battle?"

"Yes. It however is not my place to tell you how it happened. If Leanbow or Udonna want to tell you that; is different," Daggeron hedged.

"I understand," said Diana and she did. She was a virtual stranger to them and they didn't trust her very much yet so of course they weren't going to tell her their life histories on just a couple hours of acquaintance.

After Daggeron had fixed and handed Diana her tea he sat down beside her and spoke before she could say anything. "First off before we talk about anything else I wanted to apologize to you for being so suspicious at first," said Daggeron.

"It's all right," Diana assured him. "If it had been me I probably would have reacted; the same." She admitted this softly then added, "In our business it pays to be careful. We have enemies that would love to see us out of commission or better yet dead."

Daggeron nodded appreciating her words for he could tell she meant them and that she didn't hold it against them when he and Udonna had at first been so suspicious. And it was a sort of natural reaction when you were used to being constantly on your guard against enemies that could attack without warning or seeming provocation.

"Secondly I wanted to thank you for trusting Udonna and me with so much of your personal history. I just want to assure you we would never repeat what you have told us."

"I know," Diana told him softly then added, "I'm a pretty good judge of character and I never would have told you so much if I wasn't sure of your honesty and your honor."

Daggeron rubbed his chin not sure of how to respond to that statement. Before he could however Udonna was back and leaning on her shoulder was a tall dark skinned man with black hair threaded through with gray.

Diana assumed that this was Leanbow, Udonna's husband and Daggeron's friend. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Daggeron leapt to his feet and rushed to help Udonna support the man's weight. "Leanbow you should be in bed. You're still very weak."

"I heard we had company," Leanbow said. "I had to come out and see for myself that this wasn't some evil trick."

"Leanbow do you really think I would have let someone evil into Rootcore?" Daggeron asked.

"Had to be sure," Leanbow said, "Been tricked too many times."

"Leanbow the crystal ball would have reacted to her if she if she were evil and it hasn't. You know that. Now please go back to bed before you kill yourself. I've already lost you once I couldn't stand to lose you a second time," Udonna pleaded with her husband.

When Leanbow stubbornly shook his head Udonna sighed and said, "At least sit down." And this time her tone brooked no argument.

When Leanbow gave in with a grunt and sat in sat in one of the chairs Diana winced in sympathy as a look of intense pain crossed his face. Udonna stood beside him and said, "You've got to be the most stubborn man in the universe."

"But you love me," Leanbow said looking up into his wife's eyes with such a look of love that it made Diana melt.

"Yes," said Udonna her tone softening as she looked down at her injured husband. "Yes," she repeated. "I love you more than life. As if you didn't know that already."

"I did, but it's nice to hear you say it," Leanbow told her with such a look of love on his face that it made Diana miss; Bruce and her sons terribly at that moment that it was almost like a physical ache.

Finally after a few moments of intense silence where the two stared into each other's eyes Udonna broke the contact with difficulty. "Diana I would like you to meet my husband Leanbow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Diana," said Leanbow. "Forgive me if I don't rise."

"It's all right," said Diana.

"Now from what my wife has told me you came looking for the Mystic Force Rangers to ask us to join what you call the Justice League. Is this accurate?"

"Yes sir," answered Diana, politely. She immediately realized that she was in the presence of a true warrior. She would have to be extremely careful to be absolutely truthful for if he caught her in a lie or half truth it would ruin her chances of ever getting them into the League. Not to mention breaking the rather tenuous trust the other two had in her and she would like to have them as friends at the very least.

"I have been somewhat—how shall I say—incapacitated the last few years so could you please tell me all about the Justice League?"

"Well first off, it was formed by five key members, Superman, the Flash, Batman, Green Lantern and myself. The original idea was to form a League to help fight all the evil in the world that one person couldn't handle alone. Since it was formed ten years ago we have expanded a lot, but lately some of the members have either retired to do other things, quit or been killed in action."

"So why don't you tell us about the main members?" asked Leanbow.

"Well Superman originally came from a planet known as Krypton. His parents sent him to Earth because the whole planet was about to be destroyed in a gigantic explosion. When he landed a young married couple that couldn't have children found him and raised him as their son. His abilities started to develop when he was eleven or so.

"His abilities include heat vision, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, invulnerability, super-strength, super-hearing, super-speed the ability to freeze things with his breath and the ability to fly. His fastest speed has never been clocked.

"The Flash is known as the fastest man alive. When he runs full speed he leaves nothing but twin trails of fire behind him. Some consider him the conscious of the group. He always has a way to make us relax and laugh at ourselves when we need it.

"Green Lantern has what he calls a power ring. The ring can do about anything his mind can come up with from bars of a cage to an airplane. Of course he has to have some idea of how something complicated like a plane works and the mechanics behind it in order for him to create and have it work properly. Everything he creates is controlled by his will and imagination.

"Batman is the only one of us without powers of some sort," Diana continued her voice automatically softening on the name. Leanbow looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow when Diana's voice had gone soft.

"Married," Udonna mouthed.

"Ah," Leanbow mouthed back.

"He has trained himself in every form of martial arts known," Diana continued unaware of the conversation that had just gone on over her head. "He also carries a utility belt with various gadgets, a batarang, a grappling hook gun and other various items whatever he thinks might come in useful for whatever case he is on. Also he has trained himself to move silently and to be more a part of the shadows then the shadows themselves. He is also known as the world's greatest detective and can most of the time solve cases that baffle the police or other law enforcement."

"As for me I have super strength probably equal to Superman's, the ability to fly, invulnerability and these bracelets," She showed her wrists. "They can stop bullets or energy bolts."

"That's certainly some list," said Leanbow.

"Yes, and that's only the main members and only the ones who have decided to use their powers for the good of the world. There are others who don't care what kind of harm they cause as long as they get what they want."

"Leanbow I think that's enough questions for the moment. Now are you going to go back to bed or do I have to have Daggeron knock you out and carry you?"

"Udonna! You wouldn't—?"

"I would if it meant not seeing you kill yourself. You need lots of bed rest in order to be yourself again."

"All right," Leanbow finally said giving in. "I'll go back to bed."

"Daggeron if you would help me?" asked Udonna instantly before Leanbow could qualify his words.

"Of course Udonna," said Daggeron, getting to his feet and going to help his friend from the chair.

"We'll be right back Diana," said Udonna.

"Take as long as you need. I'm fine right here." Diana looked around from where she was sitting looking at the room she was in. It was a very nice room, probably used as partly a living room and den. There was even what looked like a computer in one corner. _A computer?_ her mind questioned. _They were in another dimension that seemed to run entirely on magic? _

Diana stared at the door that the three had disappeared into her expression far away as she thought that Leanbow had looked deathly ill and if she wasn't mistaken it looked as if he had been poisoned although she wasn't absolutely positive of course. She added up the symptoms she had noticed in her head and what she came up with wasn't good at all for is she wasn't mistaken—and even though she wasn't as good with poisons as her husband but she knew the basic symptoms. Profuse sweating, which led too dehydration, weakness, dizziness, paleness of the skin— However she wasn't sure if it was her place to say anything, but if she didn't Leanbow would surely be dead in less than a week and that depended on how long it had been since he had been poisoned in the first place.

Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps and a moment later both Udonna and Daggeron entered the room. Diana was flabbergasted to notice the change in them. Daggeron now looked old and extremely sad the sparkle and humor gone from his eyes. His shoulders drooped and he looked about ready to die.

Udonna was no better. She looked as if she had just lost her best friend in the world. Her face was slack from grief her eyes red from crying. "Leanbow has just taken a turn for the worst. If we don't find out what is wrong soon and fix it he will die."

Daggeron just shook his head his whole posture expressing more than words ever could how much his friend meant to him. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I've tried everything I know. Nothing seems to work. If only I still had my powers."

"Even if you did, you might not be able to find a cure."

"But it would be a chance, more of a chance then he has now. I can't tell if he's under some kind of spell or if it's a disease of some sort."

"Might I interrupt this conversation?" Diana interrupted politely. "I think I might know what is wrong with your husband."

"What?" both Udonna and Daggeron asked at the same time.

"And is it fixable," Daggeron added.

"I think he may have been poisoned," said Diana.

"Poisoned?" asked Udonna her voice choking on the word.

"Yes, he has the basic symptoms, the sweating, the shaking hands, the pale skin."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Daggeron.

"I don't know poisons aren't really my area of expertise."

When their hopeful expressions faded she added, "I do know someone who might be able to save him."

"Who?"

"My husband, Batman. He not only looks after Gotham City he's also a chemist. He has studied poisons. He has had to considering some of his enemies have tried to poison him on several different occasions and he can't exactly go to a doctor. Not to mention the Joker tried to poison the city's water supply and if Batman hadn't found the cure half the city would be dead."

"Do you think he would come out here to help us?" Udonna asked hopefully.

"Yes," said Diana. "That's what we do is help people and I would say you are in need of that help right now. I'll call him when I get back to Briarwood. He can be here in twenty-four hours."

"I don't know if Leanbow will last that long," said Udonna.

"Well he could get here sooner if Superman brings him. Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours, maybe less."

"Could you call him and ask him?" asked Udonna.

"Yes," said Diana.

"I have to ask if we did it what would you want in return?" asked Daggeron.

"Nothing, helping people is what we do," Diana answered truthfully.

"Make the call," said Udonna.

"All right I'll have to go back to Briarwood. I really don't think my phone will work in this wood."

"Daggeron would you mind escorting Diana back to Briarwood and staying with her until her husband can get here, then bring them both back here."

"With pleasure Udonna," Daggeron answered. "I'll do anything to help save Leanbow."

"We had better get going Leanbow probably doesn't have much time," said Diana.

"Oh and Daggeron could you please talk to Bowen for me and try to get him to come see his father?"

"I'll try, just don't expect too much," said Daggeron with a sad smile. "Nick can be very stubborn as you well know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Wayne Manor it was 10 am the same day the Diana had left on her mission and Batman sat in the computer chair at the Bat-computer trying to concentrate. He had activated the signal that Dumbledore had given him all those years ago, but he had also been warned it might take a while to get a response. He couldn't concentrate because he missed Diana he admitted to himself. She had only been gone a couple of hours and he already missed her terribly. Intellectually he realized that they couldn't be together all the time. His heart however didn't understand.

"Good morning Bruce," said a deep voice that Batman recognized even after all these years. Bruce turned his swivel chair around to see a man with long white hair and beard, the beard so long that he had to tuck it into his belt to keep it out of the way. He wore a blue robe on his tall and skinny frame and had blue eyes sparkling with intelligence behind half moon spectacles.

"Morning Albus," said Bruce pulling back his cowl and returning the wizard's greeting of a minute ago.

"You called?" asked Dumbledore his expression completely deadpan.

"I did," said Bruce.

"So what can I do for you this fine day?" asked Dumbledore.

"You are aware that I am a member of the Justice League?"

"Yes, I have kept track of your exploits. The Justice League is a fine idea for keeping peace in the world. By the way may I offer you my congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your sons? I know I am years too late, but I thought I'd offer them all the same."

Bruce smiled, "You may and thank you. Anyway I called you here because I want to recall that favor you owe me," he continued after a moment.

"I thought as much. I don't think you activated that signal just so we could chat."

"The League is looking for new members and four of your former students have come to our attention as having the right qualities that we are looking for."

"Ah," said Dumbledore his eyes sparkling with repressed intelligence and humor. "Who?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley," Batman told him.

"Four excellent choices," said Dumbledore. "I'm guessing however that you need my help to get in touch with them?"

"Yes," Batman answered simply.

"You do realize that their parents might object to putting their children in such danger."

"That might be true Albus, but all of them are old enough to make their own decisions as to what they want to do with their lives."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I'll contact Harry and the others for you. Where do you want to meet? Down here in the Batcave?"

"Yes that would be best," said Bruce.

"It'll probably be a few hours. It might take a while to get a response and explain the situation to them."

"I'll be here," said Bruce.

"It was nice to see you again Bruce," said Dumbledore.

"You as well Albus," said Bruce getting out of his chair to shake the headmaster's hand. "Can I offer you tea before you go? It'll be no trouble."

"No thank you Bruce. I've already had my tea for it is quite late in England. You will be sure to watch out for Harry and the others won't you if they decide to join the League. I am quite close to both the Weasleys and the Potters and I consider them all like sons and daughters."

"I'll keep my eye on them," Bruce promised.

"Preferably without letting them know. I wouldn't want them to think I am interfering in their lives."

"Of course," Bruce agreed.

"Very well then if you should ever need me again just activate that signal."

"I will," agreed Bruce. "I really appreciate this Albus."

"Oh it's nothing really. I can get them here true, but it is you who has to convince them to join."

"This is true, but I appreciate it all the same."

"I'll send them along as soon as I can," said Dumbledore as he popped out of existence as if he had never been there at all.

Bruce shook his head at Dumbledore's sudden disappearance then turned back to what he had been doing.

"You wished to see us?" a voice suddenly asked from behind Batman. It was no more than an three hours later. Bruce jumped then chided himself silently for his reaction.

"Yes, yes I did." He slowly turned his chair to face the four standing behind him and calmly studied them.

Standing just a few feet away from him were four young adults in wizards robes or various colors. One had messy black hair that seemed to go in every direction but the way it should. He wore black frame glasses over his green eyes and was tall and very skinny.

Of the other three one had bushy brown hair with dark eyes and the other two were red haired with eyes of blue. Bruce assumed the two red heads were related for not only was there the red hair there was a certain commonality of features that told him that they were probably brother and sister. Both the boy with red hair and the girl with brown had freckles sprinkled across their noses

"Professor Dumbledore contacted us and told us that an old friend of his wanted to see us," said Hermione.

"When he told us who that friend was we were—" the red headed boy began then paused.

"Shocked?" Bruce suggested dryly.

"To put it mildly," said the black haired boy. "By the way I'm Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny."

"It's a pleasure," said Bruce, sincerely.

"And this is my brother and sister-in-law Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"I appreciate you coming all the way from England to talk to me," said Bruce shaking all four of their hands.

"Well it's faster for us just so long as we know where to go that is," said Harry.

"I'm Bruce Wayne by the way."

"Yes I know for like the Headmaster I studied the art of intercepting your thoughts."

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Ginny.

"I wanted to offer you a chance to join the Justice League," said Bruce.

"Join the Justice League?" asked Ron with amazement and wonder in his expression.

"You do not have to accept," said Bruce.

"Turn down the opportunity to join the Justice League. They must have been completely nutters."

"No, some just felt that they couldn't handle the responsibility."

"So what do you think Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry thoughtfully rubbing the side of his nose with one finger in an unconscious gesture. "I've always admired the Justice League and all the good they do. I'll even admit that when I was younger I wanted to join them someday but—"

"Come on Harry," said Ginny. "Even I know what an honor it is. How can; I not with Ron nattering on about them all the time."

"Ginny!" protested Ron, blushing, a bright red at the tips of his ears.

Ginny just grinned for she loved teasing her older brother.

As Ginny teased her brother Batman studied them. He knew that if Harry turned it down then the others would to. Harry was the leader of the group and where he went they did. They would most likely follow him into hell and back again if he asked it of them and probably even if he didn't. It took a certain kind of personality to inspire that kind of loyalty. They would make a great addition to the team if he could convince Harry that it was a good idea that is.

"All right, all right," Harry finally told them. The other three although it had mostly been Ron and Ginny instantly fell silent. "I've heard all your arguments and I figure I might as well give it a try. For one thing Ron will probably never speak to me again if I don't."

"Would I do that?" asked Ron.

"Yes," the other three answered immediately.

Bruce almost smiled as Ron looked about ready to go into a sulk.

"Oh come on honey," Hermione said patting Ron's shoulder in a loving gesture. "We're just teasing."

"Well I'm not," Ginny said. "I grew up with him remember?"

"I had to grow up with you to you know," said Ron, sounding offended.

"Oh Ron, you're so teasable," Ginny told him with a smile.

Bruce did smile then as the others laughed at Ron's expression.

When all four turned back Bruce made sure he had wiped the smile off his face.

"We'll give it a try," said Harry. "There isn't a lifetime contract or anything is there?"

"No you can quit or retire anytime you want to. Some members have. Most of us have our own territories as well. Mine is Gotham. Superman's is Metropolis. Yours would be considered England. We don't normally interfere in another's territory unless it's something you're not trained to handle or you request help. Of course there are exceptions to every rule."

"Like an erupting volcano for instance?" Hermione suggested with a smile.

"Something like that yes," Batman agreed.

"Oh one other thing if we do join the League we prefer missions that won't be to public."

"Before you ask it's because most Muggles remain unaware there are witches and wizards all over the world and since we don't already have alternate identities we prefer to stay in the background as much as possible."

"Understandable, I prefer to stay in the background myself so it's not exactly unheard of. We can certainly arrange that."

"Then I guess you have yourself some recruits."

"Good Superman will be pleased. Before you go however we need some way too contact you since electronics don't work very well when magic is involved."

"Actually," Hermione began going into her lecture mode. "Your normal communicators will work just so long as we aren't some place that is overly magical or there aren't a lot of spells being cast. Hogwarts is just one example of a place where that kind of thing will not work. However we can probably give you something for an emergency—"

Hermione looked about ready to continue when Harry interrupted her babbling. "Yes we can."

Of course to be fair she only babbled when she was excited or fearful and what she said when she did was usually useful.

Harry took out his wand and asked, "Do you have something that could hold magical energy?"

"Like what?" Batman asked.

"Oh, almost anything will do. Although I will admit that round objects seem to work better for some reason."

"How big does it need to be?"

"At least the size of let's say a marble, but it can be bigger. The bigger it is the more energy it can hold, but for what we intend to do with them a marble should be big enough."

"As it happens I do have some right here," said Bruce, taking out a bag of marbles out of a drawer. "I took them off the Joker last month."

Harry took a marble in the palm of his hand then waved his wand over it. He muttered a word that Bruce couldn't hear and the marble started to glow. "How many do you need?"

"Oh, half a dozen should do for now. How do they work?"

"All you have to do is say one of our names. It is tuned to the four of us alone. Each of us will also carry one and ours will start to glow no matter wherever we are. We can then track the energy to whichever one is activated."

"However we would request that you use them only in a true emergency," said Ginny. "And let no one you do not trust know that you have them."

"Why if I might ask?"

"Because enchanting a manmade object, with a few exceptions, is technically against wizard law. We could all end up in Azkaban if the Ministry of Magic ever found out we had," Hermione explained.

"Ah, well, I'll give you my oath then to not misuse what you have given me."

"I know you will keep that oath," said Harry, his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "For like Professor Dumbledore, I can intercept your thoughts. I know you to be an honest and brave man with a terrible tragedy in his past. A tragedy so bad that you felt that it was your fault and so you came up with the idea to become; Batman and to fight crime to somehow make up for a thing that was not your fault in the first place."

A few years ago, Batman would have reacted quite violently to a speech like that, but in the last couple of years he had made peace with his past.

"I know but by the time I came to be at peace with my past being Batman is so much a part of me I can't just go back to just being Bruce Wayne. Besides who else is going to protect Gotham from the likes of the Joker, the Penguin, Two Face, Killer Crock, the Riddler, and various other villains?"

"We all are who we are made to be whatever our pasts," said Harry. "But just so you know we also can create our own destinies."

"I know," said Bruce softly. "And I chose mine a long time ago."

"Well, I'm afraid we must take our leave of you. Ron and Ginny's parents are expecting us for dinner about now."

"I'll inform Superman of your decision. Before you go however, I want to give you all these," Bruce said, passing out mini communicators that fit behind the ear. "If we ever need to contact you we'll do so by these mini comms. You are now members of the Justice League."

"Thanks. We won't let you down. Goodbye," said Harry. The other three said their goodbyes and then the four of them popped out of existence.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting conversation, Master Bruce," said a cultured English voice of Bruce's butler and friend, Alfred.

"Yes, it was, Alfred. I believe they'll be a fine addition to the League."

"Yes, sir," said Alfred. "But they are awfully young."

"Yes, but weren't we all once?" said Bruce softly.

"Yes, sir," said Alfred, a sad wistful tone in the older man's voice. "Do you need anything before I retire for the evening?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, Alfred. You go ahead and go to bed. I'll be joining you shortly."

Alfred turned and exited the Batcave without another word. After Alfred had disappeared up the stairs that led to Wayne Manor, Bruce sat back in his chair and thought, _Now if only Diana can find the Mystic Force Rangers, we'll have a full roster again and she can come home. I miss her._ He admitted this if only to himself. Finally, he rose from his chair and also headed to the same stairs that Alfred climbed, to go to his bed.

He was nearly there when he heard a faint voice saying, "Daddy?"

Bruce turned at saw his oldest Thomas standing in the hallway. "Thomas Clark Wayne, what are you doing up? I thought Alfred put you to down for a nap half an hour ago!"

"Yes, daddy, but I wanted you to read me a story. I went to see you but you weren't in your bed."

"Thomas, I'm a busy man and I don't need a nap unlike little boys."

"I know. You have the family business. Did you and mommy find all the good people?"

Bruce stared at his son in astonishment. "What do you mean, Thomas?"

"I heard you and mommy talking. She said that she was going to look for some good people because there were some bad people that were causing trouble. Did she find all of them? When is mommy coming home?"

"Son, were you eavesdropping on your parents' conversation?"

"No daddy I just happened to overhear you and mommy talking."

Bruce sighed. _Diana and I will really have to be careful what we say from now on. Our kids are getting too smart and curious, _he thought. "She's found nearly all of them. She'll come home soon," he told his son.

"Good. I miss mommy."

Bruce said, taking Thomas's hand. "I do too. Now what story do you want me to read? Then I'll tuck you back in bed."

Thomas smiled and said, "Can you tell me about the story about the Grey Ghost?"

Bruce smiled a genuine smile. _Like father, like son._ "Okay."

Thomas smiled. "Can you take me back to bed?"

"Sure," Bruce said. He looked back at the entrance to the Batcave but then took Thomas' hand to lead him back to the nursery and tell him the Tale of the Grey Ghost.

Back in Briarwood just a few minutes later both Daggeron and Diana stood outside the Rock Porium. The route they had taken had been much shorter then her previous trip, Diana reflected wryly. All they had done was step into a tree near Rootcore and they had ended up across from the Rock Porium. This was probably the usual route the other Rangers took in order to get to Rootcore quickly.

"Wayne Manor," said the voice on the other end of the line as Diana pushed memory one on her cell phone.

"Let me talk to Batman. It's an emergency."

"Are you well Mistress Diana?" asked Alfred his voice sounding worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. If you could just transfer me please."

A few moments later Batman came on the line and the anxiety in his tone told Diana more clearly than words that he had either been listening to Alfred's side of the conversation or that Alfred had conveyed her anxiety to him.

"Batman I need a favor."

Bruce immediately was all business for the use of his secret identity name instead of his given one told him that she wasn't alone. This could mean one of two things. One she wasn't sure she could completely trust the person or persons standing next to her or two she did trust them but didn't want to give away to much information without him there. Two was probably the most likely for she would never have called him at all unless she trusted the person next to her at least somewhat.

"Yes Wonder Woman?" asked Bruce.

Diana calmly explained the situation to him.

"Yes it does sound like poison. What kind of poison I don't know until I get there and take a blood sample."

"Do you have any clue at all as to what type of poison it could be?" asked Diana.

"Oh it could be one of several or even something totally new," said Batman.

"Let's us hope that it isn't something that you are unfamiliar with because Leanbow is hanging by a thread."

"All right I'll contact Superman and gather whatever I think I might need and be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside a store called the Rock Porium."

"You're sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine; Udonna and Daggeron have taken good care of me."

"Remind me to thank them when I get there. I'll see you in a little while."

"All right, love you, bye," said Diana.

"I love you to," said Bruce softly as the connection broke.

Diana put her cell phone away and looked around for Daggeron. She finally spotted him standing in front of the Rock Porium talking to Nick. Nick was shaking his head and arguing with the older man. She assumed that he had just been told of his father's condition. He didn't look to happy at any rate. She waited for a lull in the conversation then went over to them.

"Diana may I introduce you to Nick Russell?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Diana," said Nick his expression closed apparently not recognizing her as Diana Wayne in her Wonder Woman costume from when they had met earlier inside the Rock Porium.

"You too Nick," said Diana also not giving anything away. In a lot of ways Nick reminded her of Bruce. Both were stubborn and obstinate but with that core of essential goodness and also extremely loyal to friends and family.

"So what's the verdict?" Daggeron asked after a moment.

"He'll be here in a couple of hours. When I told him about the problem and the obvious symptoms he agreed that Leanbow had probably been poisoned."

Nick's face lost most of its anger as Diana's words sunk in. He had been doing a lot of thinking in the last few days since his father had been found injured and almost dead out in the woods. He had come to realize that sometimes when evil was involved good took a back seat. Leanbow had been overwhelmed by one of the strongest evils known because he had probably been expecting to be killed outright not put under a spell.

Now that he knew who his father and mother were and that he had not been abandoned like he had originally thought he would like a chance to get to know both of them. But Leanbow was dying and he might have lost his chance by being stubborn and angry over something he had had no control over. He had tried to destroy the Rangers as Koragg true but he had been under a memory spell where he didn't even know his real name much less that what he was doing was evil. If there was anything he had learned in the last year it was that sometimes a strong will wasn't enough to fight an evil that was bent on taking over not only your mind and body, but your very soul.

Nick turned back to the store and disappeared inside briefly before emerging again and heading across the plaza to the tree that led to Rootcore all without saying another word to either Daggeron or Diana.

Both watched as Nick disappeared through the portal then Diana asked, "Gone to visit his father you think?"

"I hope so," said Daggeron his expression sad. "I really hope so," he said a second time but softer as if to himself.

Nick emerged from the portal right outside of Rootcore and entered apprehensively.

"Bowen? To what do I owe the honor of this early visit?"

"Mom," said Nick. "I—I—" Nick paused unsure of what to say. Finally after a few seconds he continued. "I came to see how Leanbow was doing."

Udonna's expression changed so suddenly that Nick was shocked. Her face almost literally crumpled and he could tell that she had just been barely holding it together was now starting to fall apart in light of his innocent question.

Nick came forward and put his arms around her in a hug as her control finally broke completely and she cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be all right mom," said Nick.

"I don't know if I can believe that anymore, Bowen. I just found you and Leanbow alive and well when one fifth of my family is stripped from me yet again. Daggeron finds Leanbow half dead in the forest and manages to get him back here for treatment and yet my husband lies unconscious and very near death. So tell me what there is to believe in anymore?" This last word was said with a gut wrenching sob.

"Mom I might not know much but I do know that hope is the one thing that evil has never managed to kill. That and love. Both are just too strong for even evil to get rid of. As long as you believe everything will work out then, there's a good chance it will. I know that might sound corny—"

"No," said Udonna interrupting her son. "Well it is corny but sometimes trite sayings like that also happen to be true. Thank you Bowen for everything," said Udonna giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome mom," said Nick giving her a hug. "Now about Leanbow—how is he doing?"

"No worse than he was half an hour ago but no better either," said Udonna. "Unless Diana's husband can find a cure he will be dead within a day or two a most. He didn't help matters by being stubborn and getting out of bed when Diana was here."

"Are you sure we can trust Diana and her husband?" asked Nick.

"Yes, Bowen I'm sure," Udonna assured him. "She is an honest and brave woman and as for Batman she trusts him so I have no choice but to trust him as well. For if your father doesn't get treatment soon he will surely die."

"I'm assuming Batman isn't his real name." said Nick.

"No," said Udonna appreciating her son changing the subject. "I got the impression that he does have how do you say a civilian identity, but that he's very careful about who he lets know his real identity. I could almost say that he is paranoid about it. That's the impression I got from Diana in any case."

"I wonder why he's like that," Nick asked looking thoughtful.

"One of the most common causes is a terrible tragedy in his past. Most likely in childhood, but this speculation is pointless without facts and it also does him an injustice since he is taking time out of his probably busy schedule to help us."

"You're right and if dad gets better—"

"Bowen, do you realize that you actually called Leanbow; dad? That's the first time I've ever heard you refer to him as your father," said Udonna looking happier then Nick had seen her in days. "Not that I'm not happy about it but why the sudden change?"

"I've had a chance to do a lot of thinking, not only in the last few days but ever since we found out Koragg was Leanbow. It took awhile, but I finally came to the conclusion that when magic is involved, especially strong evil magic that a lot of the time you can't fight or resist something like that."

"That's very wise of you. You've grown up in the last year. You're no longer the same young man who at first didn't even want to stay in Briarwood and who had to be convinced that it was destiny that had brought him here in time to become a Mystic Force Ranger."

"I was stubborn wasn't I?" asked Nick with a somewhat sad smile.

"Just like your father. He's the most stubborn man I know. You're just like him in many ways."

"Speaking of dad can I see him?"

"Of course you can," said Udonna leading the way to another doorway that led deeper underground.

Nick had never been in this part of Udonna's home before and in fact he had never realized there was more to it. He probably should have though for Udonna and Clare had to have somewhere to sleep after all.

Udonna stooped at a door and knocked softly before entering.

Clare who had been watching her uncle was standing as they entered staff at the ready to defend him if need be. When she saw it was just Udonna and Nick she relaxed and put her staff down leaning it against the wall.

"Clare why don't you take a break and let Nick take over for a while. Help is on the way."

All right Udonna," Clare answered, obediently. "To tell the truth I could use the break."

"I know. I'm sorry things have been so hectic lately."

"It's okay, things will calm down eventually they always do," said Clare calmly.

"Call us if you need us. We'll be in the living room waiting on Daggeron and Diana."

"Yes mom," answered Nick softly plopping himself down in the chair that Clare had so recently abandoned. He didn't notice when Udonna and Clare left closing the door softly behind them.

At first Nick sat in the chair and stared at the unmoving form of his father. Leanbow was so still that it was as if he was dead instead of just unconscious.

"Oh dad," he finally said softly, tears gathering into the corner of his eyes. "How did this happen? I always thought that you and mom had been killed in some kind of accident for it was the only way I could reconcile with the fact that I had been left supposedly an orphan. Nineteen years later I come to Briarwood thinking supposedly on my own free will and I find not only are my parents still alive but I hadn't been abandoned like I had originally thought." Nick laughed humorlessly that said, "That was quite a shock let me tell you."

"I'll bet," answered a soft voice from the bed. "Destinies can be like that."

Nick got to his feet in shock for he hadn't expected any response at all. He then looked at the figure in the bed only to see a pair of dark eyes the same color as his own staring back at him, wracked with pain and delirium but aware all the same.

"Bowen," said Leanbow softly his voice wracked with pain but understandable.

"Dad, I didn't expect you to wake up," said Nick.

"Obviously," said Leanbow, dryly though weakly. "So does that mean you forgive me for fighting you and the other Rangers all these months?"

"Yes," said Nick softly. "I've come to the conclusion that you really aren't responsible for your actions since you were under a spell."

Both were silent for a moment until Leanbow asked in a weak voice, "I'm dying aren't I?"

"Yes," Nick answered softly, his voice tinged with sadness. Then he brightened as he said, "But all is not lost. Diana has called her husband Batman who is supposedly an expert on poisons. He should be here at any time. Until that time however you are to rest, because according to mom you just made it worse by getting out of bed before. I want you around for a long time to come."

Leanbow nodded but didn't speak and before Nick knew it his dad was fast asleep again with a little smile on his lips.

Nick sat back down and again took up his vigil by his father's bed side.

An hour and a half later, Superman appeared in the distance and steadily grew larger. Within moments he had landed near the Rock Porium and Batman stepped away.

"Thanks for the ride, Superman."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need before I go to locate my own applicant?"

"No if I need you I'll signal the Watchtower."

"All right I'll be going then."

"Before you go Superman I'd like to introduce Daggeron the Solaris Ranger," said Diana, coming forward and giving her husband a kiss.

After then broke apart he looked her up and down checking her for any injuries. When he didn't find any he breathed a little easier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daggeron," said Superman shaking his hand.

"Daggeron, this is Superman and my husband Batman," Diana introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," said Daggeron shaking both their hands. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Leanbow is in a bad way."

"We'd better get going then," said Batman.

"I'll also be on my way. I have my own targets to locate. It was nice meeting you Daggeron, perhaps someday in the near future we'll meet again." And with those final words of parting Superman rose into the air and was gone.

Even Daggeron was impressed as he stared at the fast disappearing streak of color in the sky.

"Showoff," Batman muttered turning back to his wife and Daggeron. "Well you had better lead the way your friend probably doesn't have much time."

"You're right," said Daggeron. "If you'll follow me." He led the way to the tree in front of the Rock Porium. He then turned to face Batman and said seriously, "I'm asking you to suspend your disbelief. This is the portal to my home. It is a shortcut to Rootcore but if you don't believe it will work then it won't."

"I wouldn't worry on that score," Batman assured him. "I know magic exists for I have seen more things in my time then most people even dream about. If you say it is a portal then it is."

Daggeron looked surprised at Batman's response then just nodded and accepted it. He turned to face the tree and disappeared into it without another word.

"Come along Batman you had better take my hand. It has a lot to do with knowing where you're going and since you've never seen the place—"

"All right I get the point," said Batman taking her hand. Diana walked into the tree Batman following and soon they were standing beside Daggeron.

Before them was what looked like some kind of skinless dinosaurs head with its mouth open as if welcoming them to come in.

"Welcome to Rootcore," said Daggeron. "If you'll follow me Udonna is expecting us."

Daggeron entered Rootcore with the other two following.

"Udonna we're back!" called Daggeron.

A very pretty red haired older lady came into the room from another doorway. "Daggeron, Diana thank goodness. Leanbow is getting weaker by the hour."

"Luckily help is here," said Daggeron. "May I introduce you to Batman? Batman this is Udonna."

"It's a pleasure ma'am," said Batman, shaking her hand not missing the fact that Udonna had called Wonder Woman by her real name.

"You as well Batman, but now if you'll follow me Leanbow is very close to death."

Batman nodded realizing Udonna was putting normal aside curtsey for it was a desperate situation and there was no time for the usual pleasantries. He calmly followed as she led the way to the doorway she had just emerged from and down a hallway to another door. She calmly knocked then entered.

No more than half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Nick awoke with a start instantly on his feet and on guard as the door opened.

"Bowen—" said Udonna coming into the room.

"Mom," said Nick.

"—I'd like you to meet Batman." Udonna stepped aside to reveal a man in a black and gray costume. The cowl was black with bat ears and holes for the eyes the only other part of the skin visible being the mouth and chin. The rest of his costume was also black except for the chest on down to the waist which was gray with a black bat symbol on the chest. The only other color was a yellow utility belt with various pouches along its length.

While Nick had been busy studying him Batman had moved forward so silently that it took Nick a moment to realize that he had moved at all. Before he knew it Batman had taken out a syringe, swabbed Leanbow's arm and drawn a blood sample all in the matter of a few seconds.

"Diana should be done setting up the microscope," said Batman speaking for the first time since he had entered the room his voice low and gravelly.

"Do you think you can find a cure?" asked Nick anxiously.

"I'm certainly going to try," said Batman turning toward the door. Then his voice softened as he continued, "Try not to worry. I'll do everything in my power to cure your father." Then he was gone as silently as he had come.

Less than an hour later Batman looked up from where he had been studying the blood sample he had taken from Leanbow's arm.

"Found something?" asked Diana.

"Yes, I think I can make up an antidote but there are certain ingredients I need that are probably going to be impossible to get in this town."

"If you can tell me what to look for and where to go I'll get them," Diana offered.

"The Amazon Rainforest," said Batman.

"The Amazon? That's thousands of miles from here," said Nick.

"Yes I know, but the ingredients I need are quite rare and the only place they grow is in the Amazon."

Batman described what he needed then said, "When you get there be careful there are several tribes out in that area that are cannibals. I'd also hurry for Leanbow doesn't have much time. A few hours at most."

Udonna let out a quiet sob at this last statement.

"I'll be on my way then," said Diana, heading for the door.

"I'll go with you," said Daggeron. "After all two sets of eyes are better than one."

"All right, but I'll have to carry you for we don't have the time to travel by conventional means."

Daggeron nodded and prepared himself to be carried. It might not be dignified but he would do almost anything to give his friend and teacher a chance to live and to also give Nick a chance to know his father.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," said Diana. She grabbed Daggeron around the waist once they were outside and then was gone with a whoosh. In seconds they were out of sight.

"Can I offer you something to drink Batman?" asked Udonna as they all headed back inside.

"Tea will be fine if it's not too much trouble," Batman responded.

"No, no trouble. You are doing everything you can to see my husband get well and for that whether it works or not is something I will never be able to thank you for. You will always be welcome in our home."

"How long do you think it will take them?" asked Nick suddenly.

"Too get there no more than half an hour. It would be faster if she wasn't carrying a passenger. Diana can't use her full speed carrying someone since they would be disintegrated to dust by the friction if she did. As for finding the plants I need—" Batman paused, "That shouldn't take them to long since I gave them a pretty good description of the area that they will be in. If they don't run into any trouble they should be back in a little over an hour."

Batman fell silent and sipped his tea that Clare had handed him. What was wrong with him? he wondered to himself. He usually never talked that much and for him to practically babble— He really like them he finally decided in surprise. He admired Udonna and her quiet strength in the face of her husband possibly dying. He liked Clare to but Nick was the one that reminded him a lot of himself when he had been the same age. And he didn't scare them at all. Most people feared him because as Batman he extruded a quiet menace that villains if smart or even stupid feared and with good reason. Marriage to Diana however had changed him a lot for although he was still tough on evildoers he now felt freer to show his softer side.

Nick couldn't seem to sit still and finally got up and started pacing. Batman watched him for a few minutes then said softly but firmly, "Sit down! You're going to drive yourself insane soon if you don't calm down."

"But you don't understand," Nick protested as he continued pacing.

"Teenagers!" snorted Batman then added, "They think everybody in the world misunderstands them. That they are the only ones susceptible to problems or tragedies."

"What do you expect? Most teenagers are very self-centered," Udonna said as she watched her son pace.

"Thanks a lot mom," said Nick, sounding offended.

"Bowen, will you sit down!" commanded Udonna. "Now you are driving me to distraction with all your; pacing. I know patience is not usually a teenage trait but could you try to be for me?"

Nick sighed and plopped himself down in the same chair that he had just abandoned not too long ago.

"Bowen?" asked Udonna. When Nick didn't respond she said, "Nick!" The tone of exasperation in her voice finally made Nick look up. "Nick you have to trust that everything will be okay," said Udonna more calmly.

"How can you be so calm mom?" asked Nick. "You thought dad was dead until recently and when you finally get him back you find out he has been poisoned by our enemies."

"Because Nick; getting angry and anxious just exhausts you for no reason at all. By the time you finish worrying or being angry you're so tired you don't have the energy to do what needs to be done."

"That's good advice," said Batman entering the conversation. "I might not know everything that has been going on but I got the gist of it and despite what you might think you are not the only one in the universe with problems."

"I know," said Nick softly running a hand through his short black hair in worry his eyes sad.

Everybody was silent for a few moments when suddenly Batman looked up as if he had heard something. He was instantly on his feet and heading for the door but before he could get there four teens entered.

"Guys!" said Nick getting to his feet again. "Shouldn't you still be working?" Nick checked his watch. "Your shift doesn't end for at least an hour."

"Toby released us early," Madison said. "He said he and Leelee could handle it and to come check on you."

"Personally I think he was worried about you," Vida added. "You okay?"

"Yes Vida, I'm fine," Nick assured them.

"How's your father?" asked Chip.

Nick shrugged, "He's no better or worse than when I left work."

"What's being done about it?" asked Xander.

"I can answer that," said a new voice.

Batman stepped out of the shadows and the others gasped in astonishment for as far as they knew nobody from the outside world had ever been allowed into Rootcore but them.

"Batman?" asked Chip in astonishment blinking several times as if to make sure he was real.

"You know him?" asked Xander.

"Know him no, heard of him, yes," Chip answered. "Haven't you guys ever heard of the Justice League?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with him?" asked Madison.

"He's happens to be one of the founding members," explained Chip. "There were just five members originally Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash and of course Batman.

"But that doesn't answer the question of what's he doing here," said Vida.

"I came because when Wonder Woman came to Briarwood looking for you—"

"Why was she looking for us?" Xander interrupted.

"To ask you to join the League," said Batman.

"Join the Justice League?" asked Chip in astonishment, his eyes shining with excitement. "I hope you guys realize what an honor it is to be asked to join one of the greatest organizations of good in the world."

"I think a better question would be how did; Wonder Woman find out who we are under the costumes," said Madison.

"That's not as difficult as it might sound," snorted Batman, "Especially when you have someone with such a distinctive accent on the team."

"Wait she tracked me by my voice?" asked Xander in astonishment.

"Why don't we save all the explanations for later?" suggested Udonna. "Diana might have come here for another reason originally but she has gone out of her way to help us. Without her and Batman's knowledge Leanbow will surely die."

"He still might," Batman admitted. "Even if he gets the antidote his body is so weak—"

"But his will is strong," Udonna interrupted.

"And that will help," agreed Batman. "But we will have to watch out for infection, because an infection at this point will kill him as surely as the poison will."

He was about to continue when Wonder Woman and Daggeron entered Rootcore.

Batman instantly took the pouch that Diana handed him. He then dumped the contents on the table and went over to the pot of already boiling water. Everybody watched as he took out a mortar and pestle and started grounding the ingredients. When they were well ground he dumped the contents into the pot of boiling water then stirred until all the ingredients had dissolved. He then poured about half a cup and said, "Give him a half a cup of this about every two hours for the next day or so. After that it's up to him." He handed the cup to Udonna who immediately headed towards the room where Leanbow was.

"Will this work?" asked Daggeron as soon as Udonna had disappeared down the hallway.

"I won't give you any guarantees," said Batman.

"Why not?" asked Vida.

"Because I can't," said Batman. "If I had been called when he had first been hurt it would be a different story, but by now the poison has not only severely weakened his immune system it has had a chance to run through his entire body. I'm not going to lie and get your hopes up only to have them dashed."

"What are his chances?" asked Daggeron.

"I would say no more the 50/50. Those are the best odds I can give you. We are going to have to watch him carefully—" Batman added but stopped in mid-sentence when Udonna came back into the room.

"Mom how's dad?" asked Nick.

"He seems to be a bit better. He's resting easier at any rate," Udonna said.

"This is a good sign," said Batman. "If we can stave off infection for the next few hours he'll probably make it."

"What about recovery time?" Daggeron asked.

"Well once he's past the danger zone it'll be at least a week for his system to recover from the effects of the poison. But in order for him to recover completely it will probably be at least a month."

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you have, done Batman. I am forever in your debt," said Udonna, gratefully.

"Forget it. I know what it is like to lose your family," Batman said cryptically before turning and heading outside so silently that it took everybody a moment to realize he was gone.

Diana winced knowing that Udonna's innocent comment had hit a rather sensitive nerve.

"What just happened?" asked Udonna. "Was it something I said?"

"No not what you said precisely," said Diana. She sighed then bit the bullet knowing Bruce would be annoyed with her for days for revealing something so private. "He lost his parents when he was just eight years old. They were both murdered right in front of him when they were coming out of the theater. This is the main reason event that made him to decide to become Batman and to fight crime."

"So when I made my comment—" Udonna started to say.

"I'm afraid you hit a rather sensitive nerve. Sensitive even after nearly thirty years."

"I could apologize?" Udonna suggested looking guilty even though she hadn't known.

"Bad idea," said Diana shaking her head. "It's better if you don't say anything at all. I had better go talk to him."

"Unnecessary," said Batman coming back into the room. "I'm fine," he added. His expression was unreadable but his eyes still held a distant pain.

"Batman—" Diana began.

"I have come to a decision however," he continued either not hearing his wife or deliberately ignoring her. "And that is to reveal my identity to all of you."

Diana gasped at him in astonishment. For him to reveal his identity was him saying that he trusted them. There weren't very many people in the whole of the world that could say that. The only ones she knew about were the founding members of the Justice League, herself included, Lois Lane, Zatanna Zatara, Alfred Pennyworth, the Waynes butler and confidante, and his ward and stepson Dick Grayson who had been the original Robin. She was sure several others had guessed but those were the only ones she knew for sure.

"Bru—Batman—Diana corrected, sounding so shocked it almost made him smile.

"I'm sure," was all he said, but it made her shut her mouth with an audible snap.

All the other occupants of the room watched the conversation not completely sure what was going on but not sure they had a right to ask.

Finally Chip was the first to speak but in a whisper to his friends. "Think about it guys. There are probably no more than a dozen people in the world who know who Batman is under the cowl and for him to tell us means he trusts us."

"Less actually," said Batman. "I trust very few people, but I'm almost sure I can trust you. So I am willing to do something that a few years ago I would never have done. However I want your words of honor that you will never reveal my identity to anyone even on pain of death."

Daggeron was the first to come forward and give his vow. Instantly Bruce knew that this was a man who could be trusted with anything and he would never betray that trust. He was a man of honor and integrity which was a very rare thing in today's world. He could tell that just from the way he was so concerned about his friend and from the way he cared about the other Rangers. All of them were like a family. Facing danger together he knew could do that—forge bonds of friendship and love so strong that almost nothing could break them.

"I hereby give you my vow to never reveal your identity on pain of death," Daggeron intoned, putting his fist over his heart and bowing.

The others also gave their vows the only difference being their words. They all meant it however he could tell.

"All right," said Bruce as he pulled back his cowl to reveal a face with black hair, matted with sweat and a face with high cheekbones and a stubborn mouth and chin.

"Bruce Wayne at your service," he said his voice changing automatically from Batman's gravelly tones to his normal speaking voice.

"Bruce Wayne?" Xander practically stuttered.

"Who is Bruce Wayne?" Clare wanted to know.

"Clare, he's only the richest man in Gotham City," Xander explained. "And now I understand why having the wrong people find out his identity would be very bad."

"Even I have heard of Bruce Wayne," added Udonna. "He's a philanthropist. He gives million of dollars every year for various good causes."

"I also think I understand," said Daggeron. "If the wrong people found out about you being Batman they would go after those you care about and they'd be no guarantees that you could protect them."

"Precisely," said Bruce. "Not only is there my adopted son Dick Grayson. I have our two boys to consider. Diana and I have two sons and if anything were to happen to them—well let's just put it this way—would probably drive me to go after whoever was responsible and do something I would end up regretting later."

"There's also Alfred to consider," Diana added.

"Yes and before you ask, Alfred's is the Waynes butler. He was the butler when my parents were killed. He brought me up after they were murdered. He's more like a father then a servant."

"Wait a minute," Nick said suddenly. It was almost as if a light had gone off in his head. "If you're Bruce Wayne and you're married to Wonder Woman then that would mean that the woman who came into the Rock Porium earlier looking for that music was actually Wonder Woman in disguise."

Bruce smiled, "Busted," was all he said. "Technically though Wonder Woman is the disguise," he added after a moment.

"All right so I've been found out. I would appreciate it however if you would consider this under the same vow that you just gave Bruce. I have my own enemies and if his enemies found out mine—"

"—It wouldn't take a great deal for them to put two and two together and discover Batman's identity as well," said Madison.

"Yes, so I would really appreciate it if you can keep my secret as well as Bruce's."

"That reminds me," said Udonna aptly changing the subject. "I would really like it if you guys can help me over the next few days. Somebody needs to stay with Leanbow at all times and give him his medicine every couple of hours.

"We'll be glad to help won't we guys?" said Vida.

"Sure we can split it into two hour shifts," said Xander. "I can even take the first one if you want." Xander had changed a lot from when he had first become the Green Mystic Force Ranger. At first he could be incredibly lazy always leaving the chores at the Rock Porium to the others, but now although he could still be lazy and self-centered he was now willing to help out when one of his friends needed him.

"I appreciate it Xander," said Udonna gratefully.

"Why don't you and Clare go get some sleep Udonna," Daggeron suggested. "You look exhausted. We can handle things for awhile."

"Thank you Daggeron," said Udonna with a tired smile. "Come along Clare both of us could use a nap. We've both had very little sleep in the last few days. If you'll follow me Xander I'll show you where Leanbow is resting. He should be given the next dose in about half an hour."

"Son, are you sure about this?" asked James Potter. They all sat in the living room and it was the day after Harry and the others had been to see Batman.

There was James Harry's father and the one that he looked the most like from the black hair that stuck up everywhere to the tall lanky frame and the glasses that were constantly sliding down on both their noses. The only obvious feature that he had gotten from his mother Lily was her startling green eyes.

There was also Remus Lupin who had lived with them and was an old friend of James and Lily's from when they had gone to Hogwarts together. He was also tall and lanky with light brown hair going gray and dark eyes. He was also a werewolf as he had been bitten as a small child. He was shunned by most of the wizarding world as a whole for something that was not his fault. Only James, Lily, Sirius and their families really accepted him for who he was. He would gladly give his life without a single regret to protect those that he considered family.

The last person in the room was another old friend that had also gone to school with the other three by the name of Sirius Black. He was the only one not built like other two men for he was broad shouldered and chested with muscles bulging along his biceps. He too had black hair cut short and unlike James's neatly combed back out of his eyes. He was also Harry's godfather.

"I'm sure dad," said Harry. "I can do a lot of good with the Justice League and it's not like I can play Quidditch anymore since I busted my knee last year. This will give me a chance to do something to help not only the wizarding world but the Muggles as well."

"But Harry," his mother Lily protested. "It could be dangerous."

"So is playing Quidditch or working for the Ministry of Magic but that doesn't stop Wizards and Witches from doing either."

"He has a point Lily," said Remus. Lily looked at Remus angrily for a moment then sighed. He was right and she knew it. In any case Harry was old enough to make his own decisions. He was twenty-one after all almost twenty-two and married to boot.

"At least Ginny, Ron and Hermione are also going to be there to watch your back," Sirius pointed out.

"This is true," said James seeming a little easier with the idea then he had been a few minutes ago.

"You don't mind if I come and check up on you occasionally do you?" asked Sirius after a moment of silence.

"Of course not," said Harry. "I'm always happy to see you, Sirius you know that."

"Well I guess if this is really what you want then I can't stop you just promise us you'll be careful."

"I promise," said Harry giving his parents a hug.

"Come and see us every once in awhile?" asked Lily.

"Of course mom," said Harry. "As far as I know I'll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas. If I find out different I'll let you know."

All four of the older adults watched as Harry disappeared out of the room with a soft pop.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Lily softly as she looked at the spot where her son had disappeared.

"He'll be fine Lily, don't worry," said James giving her a kiss. "He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"I know but that doesn't prevent me from worrying."

James nodded and all four remained silent for awhile trying not to think of the danger not only Harry could be in but the other three as well.

"He'll be okay," said James getting up from the couch and heading over to the bookcase where he kept his wizard's chess set. "Anybody for a game of chess?"

It was night in Middleton, but where Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were it was still the middle of the afternoon. For at that very moment they were on the other side of the world stopping Drakken's latest scheme to take over the world.

"Give it up Drakken you won't win," said Kim.

"Shego get her!"

"With pleasure!" said Shego coming forward at a run her hands glowing with deadly green energy.

Kim however was ready for her and flipped over the villainess's head and kicked her in the back sending her sprawling.

"Not fair," Shego growled rising and turning to face her arch foe slinging her long black hair out of her face.

"Since when did you ever believe in fair play?" Kim asked snidely as she threw several fast punches and kicks at Shego's midsection.

Ron meanwhile was taking on Drakken with incredible ease. Ron had grown up a lot in the last year ever since he had started dating Kim. He was now more; sure of his abilities and was also less clumsy. Admitting his feelings for his long time friend had done a world of good for his self-esteem.

Finally Kim knocked Shego out and calmly tied her up with some wire that was lying around. "Need any help Ron?" she asked turning and observing the scene before her.

"No thanks KP. I've got it covered," came the voice of her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. The days where he had to be rescued constantly were long gone.

"Oh please isn't fighting one of you indignity enough," Drakken practically wailed. "I'm an evil genius not a martial arts expert."

Finally Ron jumped into the air and with a spin kicked Drakken was unconscious. "He's down for the count. Booyah!" shouted Ron raising his left fist in the air and doing a little victory dance.

Kim grinned for this was vintage Stoppable. "Why don't you go call the police while I watch them?"

"Ok KP," said Ron turning towards the door.

"That won't be necessary," said a deep voice.

Kim and Ron both started in surprise instantly on their guard but relaxed almost immediately.

"Supppeeerrrmaaann," Ron stuttered awed.

"I'll take them to the nearest police station and drop them off."

"We appreciate that Superman," said Kim.

"I'll then come back and give you to a ride home."

"You don't have to do that. I know you must be busy. Wade can get us a ride."

"On the contrary Ms. Possible I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Wade about something important. So I'll be right back after I drop these goons at the nearest police station." Superman then calmly picked up Drakken and his evil sidekick and flew out the door with them. Within seconds neither Kim nor Ron could see him for he had already disappeared from sight.

Both Kim and Ron then looked at each other and shrugged at almost the exact same time.

"What could Superman want to talk to us for?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Kim thoughtfully but before she could say anything more there was a whoosh and Superman landed in front of them kicking up a cloud of dust as he did so, minus his cargo.

"Is there someplace we can talk in private?" asked Superman politely his expression stern.

"Sure I think I saw a clearing on our way in," said Kim trying to determine from Superman's expression what he wanted.

Kim led the way and soon all three were standing in a small clearing surrounded by every kind of tree imaginable, their trunks so thick it would take five people holding hands to span it.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kim her stance relaxed.

"I wanted to offer all three of you a place in the Justice League," Superman explained.

"A place in the JLA?" asked Ron stunned. It was as if one of his life dreams was suddenly becoming reality.

Kim was just as stunned figuring since she had been turned down by Global Justice to join their ranks that nobody else would want her. It was a great honor to be offered a place in the greatest organization in the world, even greater then joining Global Justice.

"You don't have to accept," said Superman as he watched their expressions turned from stunned to disbelieving.

Ron looked at Superman as if he was nuts. "Are you crazy? Being offered a place in the League is an honor and you think we'd turn that down?"

"You wouldn't be the first to turn down the offer. Others have felt as if they couldn't handle the responsibility it brings."

"You're right it is a big responsibility," said Kim. "Between finishing high school, saving the world and getting ready for college I'm not sure I could handle it."

"But KP we graduate in a little more than a month."

"But Ron—college—remember?" said Kim.

"You would be considered part-time members until you have finished schooling and also we would do for you what we do for every member. We would work around your schedule."

"What would these responsibilities include?" asked Kim.

"Oh doing your shift on the Watchtower. Helping too battle super villains and other menaces when they appear. Being sent on missions by the League. Some of the benefits include coming to your rescue if you get in trouble and having any back bills paid for, but since you don't have any bills the money could be used for college. There is also great medical coverage if you get hurt while on League business."

"Come on KP this is a once in a lifetime opportunity knocking at our door here. How often do you get asked to join as select group as this?"

"Okay," said Kim finally, giving in to the pleading note in Ron's voice. "We accept pending on what my parents think of course."

"Yeah," said Rufus in his tiny high-pitched voice, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Good," said Superman sounding pleased. "Come on I'll fly you home and let you talk to your parents."

"We don't want to inconvenience you," said Kim. "Wade can get us a ride back to Middleton."

"I know all about Wade and how he creates all your toys and runs your website. We want him to join to. We realized that Team Possible is a team of three to ask Ms. Possible to join we had to ask Mr. Stoppable and Wade as well. If Wade agrees to join the League is prepared to offer him his own lab with all the equipment he needs."

"Well you certainly know the way to Wade's heart," Kim said dryly. "Offering him his own lab would be like a dream come true for him."

"You're right about one thing Kim, Wade and I are a team, but technically we're a team of four not three. Rufus is also a member."

"Rufus?" asked Superman. "Oh you mean your pet?"

"He's a lot more intelligent than your normal pet," Kim admitted, her dark red hair streaming in the breeze created by Superman's flight. "I've lost count of how many times he's saved us be chewing through ropes or using one of Wade's devices to cut through them. I know it might seem silly to have a pet as a member and a few years ago I probably would have agreed with you, but not now. He's helped us out to many times now for me to discount him just because he's an animal."

"It really isn't as silly as you might think. There have been other hero's in the past to have an animal as a partner. So it's not that unusual."

"You do know where we live right?" asked Kim suddenly turning her head to look into Superman's face.

"Yes Middleton Colorado. The Justice League knows all about you and Mr. Stoppable."

"How did the League come to know so much about us?" asked Kim a little suspiciously.

"Oh we always keep our eye out for possible League material wherever we go. We've had our eye on you for at least a couple of years."

"But that implies one of the League has been to Middleton and you would think I would have heard about it."

"Not necessarily. You ought to realize that most heroes have secret identities. Otherwise we would be mobbed constantly and what most of us want is at least a partially normal life outside of saving the world."

"I never thought about it like that," Kim admitted.

"Most people haven't. A lot of people just assume we don't have a life outside of being heroes. All of us have jobs or are still in school. Some of us even have families."

"Which; makes the secret identity thing all the more important. It's partly to protect the people you care about from being hurt by villains who want revenge on you."

"Precisely," said Superman.

"So that means you have a secret identity right?" asked Ron, curiously.

Kim glared at him for asking such a personal question but as usual it did no good. Finally she shrugged and gave up with a sigh. Ron would never change.

"Yes," said Superman. "Ah here we are Middleton Colorado. If you could just direct me to your home Ms. Possible I'll drop you and Mr. Stoppable off so you can talk to your parents."

Superman then dropped down low enough for Kim to spot her house. He then landed in the trees and put Kim and Ron on their feet.

"How do we contact you if we decide to accept your offer?" This question surprisingly came from Ron.

"Here," said Superman, handing Kim a tiny ear communicator, "Just put it in your ear when you are ready to contact us. It is already tuned to the JLA frequency. You'll get the Watchtower and they'll patch you through to me or one of the others."

"Thank you Superman. I want you to know that Both Ron and I are truly honored by your offer to join the JLA."

"No, it is the League who is honored, Ms. Possible. Very few people have your principles and if they do they don't do anything about them. You however act on those principles and by doing so make the world a better place."

Kim blushed; a red that was almost as dark as her hair. "Thank you sir. I always try to do the right thing. What mom and dad taught me to do and that is to help people who need it."

"Well hopefully I'll see you later Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable."

"Just Kim and Ron will be fine sir," said Kim.

"Kim and Ron then," said Superman smiling a little. "Well I'll see you," he said rising into the air and hovering over their heads for a few seconds before turning and speeding away faster than the speeding bullet that Luthor had once named him.

Kim entered her house just making the curfew despite the lift from Superman. Ron had already headed home for they were supposed to meet in the morning. "You're really cutting it close Kimmy-cub," said the voice of her father.

"I know dad," said Kim. "You didn't have to wait up."

"Who's waiting up?" asked her dad. "I was just reading this book."

"Whatever you say dad," said Kim with a smile knowing that he had been worried about her. "I have some news but it can wait until morning. Good night dad," she said giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Night sweetie, I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

Chapter 3

The next morning luckily was a Saturday so Kim didn't have to be up early and in fact wasn't up until almost nine.

She stumbled downstairs after dressing to find the rest of her family actually home, which was a rare event. Even her brothers were eating breakfast quietly which was a miracle.

"So what's the news, Kim?" asked her mom, Anne Possible.

"Maybe we should wait for Ron to get here. It's his news too."

Suddenly, before anybody could say anything else the door bell rang.

"Looks like that's him now," Kim finished dryly as she got up to answer the door.

Ron stood in the doorway. "Morning, Kim."

"Morning, Ron. They're waiting," she whispered.

"Ah," said Ron also in a whisper. The old Ron would have gotten nervous and clumsy at that point, but this was the new improved version.

"Morning, all," said Ron as he and Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ron," said Kim's mom and dad.

"So what's the news?" asked Jim and Tim together.

"Ron and I have been asked to join the Justice League."

"You're joining the Justice League?" asked her brothers in shock.

"I don't know, Kimmy," said her dad with a frown. "That's a big responsibility what with you finishing high school and everything."

"I realize that, dad, but it's a great honor as Ron informed me and both of us graduate in a month."

"What about college?" asked her mom.

"They would be willing to work around our schedules. They do it for everybody for most of the League has jobs outside of saving the world."

"I still don't know," said Kim's dad.

"Come on Dr. P. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Well I suppose as long as you keep your grades up, finish high school and go to college I don't have any objections."

"What about Wade?" asked Kim's mom.

"Oh, he's been offered a place in the League too," said Ron.

"His own lab as well," added Kim. "Which is bound to please him."

"Have any of you thought about asking Wade what he thinks about joining the League?" asked Anne.

"Whoops," said both Kim and Ron at the same time.

"I guess not," said Anne.

"Maybe you had better ask him what he thinks of all this before you make a final decision."

"Good idea," said Kim, getting up and heading up the stairs to get the Kimmunicator which was on her bedside table.

"Wade?" she asked, turning on the communicator.

"Morning, Kim," said Wade. "What's the stitch?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Kim mysteriously. "Just; that we've been offered a place in the Justice League."

"The Justice League?" said Wade, the astonishment in his voice made Kim smile. "I've been offered a place in the Justice League?"

"Yes, Wade. All four of us have."

"I don't know, Kim. That would mean I'd have to leave my room."

"Wade, you can't stay in your room for the next sixty or seventy years until you die. Isn't it about time that you took a chance?"

"A chance like this comes along only once and if we turn it down, it will probably never come again," Ron added as he came up behind Kim.

"This coming from the laziest human being in the universe," Wade teased him.

"Hey, that was the old Ron," he protested.

"I know you've changed a lot, Ron. Even I'll admit that, but as for joining the Justice League—" Fear waged with desire across his face. Fear of getting into a situation he couldn't handle and desire to take a chance and join one of the most famous organizations in the world. For a change Ron was right. They would probably never be offered a chance like this again. They would go through their lives regretting a wrong decision. Take a chance.

"All right, I'm in," said Wade, coming to a decision.

"Great!" Ron said.

"So where do we go from here?" Wade asked.

"Superman gave me a communicator to contact the Watchtower."

"The Watchtower!" said Wade in astonishment.

"I'll contact the Justice League and tell them we're in. I'll contact you when I have further information," said Kim.

"Right. Over and out." Wade's image vanished from the communicator screen. Both Kim and Ron then headed downstairs to talk to Kim's folks.

"So?" Tim asked.

"What's the verdict?" added Jim.

"Why, are you so interested, tweebs?" asked Kim suspiciously. She knew her brothers and she also knew that they were probably planning something.

"Oh, no reason," said Jim.

"We were just curious," said Tim.

"Yeah, right," said Kim, drawing the words out. "Like I really believe that."

"Kim, we're crushed." said Tim.

"Do you really have so little faith in us?" added Jim.

Then they looked at her, their smiling faces and innocent faces. Like little angels. Kim only rolled her eyes at them.

"This from the terror twins who took my Kimmunicator apart for some project of theirs? Do you even have to ask?" asked Kim, her tone exasperated.

"That was a long time ago," Jim protested.

"That was last year," Kim reminded them.

"So it's in the past," said Tim.

"Aren't you ever going to forgive us?" added Jim.

"I forgave you when it happened last year however that doesn't mean that I am not aware of your mischievous natures and how you seem to get into trouble without even trying."

"Sis, you wound us—"

"To the core."

"Please will you two never grow up?"

"Not if we can help it. Right, bro?" asked Tim. "Hicka Bicka Boo?" he added.

"Right, hoo-sha," said Jim just before the twins gave each other hi-fives.

Kim rolled her eyes again then sighed. "Why don't you go play or something?" she suggested.

"But we want to hear about Wade's decision."

"And if you are going to join the Justice League."

"This is a grown up meeting so scat."

Both boys pouted then disappeared up the stairs.

"A little bit harsh there, weren't you Kimmy?" asked her father.

"Not really, dad. This just might keep them out of trouble for a while although I doubt it and from eavesdropping on the conversation. Isn't that right, boys?" she called up the stairs.

Two groans followed. "How did she know?" asked Jim.

"Maybe she's psychic?" Tim suggested.

Then they looked at each other. "Nah!" they both said then added "Sisters!" Then all was blessedly silent.

"So what's the decision, sweetie?" asked Anne.

"All of us are joining the Justice League!" Ron said. "Booyah!"

"Wade was a bit reluctant at first if only because he would have to leave his room, but he soon realized that opportunities like this don't come around every day," said Kim.

"That boy needs to get out more," said Anne.

"I know."

"This will be a good experience for him interacting with others even if those adults are adults. Maybe he'll become a little less shy and more; sure of himself in the process," said Anne.

"Well, I had better contact the Watchtower," said Kim. "They are supposed to give us further instruction."

"Watchtower? What's a Watchtower?" asked James Possible.

"It's their main base," said Ron. "It's located on the moon. It was built by them to monitor the events on Earth."

"Oh," said James, scratching his head.

"I have the communicator Superman gave me in my room."

"You've actually met Superman?" asked Anne.

"Yes, who do you think brought us home?"

"Oh, too bad the boys aren't here. You know how Superman's always been their favorite superhero."

Kim snorted. "If they knew we had actually met Superman, we would be bombarded with questions and never have a moment's peace."

"Probably true," James admitted.

"Probably nothing," said Kim. "Anyway I'll contact the Watchtower and see what our instructions are."

Kim and Ron rose from the table and started to turn towards the stairs.

"Kim, Ron, at least have some cereal or something. You can't fight evil on empty stomachs," Anne admonished them gently.

Both sighed and turned back to the kitchen table to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, they had both gobbled down cereal and then headed upstairs at a run.

"Kids," said James.

"Yes, but they're good kids," said Anne. "Both are growing up pretty fast. Kim will be eighteen in just a few months and Ron's birthday is a month before that."

"Yeah, they're growing up," said James softly, his eyes sad. "She's no longer my little girl."

Anne smiled. "She'll always be our little girl, James. No matter how old she is," said Anne softly. "Just because she's growing up doesn't change that fact."

James smiled back at his wife. "You're right," he said. "But why do I still have the feelings things will never be quite the same again?"

Kim took the communicator out of her secret hiding place she used to hide things from the tweebs, put it in her right ear, and pulled down the miniature microphone to her mouth. The mini transceiver and mike was a recent bit of technology created by Wayne Industries. It had only been manufactured in the last three or four years. Kim pushed the tiny on switch then said "Kim Possible, calling the Watchtower."

"Watchtower here, Ms. Possible. This is Supergirl speaking. Superman told me that you might be in contact."

"Did he?" Kim asked dryly.

"He did. He told me you had been offered a place in the League. I'm assuming you're going to accept since you have contacted us."

"Yes, so where do we go from here?"

"Well, Superman told me to contact him if you decided to accept the offer. He wants to meet with you at your house."

"Ah, that might be a bad idea," Kim told her. "I have twin brothers that would get involved in any conversation we had at home. Trust me when I say this is not a good thing."

"Well, I could have him meet you somewhere else, but it would have to be private."

"What about that glade he landed in when he brought us home? It's pretty private," Kim suggested

"All right, I'll have him meet you there in say an hour."

"All right, this is Kim signing off."

One hour later, Kim, Ron, and Wade were waiting in the same glade that Superman had landed in the night before.

"Well it's nice to see you punctual!" said the deep voice of the Man of Steel.

"My mother's always said that to be on time is to respect that person by respecting that their time is valuable," said Kim.

"Now we need to work out a schedule for you."

"As far as I know I'll be free weekends until I graduate. Then as far as I know unless I have a mission I'm free until in the fall when I go to college. After that not sure since I don't know my college schedule."

"That'll do for now."

"I'll be the same as far as I know," said Ron.

"Ah Superman, I really don't want to put Ron down but it might be a good idea to keep Ron away from the electronics," said Wade.

"Hey," said Ron offended.

"Ron, you know how you are around complicated electronics so don't take offense, okay?" said Kim soothingly. "Although he is good at computer games."

"All right, you know your skills best," said Superman.

"I'm no whiz at computers like Wade, but if you'll show me how to operate it. I learn fast."

"Now what about putting a teleporter in your home?"

"Ah, Superman, that's a bad idea," said Kim.

"Why?"

"Because as I mentioned to Supergirl earlier my twin brothers Jim and Tim would only take it apart to see how it worked and then cannibalize the parts for one of their experiments."

"Ah, I see."

"Trust me when I tell you that by saying no to them is like an automatic invitation to do the exact opposite."

"You could put one in my room," Wade suggested. "Kim and Ron can use that one. Unlike Kim, I don't have any genius twelve year old siblings to worry about, since I'm an only child."

"That would probably be best," said Superman, forcing down his smile as not to offend them. "Somebody will be by in the next couple of days to install that teleporter."

"Why don't you just have someone send me the directions and the parts? I can more than likely put it together myself."

"I don't know," Superman said. "If you put it together wrong you could end up anywhere even dead."

"I know, but trust me I may only be thirteen, but I've already got my college degrees over the Internet. I built my computer system from scratch and it rivals anything NASA has produced. On the off chance I need assistance I'll call. To tell the truth I don't like anybody in my room I'm not sure I can trust. I have a lot of sensitive equipment that could be damaged very easily."

"Or stolen?" Superman suggested.

"Yes, if they could get past the security system that is."

"Well, I guess we could send you the parts and directions but I want you to make sure you test it on an inanimate object first. I wouldn't want to have your molecules spread all over creation. Not only would I have to explain it to you parents. I would feel extremely guilty for letting you do it by yourself."

"Thanks for that," said Wade. "I appreciate it, but I'm not stupid. I don't plan to take any chances."

"Good," said Superman. "For the League can really use your computer skills. If what I've heard is true you can do practically anything you want."

"Well," said Wade blushing modestly.

"He doesn't like to toot his own horn," said Ron. "But I've seen him do things you would have to see to believe."

"Without him most of our cases would have been a lot harder," Kim admitted. "If not impossible."

"Kim, Ron," Wade protested a bright red at their compliments. "Stop with the compliments already."

"You deserve them and you know it," said Kim giving him a smile. "You'll just have to accept them."

"Well, I really must be going but before I do here are your comm units," he said, handing units too Ron and Wade. "Just put it behind the ear and it has a miniature mike. Just talk into it and you'll get the watch tower. They can connect you to any of the League. Somebody will contact you about Watchtower duty in a few days."

"Okay," said Kim. "I hope to work with you sometime."

"It's been a pleasure and an honor meeting you, Superman," said Wade.

"Same here, big guy," said Ron.

"You three as well. Now if you'll excuse me. I really must be going." Superman started to levitate off the ground then was gone in a streak of red, blue and yellow.

All three on the ground watched in awe as he disappeared into the distance.

Daggeron jerked awake in his chair as he heard a groan of intense pain issue from the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned then opened them tiredly. He had offered to take over and watch Leanbow for the rest of the night so the others could get some sleep. It had been a rough couple of days for all of them. Leanbow had been awake half a dozen times but during those times he had been burning up with fever. At one point Daggeron was sure they were going to lose him but by some miracle he had managed to pull through—although it wasn't quite a miracle for Batman had come back, this time with a salve the was supposed to be good for infections. It had seemed to do the trick and thanks to his ministrations Leanbow was a good deal better.

"Well, look who; is finally awake," said Daggeron with a relieved grin. It was the first time he had felt like smiling in days.

Leanbow blinked and Daggeron noticed the delirium was finally gone from his eyes.

"Where am I?" Leanbow asked his mind still foggy.

"Don't you remember?" asked Daggeron with a frown.

He wasn't too worried however for Batman had warned them that after such a high fever Leanbow would be weak and groggy and might not remember at first were he was or who they were. "You're at Rootcore. You've had quite a bad fever for the last few days."

"Daggeron? Is that you?" asked Leanbow finally seeming to recognize his former pupil and friend.

"It is indeed," said Daggeron. "You've had us all very worried, especially your wife."

"Where is Udonna? I am quite anxious to see her," said Leanbow weakly.

"She's sleeping. She has been almost constantly at your side for the last few days. She was almost dead on her feet so Clare and I convinced her to get some rest before she collapsed and we were looking after her too. I can go wake her if you want."

"No that's okay let her sleep. She probably needs the rest."

They both fell silent when a few minutes later Leanbow asked softly, "So am I dying?"

"Not anymore you're not," Daggeron assured him. "Thanks to Batman you're on the road recovery."

"What did Batman do?"

"Oh he took a sample of your blood, and you were so out of it you didn't even twitch. Then he studied it under a microscope and told us that he could counteract the poison if he could get the ingredients he needed. To make a long story short once he got the ingredients and mixed them and you drank it. For the last few days you've been fighting a very high fever with a body already weakened by the poison. It was touch and go for a while but now you should be okay."

"Ah so I guess I owe this Batman my life?"

"Yes," answered Daggeron simply.

Leanbow studied his former student's expression then said, "I'm guessing he has another identity?"

"Yes," said Daggeron, his expression unreadable.

"And I'm assuming you know that identity?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you he made us all swear that we would not reveal his identity on pain of death and you know that once I give my word I do not break it."

"Yes I know. You are an honorable man Daggeron and I ought to know since I trained you to be a knight."

"He might decide you have a right to know and tell you himself but I will not. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, like me your word is your bond."

"Yes," said Daggeron. "Maybe you should get some more rest. Batman has said that it will take at least a month before you are fully recovered, from nearly dying."

"Was I that close?"

"Yes, you were very near death's door but by his skill, your own stubbornness and a great deal of luck he pulled you back."

"I'll have to thank him for without him I would have surely died. Is he still around?"

"Yes, he has stayed in a hotel in town and come to check on you several times a day. He seemed pleased at your rate of recovery."

"More than pleased actually," said a voice from the doorway. When Daggeron spun around and looked ready for a fight he added, "Sorry I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me."

"I tend to forget how silently you move," said Daggeron relaxing.

"Sorry it's habit. It is so ingrained after all these years that I couldn't change even if I wanted to. Being able to move silently and blend with the shadows has saved my life more than once, believe me." He moved further into the room and both men noticed how gracefully and fluidly he did so.

"As I was saying your recovery was nothing short of miraculous. My skills might have helped but if it had not been for your strong will to live my skills would have meant nothing."

"I owe you my life and I will always be in your debt."

"As I told your wife several days ago I know the pain of losing people you care about. All I did was what had to be done. No debts or thanks are required," Batman said his eyes and expression filled with pain and sadness.

"I'm in your debt all the same," said Leanbow. The steel in his voice told Batman he wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it.

Batman sighed then nodded accepting Leanbow's vow. Both Daggeron and Leanbow relaxed for they had tensed up.

"I know all about honor," said Batman. "And I will not insult you by refusing to accept your vow. However I don't think I deserve it."

"If there is anything I've learned, honor comes in many forms," said Leanbow. "In your own way you are as honorable as Daggeron. Do you not risk your life on a daily basis to protect the city you call home? Do you not help to protect innocent people so they can live their lives in peace and without fear? Do you not do all this with no monetary reward but because you know it is the honorable thing to do? That my friend is honor. Someone who does the right thing for no reward except knowing it is the right thing to do."

Daggeron nodded as Leanbow finished speaking for he agreed with all that his old teacher had said.

Batman nodded but didn't speak for a moment. Finally he said, "You may be right in any case you've given me a lot to ponder. Now I'll leave you to rest."

"I think you might have actually hit a nerve," said Daggeron. "And from what I know of him that is a difficult thing to do."

When Leanbow did not respond Daggeron looked down at the bed only to discover his friend fast asleep. He sighed and relaxed back in his chair and soon he too was asleep again continuing his interrupted nap.

A week later Leanbow was allowed to get out of bed for something other than the restroom. Both Daggeron and Nick were there to help support him for although he was well enough to be up and about he was still incredibly weak from the ordeal that his body had just endured. It took a long time to recover from being so close to dying especially since Leanbow had had more than one foot in the grave.

With Daggeron and Nick supporting him Leanbow staggered and swayed as they led him to the main room where Udonna was waiting with a pot of tea already made. The wound in his side had healed over nicely although it wasn't all the way healed over yet and he would have a scar where the sword had bit deep. Bruce and Diana were also there for they had both been in and out of Rootcore quite a bit for the last week or so and both had wanted to hear his tale of how he had come to be in such dire straits. Both of them were also in costume for Leanbow still didn't know their identities. Bruce had considered telling him his identity for he was the only one of the group who did not know but as of yet had not come to a decision.

Nick and Daggeron led Leanbow to sit beside his wife then took seats themselves. Not only were Bruce and Diana there so was Clare and the other four Mystic Force Rangers.

"Well I guess you want me to tell you how I came to be out in the forest near death." Leanbow paused then took a sip of the tea that Clare had handed him.

"It all began not long after I had come to help the Rangers fight Morticon, Necrolai hit Catasros with a tracking scale once I had come to the surface to help you. After I went back to guarding the master from rising Necrolai tracked me under Sculpin's orders. Once they found out where I was two of the remaining Terrors attacked me and I could not hold them off all by myself. Finally one got through my armor and cut that wound into my side. After that although I still fought each of my attacks grew weaker and weaker until I had lost so much blood that I was no match for them. The next thing I remember is being out in the forest with the two Terrors standing over me. I don't know if I did a spell and accidentally brought them with me or if then brought me there to die."

Flashback

"Should we kill him? He has stopped the master from rising."

"Why bother? He'll be dead soon anyway. That wound is deep and he'll be dead in an hour, two tops with him bleeding like a stuck pig."

Both Terrors laughed then disappeared into the portal.

"I lay there for I don't know how long. I was only dimly conscious when I heard a voice singing out in the forest and getting closer."

"O it's a fine life..."

Suddenly the singing stopped as the figured came out of the trees and saw the man lying on the ground looking as if he was already dead.

"Oh Leanbow is it really you?" asked Phineas for that was who he was. He stopped talking when the figure didn't move or respond.

Phineas checked for a pulse and found one through it was weak and thready.

"Uh..." Phineas looked around quickly and then continued, "I'll go get help. I'll be right back," he promised rising to his feet from where he had been crouching. The little troblin was then gone so fast it was as if he had vanished by magic.

End Flashback

"I don't remember much after that only it seemed to take him forever before I finally heard him returning and with company. I hoped it was friendly for I was in no position to defend myself if it turned out to be an enemy. Finally they were close enough that I could hear the conversation they were having."

Flashback

"Phineas are you sure you saw Leanbow near death lying out here in the woods?" asked Daggeron.

"Yes, yes Daggeron I'm sure. I was there at the great battle twenty years ago I know what Leanbow looks like and I'm telling you that it is him and that he is very near passing over to the other side."

This was a long speech for the little troblin and he fell completely silent after that. Daggeron sighed and followed for if it was true and his old teacher was bleeding to death out in the forest and he had a chance to save him—

It was just so hard to believe, but Phineas was an honest creature and he would never lie to someone he considered a friend and never about something this important.

"Here," said Phineas suddenly stopping so aptly that Daggeron nearly ran into him. "Tell me that isn't Leanbow."

Daggeron looked and then rushed to his friend's side. Phineas had been right it was Leanbow.

"Come on Phineas help me get him back to Rootcore," ordered Daggeron.

"I don't know. Moving him might not be the best idea," said Phineas. "With an injury as severe as this..."

"I know but what choice do we have? We can't look after him out here. We don't have the equipment we need not to mention anybody could come and finish whoever did this started. We'll have to risk it. We have no choice if we want him to have a chance to live."

Phineas nodded and helped Daggeron lift the big man onto his shoulders. "Go on ahead to Rootcore and inform Udonna to get a bed and the medical supplies ready."

Phineas nodded and without a word vanished into the forest.

End Flashback

"The next thing I remember is waking up in Rootcore with Daggeron sitting by my bedside. Oh I remember being in and out of consciousness but it's pretty hazy. Almost like it wasn't me it happened to at all."

"That's because you had like a 105 degree fever," said Batman speaking for the first time. "With a fever that high your memories are going to be indistinct at best from the delirium. Be glad your fever didn't go any higher for if it had you probably would not have survived especially not with your body already weakened."

"Well I don't care how it happened I'm just happy to have you home," said Udonna fervently taking her husband's hand in her own.

"Well now that you are getting better I really must be getting back home. I can't let Superman take over my patrols forever for he has his own city to look after."

"Could you stay for a few more days?" asked Leanbow. "There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Well..." Batman said seeming deep in thought as he considered Leanbow's request. "I'll have to make sure Superman can handle it for a few more days. He not only has Metropolis to look after he has his family to think about. If his wife's okay with it..."

"Whoa you mean Superman's married?" asked Chip in astonishment for this was an; all new concept for him.

"Yes he is married and no I'm not going to tell you her name. And yes Superman has a secret identity and no I'm not going to tell you what it is. Does that about cover all your questions?"

"I guess so," said Chip looking disappointed. Sometimes Chip was like a big kid with his enthusiasm about life and his endless questions.

Everybody smiled at Chip's expression but made sure he wasn't looking when they did.

"Now as I was saying before Chip interrupted as long as it's okay with his wife and there's nothing pressing back home I can stay for a few more days."

"I appreciate it," said Leanbow refusing to say anything more on the subject at least until he had talked it over with his wife and Daggeron first.

"What are you thinking?" asked Udonna. All three of them were back in Leanbow's room for he was not yet well enough to be out of bed for long.

"I was thinking that isn't there a precedent for making someone a knight even if they haven't gone through the formal training but have proved themselves worthy?" asked Leanbow.

The two considered Leanbow's question carefully before Daggeron finally replied, "I think so, but it hasn't been used in centuries if I remember my history."

"Yes Daggeron is right there have been several times in our history where someone was made a knight if they proved their valor and courage in battle."

"I wanted Batman to stay around for a while because I was thinking if anybody deserved to be knighted it's him."

Both Daggeron and Udonna looked surprised. Surprised they hadn't thought of it themselves more than any other reason.

Daggeron rubbed the underside of his beard thoughtfully for a moment. "You're right if anybody deserves it he does. I do have one question however, how do we get him to accept? From what I know of him he's an extremely stubborn man. He won't accept that he deserves the honor easily."

"We could tell Diana our idea and see if she'll talk to him?" Udonna suggested after a moment.

"It's worth a try," Leanbow agreed.

"You stay here I'll talk to her," said Udonna. "I promise I'll report back what she says."

"All right you talk to her," said Leanbow.

"In the meantime why don't you get some rest? You are not to overstrain yourself. Batman's orders. You might have a relapse if you don't take it easy. He also said that a relapse at this point might very well kill you."

"All right you go talk to Diana and I promise to rest until you get back."

Udonna gave Daggeron a look and he nodded understanding her silent message. The look she gave him was, make sure he does rest even if you have to tie him to the bed.

She then turned and exited to open door closing it behind her.

As she walked down the hallway towards the main room she considered her options and what to say to Diana. As far as she knew both of them were in town and might not come back here for another day. She supposed it was up to her to locate Diana in Briarwood and have that talk. She rarely went into town unless it was to help the Rangers fight, but she supposed that she had just been busy and hadn't had time to go any other time.

She sighed then thought, _Why do I have the feeling Batman can be more stubborn then Leanbow?_

A little later Udonna finally tracked Diana down to the park. She had borrowed some clothes from Vida and Madison and was now dressed in a very pretty white top to represent her Ranger color and black pants.

"Udonna?" asked Diana surprised to see her outside of the Mystic Woods and dressed in modern day clothes. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about an idea Leanbow, Daggeron and I had."

"Oh what's that?" asked Diana as Udonna sat down beside her on the park bench.

Diana was also dressed in everyday clothes instead of her costume. She was wearing a, very pretty turquoise silk top and black pants with her long, black hair hanging loose.

"My husband feels he owes your husband a debt and he also feels that in order to pay back at least part of that debt and also because he has earned it that Leanbow would like to make Bruce a knight."

Diana stared at her in astonishment for several long seconds. "You're serious?" she asked finally finding her voice.

"Yes," said Udonna. "Leanbow doesn't ever joke about things like that."

"So why talk to me instead of him?" asked Diana.

"Because as Daggeron pointed out Bruce is an extremely stubborn man and he would probably refuse outright if it came from someone he doesn't know all that well but if it came from someone he was close too..."

"You mean me?" asked Diana. "I don't know if I have that kind of power. We married true and he does trust me in most things but if I did talk to him about this and tried to convince him it was an honor he might go even more stubborn. Of course there is always the off chance he won't go stubborn on us and will actually agree to do it but the likelihood of that happening is like a thousand to one."

Udonna lips twitched as she fought down a smile at Diana's words. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well if you are going to insist on going through with this although I am reluctant to do so I'll talk to him and if I can't convince him I'll simply tell him that Alfred would be very disappointed in him. Alfred Pennyworth is the man that raised him as I believe I mentioned before. They are very close and Bruce would have a harder time being Batman without Alfred in the background doing a hundred different things. Sometimes I think he never sleeps. Anyway he's also from England and he knows what an honor it is to be knighted. Bruce will get a lecture that will practically fry his eardrums and that will make him wish he hadn't been so stubborn. Just the threat of bringing Alfred down here will probably do the trick."

"Ah," said Udonna, "Where is he anyway?"

"He said he had some business to take care of and that he would meet me for lunch in about an hour. I'll broach the subject then. Anyway I'll tell you the content of our conversation as soon as I've talked to him. I won't guarantee you any results because I can't."

"Understandable," said Udonna. "I'll just head back to Rootcore then. I don't want to leave Leanbow alone for too long."

"Before you go I just want you to know that I realize what an honor this is. I also want to thank you for thinking of him."

"It has nothing to do with that," Udonna explained. "You don't bestow knighthood on just anyone. That person has to have earned the right and Batman has. Not only does he already have the skills, he also protects the city he calls home from the people who would take advantage of the innocent and the elderly. Leanbow would never have suggested it if he didn't think that your husband really deserved the honor."

"This is true," said Diana knowing that Leanbow was an honorable man and from little she knew of him he would never even have thought of it if the recipient he had in mind wasn't worthy. "And he is already called the Dark Knight so this will just make it official."

"I'll see you back at Rootcore," said Udonna rising.

An hour later Diana met Bruce for lunch and Bruce immediately noticed that his wife looked worried about something.

"So what the problem?" he asked as soon as they were seated and alone.

"What do you mean?" Diana hedged.

"I can tell you're worried about something. I've known you long enough to be able to tell."

"It's not worried precisely," Diana said then stopped as the waitress came up to them and asked if they were ready to order.

Both ordered and when the waitress had disappeared again Diana said, "Oh it's nothing really I just had a rather interesting conversation with Udonna."

"What about?" asked Bruce.

"You," answered Diana.

"Me?" asked Bruce in genuine surprise. "Why me?"

"Apparently Leanbow, Udonna and Daggeron had a little conference after we had left and Leanbow brought up the suggestion of knighting you."

"Knighting me?" Bruce repeated the look on his face priceless for it was one of utter astonishment and amazement. This particular expression on Bruce's face was so unusual that Diana nearly laughed aloud but managed to restrain herself. "Why would Leanbow make such a suggestion in the first place?"

"Bruce you've got to be kidding," said Diana, sometimes still surprised at her husband's self image of himself. If he had one fault it was that he couldn't seem to understand why somebody would want to honor him at all. "Look at all you do not only as Batman—" she whispered the name so no one could overhear. "—but as yourself. As Batman you fight the city's criminals nearly dying on a dozen different occasions that I am aware of. I am sure it is more—but that doesn't matter at the moment—and as Bruce Wayne you give millions of dollars every year for charities and employ thousands of employees thereby giving people jobs that that might otherwise have gotten them. You go out of your way to help the needy and the destitute. You supply a great deal of the money that the Justice League uses to buy equipment and to build the Watchtower. Need I go on?"

"So?"

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. "Bruce," she said drawing out the name. "My point is that Leanbow thinks you have all the right qualities to be knighted and I happen to agree with him. You might not have had the formal training true but that doesn't mean you don't have the skills or the values that any good knight lives by. True honor is a very rare thing in today's world especially someone whose honor is so much a part of him that he practically breathes it. That you almost give up your life to defend people who cannot defend themselves just proves it."

"Diana—" Bruce began then stopped as the waitress came back to deliver their food.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"No thanks we're fine," said Diana wanting to keep Bruce on the edge before he could find a way to dismiss her words completely. The waitress turned to leave and when she was gone Diana continued her argument. "Bruce I know you do what you do because of what happened to your parents and I don't blame you for taking that route but you have to realize that the rest of us do what we do because not using our powers to help people goes against everything we were raised to believe in but you don't have any powers other then what you've been trained in. You don't have to do what you do for you can be hurt far more easily than the rest of us but that has never stopped you from doing what you know to be right."

"So what's the point you're trying to make?" asked Bruce.

Diana sighed again wondering if her husband was being deliberately obtuse or if he really didn't understand. "The point is Bruce that you do what you do because you believe in the law but you also realize that sometimes the law doesn't go far enough and that the police and other law enforcement agencies can't be everywhere and so you do what you do not only because you believe in justice but because you are an honorable man who believes in what he does and because you care. This means you have all the right qualities to be a good knight. One you'll never take advantage of your money to hurt people and two you do everything in your power to help people whether they know it or not."

When Bruce looked ready to object Diana said, "For once in your life don't be as stubborn as a mule. If England's queen wanted to knight you, could you turn it down without insulting the whole monarchy?"

"Probably not," Bruce admitted.

"Well think of this along the same lines. If we insult these people by refusing we probably won't be able to get them to join the League. To tell the truth I would at least like to have them as friends and allies if we can't convince them to join us."

When Bruce still looked hesitant she pulled out her trump card. "Don't make me bring Alfred all the way down here just to tell you the same things I have. Not only will he be annoyed at you for tearing him away from his duties he'll be mad at you for being so stubborn. I'm sure he realizes what an honor it is even if you do not."

"You wouldn't!" Bruce exclaimed already mentally cringing at the lecture he was sure to receive if Diana did what she threatened.

"I will," promised Diana. "So quit being such a big baby and take your medicine like a good boy."

"Diana! There's no need to be insulting," Bruce protested. Diana noticed however that he was smiling which meant he wasn't mad—maybe.

"All right I give in. How can I not with you threatening to sic Alfred on me? And yes I know precisely what he would have to say on the matter." He grimaced again this time visibly.

"Not looking forward to the lecture?" asked Diana.

"Please when Alfred gets going he could strip paint off a wall with that tongue of his as you know very well."

"Yes I know I've been on the wrong end of his temper a time or two; myself. So does this mean you'll do it?"

"Didn't I already say I would? You do realize that this means I'll have to tell Leanbow my identity."

"Yes, but I thought you were considering doing that anyway."

"I was but I hadn't come to a firm decision as of yet, but I guess it's not really fair to keep him out of the loop since the others know and from what I have observed of him he is like Daggeron a very honorable man who would rather die than break his word once given."

"That's the impression I got as well," said Diana taking the last bite of her sandwich and tea.

Bruce then signaled the waitress and asked for the check.

"I'll just be a minute sir," said the waitress politely, knowing a rich man when she saw one. Oh he and his wife weren't dressed like it but she could practically smell something that told her this guy was loaded. Maybe it was his posture which was ramrod straight which meant he might have either been in the military sometime in the past or he had been taught from a very early age to not slouch. She would bet a week's wages that it was number two.

Then there were his nails which were neat clean and she would bet manicured. He also worked for he had callous' on some of his fingers of both hands as well.

The waitress came back with the check and Bruce gave her a fifty then telling her to keep the change.

_Yep, he was loaded all right,_ she thought as she watched the two walk out arm-in-arm

By mutual consent the two wondered towards Rock Porium and the tree which was the portal to Rootcore across from it. They entered the tree holding hands. Bruce was not dressed as Batman and Diana assumed that was the way he wanted it and he had decided to tell Leanbow his identity. Bruce never forgot anything for his mind was like a steel trap once something entered, it never escaped.

They both entered Rootcore hand in hand to find Udonna and Leanbow sitting on the couch just holding each other and talking quietly. Leanbow still looked somewhat pale but well on the mend.

Finally Udonna seemed to realize that they had company and looked up and saw them. Her expression immediately changed to surprise for although she was not surprised to see them she was amazed to see them out of costume.

"Leanbow we have company," she told him quietly gesturing towards the doorway.

Leanbow looked up at Udonna's words and although his expression didn't change when Bruce and Diana entered the room they could tell he was still surprised.

"Batman I presume?" he asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in response then asked calmly, "And how did you determine that?"

"From the way you move. You have the same warrior's grace as Batman."

"Ah," said Bruce. "You must be very observant not many people would have noticed that."

"To be fair Bruce not many people have met you as you and also met your alter ego," Diana put in.

"And the other reason is because not many people would know about this realm except for those who had actually been here," Leanbow put in.

"This is true," said Bruce. "Anyway the name is Bruce Wayne."

"I'm assuming that since you are here and since you have revealed your secret identity to me that Diana managed to talk you into the knighting ceremony?" asked Leanbow.

"Let's just say she can be very persuasive and leave it at that," said Bruce his expression closed.

"So when is this ceremony to take place now that he has agreed to it?" asked Diana changing the subject.

"It will be at least a week from now," said Leanbow. "I need time to regain my strength."

"Two weeks would be better," said Bruce. "You've been through quite an ordeal."

"Two weeks then," Leanbow agreed. "Now do I have your word of honor that you have agreed to be knighted on your own free will? That you have not been coerced? For if you go through with this and it is not on your own free will you could take the resentment of being forced out on people."

"I give you my word that that I have agreed to this on my own free will and that I have not been forced in anyway," said Bruce solemnly.

"Good," said Leanbow looking pleased.

"Who will be attending the ceremony?" asked Diana.

"Well all the Mystic Force Rangers and Clare will be there and whoever you want to invite," said Leanbow.

"Not that many people know my identity as Bruce Wayne so that will keep the guest list down. Superman if he can make it, Alfred, Flash and the Green Lantern and that about covers all the people who know my identity besides Diana of course."

"Aren't you forgetting your adopted Dick Grayson and Batgirl?"

"No, because I don't believe either can come. They are both in college and don't get a break for at least another couple of months."

When Udonna looked as if she wanted to say something Bruce continued before she could, "Dick was my sidekick. Robin the Boy Wonder we called him. Ever since he grew up and went to college I haven't had a sidekick. As for Batgirl she just showed up on the scene one day and I'll admit she's good at what she does." Bruce explained his expression turning stony. "In the meantime we really need to get back to the original reason Diana tracked you down in the first place."

"To join the League?" asked Udonna.

"Yes," said Diana.

"Well I have nothing against it if half of what Chip and Diana have told me about the League is true. Of course it isn't just my decision but everybody's."

"What we need to do is get everybody together and discuss it," said Udonna sensibly. "How can we get in touch with you when we come to a decision?"

"You can reach in Gotham by phone. Here's my card," said Bruce handing over a card. It looked just like a business card except it had his home number on it instead of his business one. "Whenever you come to a decision whatever it is just call that number and you'll get our home. Now more than likely you'll get Alfred for he usually answers the phone but just ask for either me or Diana and if we're not there he will know how to get in touch with us."

Udonna took the card and put it someplace it wouldn't get lost. "I assume you'll be heading home now?"

"Yes, but both of us will be back in two weeks as promised."

"Could you make it a couple of days before?" asked Leanbow

"I guess so, why?" asked Bruce curiously.

"Because traditionally you have to go through a night of fasting and contemplating your responsibilities before the actual ceremony. However because of the constant monster attacks there won't be the usual feast afterwards."

"Understandable," said Bruce. "A couple of days before then." Both of them then turned to go and exited Rootcore arm in arm.

The next day after the departure of Bruce and Diana all the Rangers and Clare were gathered at Rootcore. They had just been through a major battle and all of them looked tired but even though they all wanted to go home and get some sleep they also knew they all had a major decision to make. And the decision was whether or not they wanted join the League. Chip of course was all for it but that was not really surprising considering he was a big fan of theirs.

"Well now that we are all here—" Udonna began, "—this meeting is now open."

"You all know the reason we are all here," said Leanbow, "And that is whether we all want to join the League. It must be a unanimous decision for we are a team and work better as such then alone."

"I'm all for it," said Chip enthusiastically.

"We know," all the Rangers said at once smiling at Chip's enthusiasm.

"What about the rest of you?" Udonna asked.

"I agree with Chip," said Vida. "It is a once in a lifetime opportunity and the Justice League does a lot of good. So my vote is yes."

Maddie immediately cast her vote to mirror her sister's for they had talked about little else for days and had agreed that it was too good a chance to pass up.

Daggeron looked serious as he said, "I know I've kind of been out of the loop considering I was cursed to be a frog and stuck in a cave for almost twenty years but I've been doing some checking into them and they seem to be exactly who they say they are. A group of heroes who had their own separate territories until they got together and decided to form a League so they could help each other against bigger menaces then most single people can handle alone. That kind of operation takes a lot of money and guess who it is being supplied by?"

"Bruce Wayne?" Nick suggested, sounding ironic.

"Yes, apparently he supplies a great deal of the money they use but it is all through shell companies."

"I can understand why," said Chip. When the others looked at him and he explained, "Think about it guys all the big companies have a Board of Directors and what do; you think that Board would do if they found out that he had been supplying the League with money? Especially that much?"

"They would likely go ballistic. Big companies like that always keep their eye on the bottom line and that is how much profit they're making," said Xander.

"Exactly, most big companies aren't known for their generous natures. They could claim he'd been embezzling and even if it went to court it could be years before it was solved and in the meantime the money would be tied up and unusable while the case was fought out."

"So I guess that mean you vote yes Daggeron?" asked Leanbow.

Daggeron nodded and Leanbow looked satisfied. "Now what about you Xander? Bowen? Clare? You are the only three that has not voted."

"I think it's a good idea," said Xander. "So my vote is yes."

"As for mine it is whatever Udonna's decision is," said Clare.

"Bowen?" asked Udonna looking at her son. Nick looked unsure of what his vote should be but he finally sighed seeming to come to a decision. "Yes," he said finally realizing that he would follow his friends into hell and back again if necessary to do so.

"Good and as for me and Udonna we have already talked about it and decided to vote yes if all of you said the same. So that makes it unanimous. Bowen I give you the job of calling Gotham and telling Bruce and Diana of our decision," said Leanbow.

"Yes dad," said Nick.

"If that is all then I declare this meeting closed," said Udonna.

The others nodded and began to disperse when Leanbow called out "Bowen could you stay for awhile?" asked Leanbow.

"Sure dad," Nick agreed, looking apprehensive.

"Leanbow you really should go back to bed. You still aren't completely recovered from being hurt so bad," Udonna told him the concern obvious is her voice and face.

"Udonna I can't spend the next month flat on my back in bed. I'm fine, don't worry so much," Leanbow assured her stroking her cheek with his thumb in a sign of affection.

Udonna looked about ready to protest then stopped herself. She looked at Nick and her eyes pleaded with him to do something over Leanbow's head.

"So why did you want me to stay?" asked Nick giving his mother a look that said, 'What do you expect me to do?'

"Just so we could talk. I want to get to know my son. I've been under a spell for almost twenty years after all."

"What's to know?" asked Nick with a shrug. "I came to Briarwood about ten months ago and became a Power Ranger. I made friends with the others on the team, and I found out my parents weren't dead like I had thought. End of story."

"Bowen," said Udonna sternly.

"It's okay Udonna. I can understand his reluctance to talk about his past. He hardly knows me," said Leanbow.

"It's not that, at least not mostly. I just don't like to talk about my life," Nick explained. "Let's just say it hasn't been very happy at least not until I came to Briarwood and leave it at that."

When Nick finally left a few minutes later Leanbow stared after him his expression sad.

"I'm really sorry about how he acted," said Udonna, sympathetically.

"No Udonna, as I said several days ago, I can understand his attitude. After all until recently he didn't even know that I was still alive and now that he does somewhere in his subconscious he is still trying to figure out if I can be trusted. He more than likely feels as if I will betray the Rangers at the first opportunity. After all I was Koragg the Knight Wolf until just a couple of weeks ago. Like me he doesn't trust people easily and the ones that he does have not betrayed him."

"But you had no memory of your former life," Udonna protested.

"And deep down Bowen knows that, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel betrayed."

"Maybe once he gets to know you better he'll come around," Udonna suggested and the hope in her voice was heartbreaking to hear.

"Let's just say I have a feeling that Bowen is like me in more ways than one. It will probably take a drastic act in order for him to ever trust me completely."

"You're probably right," sighed Udonna her disappointment obvious.

"Don't worry Udonna we can still hope that'll he'll come around."

Suddenly Leanbow yawned for he suddenly felt as if all the energy had been sucked from him. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. I don't have as much energy as I thought I did and don't you dare tell me I told you so," Leanbow ordered with a smile as Udonna looked ready to say something.

"Would I do that?" Udonna asked instead.

"Yes, if you were proven right after you had already warned me that I probably didn't have that much energy to spare."

"Here let me help you," Udonna said as she got him to his feet and headed towards his bed in the back of Rootcore.

Two weeks later as promised Bruce and Diana were back this time coming by Bruce's private jet and this time Alfred was with them. Their sons had been left with an old family friend of Diana's and Bruce's for the duration.

Bruce had a car reserved in their name and all they had to do was pick it up.

Within minutes they were driving into Briarwood from the airport and soon arrived at the Rock Porium.

"I'm glad you agreed to this sir," said Alfred. "Being knighted is quite an honor even if it isn't by England's Queen."

"Wait until you meet them Alfred I think you'll like all of them," said Diana.

"If you say so Mistress Diana," said Alfred politely.

"They all have a great deal of honor," added Bruce. "Who else would risk their lives on a daily basis to protect their home?"

"Probably not many people sir," admitted Alfred. "People who know how to stand up for what they believe in is a very rare thing in today's world."

"Precisely," said Diana as both turned to enter the store while Alfred waited by the car.

"Yo Bruce! Diana!" called Chip by way of greeting as he saw them enter.

"At this very informal greeting Bruce actually grinned for it was so like him to greet someone older than him by their first names and not be self-conscious about it.

"Hi Chip," said Diana.

"You here for the knighting ceremony?" asked Chip.

"Of course I am since they can't have the ceremony without the main participant," said Bruce dryly, the humor obvious. "And keep your voice down. We don't want the whole store to know about it," he added.

"Whoops sorry," said Chip more quietly the repressed excitement still in his voice. "I just wanted you to know I was really excited when I heard about it. You see Daggeron is training me to someday be knighted myself."

"Well congratulations in advance then and make sure you invite us to the ceremony whenever it is," said Bruce.

"I will," Chip promised. "It's like a dream come true for me to be trained as a knight."

"You must have a lot of strange dreams then," said Diana not unkindly.

"Yes," said Chip not really noticing how rude the statement was. "Ever since I was little I read a ton of books on knights and what they stood for. King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table was my favorite. Ever since then I dreamed of becoming just like one of King Arthur's knights. I didn't really believe it would happen of course."

"Sometimes dreams do come true, Chip," said Bruce thinking of how his marriage to Diana and the birth of his two sons was like that for him. He also thought that Chip had been born in the wrong century. He should have been born back when knights were still a common sight.

"We had better get going Bruce," said Diana.

"Yes Leanbow, Udonna and Daggeron are expecting us," Bruce agreed.

"I'll call and tell them you're on your way," said Chip taking out his Morpher which doubled as a communicator.

"Thanks Chip just let us tell the others hello before we go."

"They're all back in the stockroom," said Chip. "I'll get them for you."

A few minutes later Bruce, Diana and Alfred were all standing in front of Rootcore. Much to Bruce's surprise Alfred had been able to use the portal without any trouble once he had been told it was there.

When Bruce had asked how he had said rather simply, 'There are more things in heaven and Earth then are dreamt of in our philosophy' and had then added, 'I've been living with you too long sir.'

Alfred was an older man at least in his late sixties early seventies with short white hair and mustache. He also wore a pair of black rimmed glasses and was over six feet tall and skinny.

The three were immediately met by Daggeron who greeted all Bruce and Diana like old friends. "Welcome to Rootcore."

As for Alfred he was staring at the dragon's head that was the main entrance to Rootcore.

"Daggeron meet Alfred Pennyworth. Not only the Waynes butler but also a good friend and the man who raised me."

"It's a pleasure Mr. Pennyworth," said Daggeron shaking Alfred's hand. "You've raised a fine man here."

"Thank you sir, I think he turned out rather well myself and please call me Alfred."

"If you'll come this way Udonna and Leanbow are expecting you."

All three followed Daggeron as he led them into Rootcore.

"Welcome to our home," said Udonna after they had entered the main ground floor room.

"Udonna, Leanbow may I introduce Alfred Pennyworth?"

After introductions were over they all sat down and Bruce asked Leanbow, "So what's our next move?"

"Well starting tonight you began fasting and your vigil then tomorrow at dawn we knight you. Also you'll need two people to stand as kind of an honor guard."

"To make sure I don't fall asleep?" suggested Bruce with a wry smile.

"Something like that," said Daggeron, glad that they hadn't insulted someone who was fast becoming a good friend.

"I wouldn't worry he's so used to staying out until almost dawn sometimes as Batman," said Alfred.

"When do you sleep?" asked Udonna. "I mean between your daytime activities and your nighttime ones?"

"Not to worry. Not every night is a major case and even when I have to stay out all night I've trained myself to survive on less sleep."

"But eventually—" said Udonna.

"Yes, it does catch up with you but by that time the case is over, the bad guys are in jail and you can go home and get some sleep."

"In the meantime I would strongly suggest that you get some sleep before tonight," said Leanbow.

"That might be a good idea," said Bruce. "I'll just head back to the hotel and sack out."

"Why don't you stay here? We have an extra bed you can use for a few hours," said Udonna.

"I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Leanbow assured him echoing his wife.

"All right," said Bruce.

"Night Bruce," Diana told him. "We'll see you in about six hours."

"The fasting and vigil start at sundown," Daggeron added as Udonna led Bruce up the stairs and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

Chapter 4

That night Daggeron and Chip led Bruce out to a secluded glade that had been used for the same purpose for centuries. Daggeron had asked Chip to be his second since he was in training. Chip had been thrilled and ecstatic all at once and had accepted. His parents however believed that he was staying with Xander for the night. Xander was supposed to cover for him.

"We'll be out here," said Daggeron. "Good luck."

"Thanks I appreciate it," said Bruce, stepping into the glade.

Bruce was not in his everyday clothes. He was dressed in the clothes provided by Udonna. Where she had gotten his exact size he didn't feel like he had a right to ask, but in any case they fit him like a glove.

He was wearing black leather pants and above that a white silk shirt tucked into the pants. The silk of the shirt was as fine as anything you could buy. It practically slid over his skin like cream. The only difference being form a store bought shirt was that it was open at the neck like one of those old fashioned buccaneer shirts except there were no ruffles at the neck and cuffs.

_Thank goodness for that,_ Bruce thought. He'd look ridicules with ruffles not to mention one of those tricorn hats with a feather sticking out of the brim. He also had on a short cape that was tucked into the inside of his shirt and attached somehow.

Over the shirt was a vest with black bats stitched into it to represent his being Batman. On his feet were boots also of finely crafted leather. These were the kind of boots that went all the way to the knee. There was also room in them to keep a knife or a dagger.

Bruce sat down on the grass his back against a tree as he thought about how his life had led him to this point and time.

His parents' sudden murder at the age of eight had changed his once happy life into something else entirely. For years he had planned on what to do when he was older. The idea of Batman had gradually come out of the simple fact that he needed a secret identity if he wanted to put criminals behind bars. If they knew it was Bruce Wayne stopping their schemes they would come after those he cared about and at that time he had wanted to lead at least a partially normal life.

And so Batman had been created.

Later he had remembered the cave beneath the manor that he had fallen into when he was six. They had eventually become the Batcave his high tech command center. When he was older he had gone to college then studied martial arts in Japan and worked himself almost to death to learn everything he could not only about fighting but about the criminal mind and how they thought.

Criminals soon learned to fear him and with good reason for he came down hard on villains. He never killed only captured and soon even the police who at first thought he was nothing more than a myth came to know that he was real. At first he had taken out his anger at his parents' deaths on the criminal element but soon realized that if he wasn't careful he might kill someone and so he had reigned in his temper.

Bruce looked up coming out of his thoughts as he heard a small sound for the glade had been almost deathly silent except for the chirping of a few crickets and the rustling leaves in the wind. He relaxed when he saw it was only a fox and then almost instantly realized it wasn't long until dawn. Daggeron and Chip would be there in another hour or so to escort him to the knighting ceremony.

Who had thought that someday he would be knighted just like in the Middle Ages? Most people today didn't believe in knights anymore as anything but fairy tales and myths. Children would read stories like King Arthur and Chaucer and dream of being just like their heroes not realizing of course that it was a lot of hard work and not fun and games.

Now it was his turn and even though he knew it was real he was still having trouble absorbing that fact.

Bruce was jerked out of his thoughts again by the sound of booted footsteps on the grass. He was instantly on his feet and in a guard position just in case it was someone unfriendly. He relaxed when he saw Daggeron and Chip come into view.

"It's time," said Daggeron simply.

Bruce nodded and followed the two out of the glade and towards Rootcore where the ceremony was to take place.

Daggeron and Chip stopped a few feet away from the entrance to Rootcore and waited to be noticed by the party gathered at the front of it. There was Leanbow, Udonna and Clare as well as Diana, Alfred, Superman, Flash and the rest of the Mystic Force Rangers standing there waiting for the ceremony to begin. Most of the his friends had arrived sometime after he was already on vigil and so he had not known until that moment as to whether they had been able to make it or not. Everybody but Green Lantern was there to see him knighted.

"Who brings this man before me?" Leanbow intoned for he was presiding over the ceremony.

"I do," said Daggeron stepping away from Bruce's side. "I vouch for his integrity and his courage."

"Who else will vouch for this man?"

"I will," said Diana stepping forward for her part in the ceremony. "I know this man to be willing to risk his life for not only his friends and loved ones but for total strangers."

Alfred then stepped forward and said with a heavy English accent, "I will also vouch for this man. I have known him since the day he was born and know him to be a man with a kind heart. One who values valor and honor above all else and who goes out of his way to help those who need help whether they be rich or poor."

"Then bring him before me."

Bruce walked forward with both Daggeron and Chip on either side of him his cape billowing in the wind behind him.

"What is the name of the man that comes to stand before me to be knighted?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Do you Bruce Wayne swear upon your honor to uphold all the principles of knighthood? Too protect the weak? To help whoever needs it whether or not they request it? To always do your best to fight whatever evil you may encounter?"

"I do," said Bruce solemnly.

"Then kneel before me."

Leanbow drew his sword and tapped Bruce on both shoulders after he had kneeled. This was a gesture that went back centuries and was almost ritualistic.

"Bruce Wayne you are now a knight not only of the Mystic Realm but of your world. Do you accept these responsibilities as they have given to you?"

"I do," said Bruce.

"Then rise and accept this sword as not only a token of my regard but also as a tool to be used to fight evil wherever you may encounter it."

Leanbow handed him a sword in a scabbard dyed in black. The look of surprise on Bruce's face told everyone who could see it that this was not a thing he had been expecting. He accepted the sword and scabbard with good grace realizing almost instantly that if he did not he would dishonor the man he had come to consider a friend.

He drew the blade and it slid out of the scabbard with hardly a sound. The sword was beautifully crafted. The hilt was steel wrapped in leather and the top just above the leather wrapped in silver wire. It was a real warrior's weapon meant to be used.

"Thank you," said Bruce sliding the weapon back into its scabbard. "I am deeply touched by your show of faith in me."

"Congratulations Bruce," said Superman. "If anyone deserves this you do."

"Thanks Superman," said Bruce making sure to not use his real name. If Superman wanted to reveal his identity that was his choice but he would not betray someone he considered a friend.

"Yeah congratulations Bats," said Flash speeding over so fast he threw up a cloud of dust and dirt that everyone near them except Superman began coughing.

"Flash! Slow down! We're in a forest where speeding around is not a good idea. Can't you walk like a normal person for once?"

"Why when running everywhere is so much fun?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Flash grow up! If that's possible that is. There are other people to consider besides yourself and none of us want to be coughing up dust for the next week."

"He's right Flash," Superman put in.

"Whatever you say Supes," said Flash slowing down to a walk.

The dust almost immediately and everybody breathed a little easier after that.

"Why does he listen to you and not me?" asked Bruce.

Superman shrugged, "I guess it's because he knows I can break him in two and you can't."

"I'll break him in two all right," Bruce mock growled.

"You know the League wouldn't be the same without him."

"Yes, I know, I suppose he has his uses."

"I wanted to also give you my congratulations Mr. Wayne," said Vida coming over.

"Thank you Vida and call me Bruce. We're going to be colleges after all. Have you met Superman?"

"Yes we had a chance to talk briefly earlier."

"Very briefly," said Superman. "I'm afraid that red headed boy took over the conversation earlier."

"Oh you mean Chip," said Bruce. "Yes he is the Yellow Ranger and one of a kind. Enthusiastic about everything but absolutely loyal to his friends and to what he believes in."

"From you that is quite a compliment," said Superman.

Bruce shrugged noncommittally and said, "Maybe marriage has mellowed me."

Superman didn't comment knowing he was walking on dangerous territory if he did. After a few moments of silence Bruce wondered over to where Diana and Daggeron were talking.

"Diana, can I have a word with Daggeron?"

"Of course Bruce," said Diana.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Daggeron.

"I wanted to invite you and the others to a little party I'm planning on having at my home in Gotham. It will be exclusively for members of the Justice League."

"I'll have to talk to everyone but as far as I know we can come."

"Do you need transportation?" asked Bruce. "I'll be happy to arrange something for you."

"No I have a train that is also my Zord that we can all come in. The problem however will be where to park it."

"A train?" asked Bruce amazed. "How would you get it from here to Gotham without causing a panic?"

"Simple really I'll take it between dimensions."

Bruce stared at him then just seemed to accept it. "Well you can park it in the Batcave. It has plenty of space."

"I'll talk to the others then and let you know."

"Okay," said Bruce.

Soon after that the group dispersed. All went back through the portal to Briarwood and no more than a few minutes later after a few brief goodbyes all of them went their own separate ways. Both Superman and Flash were gone in seconds. Superman was gone by air and Flash by running, throwing up a trail of dust in his wake.

Several weeks later

The Mystic Force Rangers arrived in the Solar Streak inside the Batcave. The train seemed to hover in the air for a few seconds and then set down gently in the spot cleared for it. Bruce had sent Daggeron the exact coordinates so he would have no trouble finding not only the Batcave but the spot that had been cleared for the train.

After Daggeron had shut down the engines and Jenji who had come with him had gone back into his lamp he exited. The others were already out and looking around in amazement for the Batcave had some equipment that rivaled even NASA's

"Wow! This is the Batcave!" exclaimed Chip. "I've always wondered what this place was like."

"Well now you know," said Nick slapping Chip on the back.

"No I don't I could take a week to explore this place and still not know every nook and cranny. A lot of people on the internet have speculated what this place is like and I can tell you right now that not a single one even comes close to the truth."

"Well that's nice to know," Maddie told him. "After all if everyone knew what this place was like then his secret identity wouldn't be much of a secret now would it?"

"She does have a point," said Xander.

Suddenly a cough alerted them that they were no longer alone. They all immediately turned and saw Alfred standing behind them. "Welcome to the Batcave and to Wayne Manor. It is a pleasure to see all of you again. If you'll follow me Mistress Diana and Master Bruce are upstairs greeting guests. Refreshments are being served—"

"Am I late Alfred?" asked a new voice.

All of them turned to see a tall and slender woman with long wavy black hair, blue eyes and dressed all in black. Daggeron stared at her in awe for she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had never once in his life reacted to a woman on sight but it sure was happening now.

Alfred smiled, "Ah Mistress Zatanna, I was wondering if the airport had lost you. It's 5 o'clock you were supposed to be here two hours ago."

Zatanna smiled back. "Sorry Alfred, my plane had a layover so I knew I would be late. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner, but I'm here now."

"That's fine since you are here now it doesn't matter. Now if all of you would please follow me into the ballroom."

The whole group including the newly arrived Zatanna followed Alfred from the Batcave, up the stairs, out the clock entrance, past some halls where they were all awed all over again over various paintings and statues that the Waynes owned.

Within minutes Alfred stopped before Bruce and Diana. "It's nice to see everyone again," said Bruce. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"We're glad to be here," said Leanbow, shaking Bruce's hand. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," said Bruce. "Most of the antiques were collected by my father and mother before their deaths. I've added a few touches but it still looks a lot like it did when I was growing up."

"Help yourselves too the food and drinks in the ballroom," said Diana. "We have nonalcoholic drinks for those of you that are under twenty-one and wine and beer for those who of legal age."

Everybody then left to get food and drink for none of them had had dinner knowing they would be eating at the party. Nick stared at the spread of food and drinks in awe and said, "Diana said this was a small buffet?"

"Yeah she did, but I think this is a huge buffet. After all it fills two long tables that go from one end of the room to the other," said Madison.

"Ooh, I wish I could be adopted by the Waynes," said Xander popping a chicken tender into his mouth. "This is heaven."

"Sorry Xander," said Vida unsympathetically. "Bruce has two kids already. Better luck next time."

Daggeron got his drink and took it over to where Zatanna and Diana were talking.

Upon his approach, Diana quickly broke off the conversation and said, "You have company. I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait Diana—" Zatanna protested.

"No you two talk. I have to speak to Bruce about something," Diana said as she disappeared into the crowd leaving Daggeron and Zatanna alone.

Zatanna turned to face Daggeron and said, "Sorry about that." She wondered at Diana's sudden desertion and thought her friend was trying to play matchmaker again.

"What is your name?" asked Zatanna as she eyed Daggeron, her azure eyes raking over his masculine form.

Daggeron bowed gallantly. "Daggeron my lady and you are—?"

Zatanna held out her hand for Daggeron to shake and said, "Zatanna Zatara. I'm with the Justice League. You're a Mystic Knight right?"

Daggeron took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Yes my lady," he said with a smile that lighted up his entire face.

"Oh, I've never met a knight before," said Zatanna also with a smile.

"Well, now you have," said Daggeron. "You work with the Justice League?"

"Yes, when I can. I'm on the road quite a bit."

Daggeron was intrigued and asked, "Doing what?"

"Mistress Zatanna?" interrupted a voice politely.

Both turned to see Alfred standing behind them. "Yes Alfred?" asked Zatanna.

"The Waynes are ready. Would you like to begin?"

"Of course," said Zatanna trying to hide her disappointment at having to stop talking to Daggeron. She turned back to Daggeron and said "Excuse me, but I have to be going. I'm the entertainment for tonight."

"What kind of entertainment?" Daggeron asked.

Zatanna smiled slyly, "Wait and see," was all she said as she headed towards the stage that had been set up for her at the end of the room.

A few minutes later the lights in the ballroom dimmed and music began to play. Everyone turned towards the stage as the curtain rose and Zatanna walked out and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I am Zatanna Zatara and like my father before me, I am a magician."

"Yeah, right," Nick snorted. "She can't be a 'real' magician."

"Bowen you know better than that," Udonna told him quietly. "You know magic exist. Just because you have never seen anyone else performing magic does not mean it does not exist. Magic can take many forms and in many people. It is not exclusive to the Mystic Realm."

"Yes mom," said Nick realizing she was right. Just because he had never seen real magic did not mean it did not exist. After all the Rangers had magic and four of them came from the human world which proved that if they could have it so could others.

"My father John Zatara was a great magician. He taught all his knowledge to me and I now perform some of those feats for you."

She looked down at herself and said, "But first, I need to change my clothes."

Zatanna then took a small object out of her pocket.

"She has a wand!" said Ron in amazement.

"Do you think she could be a real magician, Hermione?" asked Ginny quietly.

"I don't know for sure but she could be." Hermione then turned to Harry and asked the same question, "Harry do you think she could be a real magician?"

Harry only smiled by way of response as if he held some kind of secret.

"Now, otserp!" (Presto!), said Zatanna, pointing her wand at herself. A puff of smoke surrounded her obscuring her from the audience.

"Hsinav!" (Vanish!) Zatanna shouted from somewhere in the smoke.

The smoke disappeared and Zatanna stood there on the stage her black garb gone. It was however replaced by a white shirt, bowtie, black jacket, high heels and top hat.

A wolf whistle ripped through the audience and all turned to see Wally West whistling at Zatanna. Wally then turned to look at the others and asked unrepentantly, "What?"

The twin glares from the hosts shut him up.

"Now, if we don't have any more interruptions, I'll continue. Can I have a volunteer from the audience?" asked Zatanna.

"Why don't you go up, Daggeron?" asked Nick with a sly smile.

"I can't," said Daggeron with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" asked Xander.

"It wouldn't be right."

"You were pretty cozy with her this evening," Madison commented.

"Were you flirting with her?" asked Vida with a smug smile already knowing the answer.

At this last comment Daggeron blushed and denied it. "I was not."

"You were," said Maddie with a smug smile.

"Daggeron has a girlfriend," sing-songed Xander in a whisper.

Daggeron said nothing, his dark bronze face becoming slightly red.

"Go up," whispered Chip.

"No, and that's final," said Daggeron.

"I'll go," said a voice with an English accent.

All turned to find Harry standing up and taking the stage beside Zatanna.

"Now Harry, hold this," said Zatanna handing him her top hat and pointing her wand at it she said, "Tibbar raeppa!" (Rabbit Appear) A small white fluffy rabbit appeared in the hat.

"Oh he's soooo cute," cooed Maddie.

"Typical trick," whispered Hermione with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Fake magicians perform the rabbit out of the hat trick all the time in the Muggle world."

"Oh," said Ron finally understanding.

"Now, Tibbar raeppasid!" (Rabbit Disappear) and suddenly the rabbit disappeared.

"Hey, where did it go?" asked Xander.

Zatanna did a few more tricks before she announced the show was over for the evening. She immediately disappeared off stage in a puff of smoke only to reappear beside Daggeron as he was heading towards the food tables. "Hey handsome," she said as she popped up beside him.

"Hey yourself," said Daggeron trying not to act flustered in her presence. "That was some show you put on."

"Thank you I always appreciate compliments from my fans especially ones as handsome as you."

"Why thank you milady, would you care to accompany me over to the buffet for some refreshment?"

"Love to since I'm starved."

"Haven't you eaten?"

"Not since lunch. I don't ever eat right before a show."

"Ah well allow me to escort the lovely lady to where she can get some food before she starts to fade away right in front of my eyes."

Zatanna laughed and took his arm in her own then said, "Why thank you kind sir."

After getting their plates, they got their food, choosing a bit of everything off the buffet and grabbed their drinks, two glasses of water.

"Do you want to go sit down somewhere?" asked Daggeron.

"Yes." Zatanna looked around the crowded ballroom. "There is an empty table in the back. Let's sit there."

They walked through the noisy crowds until they got to the table in the back. Sitting down, they begin to eat.

After awhile, Daggeron asked, "Could I ask you something?"

Zatanna turned from her food to Daggeron. "Yes, what is it?"

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

"I would love to."

Daggeron's heart started to beat fast. "You will?"

"Yes. When do you want to go out?"

"In a week or two."

Zatanna smiled. "I don't have any commitments for awhile. How about Friday afternoon?"

"That would be fine. Where would we meet?"

"I don't know. Where do you suggest?"

"We'll meet in Briarwood. Where would we go out to eat?"

"I'll pick the place. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

They stared at each other for awhile before going back to eating their repast.

Finishing their meal, they separated but not before Daggeron turned back to her, took her hands into his, and said, "I'll see you on Friday. Take care."

"See you then," said Zatanna softly, enjoying the feel of his hands surrounding hers.

A little later after the entertainment was over for the evening, Bruce pulled Daggeron aside and quietly led him into his office.

"Please take a seat," said Bruce.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I saw you talking to Zatanna earlier. You seem to be getting along pretty well."

Daggeron understood what Bruce did not say. Bruce was worried about Daggeron's interests in her and so he hastened to reassure his friend.

"Zatanna is a very beautiful woman," said Daggeron.

"Yes, I know she is and I would not want to find out that you had hurt her in anyway." The subtle threat in Bruce's tone was not lost on Daggeron as he continued. "If I find out that you have hurt her, you will regret it. She is like a sister to me." Bruce's expression turned stony. "You are an honorable man, Daggeron. I know that and also that you would never hurt her deliberately. A lot of the time however, hurt can be caused inadvertently. Besides I promised her father and look after her before he died."

"I would never hurt her," said Daggeron, assured him. "In fact I could very easily find myself falling for her."

"I know for a fact that she has already fallen for you and as far as I know that has never happened before. She is a good person that has had more than her share of tragedies.

"I swear upon my honor that I would never hurt her on purpose or accidentally," said Daggeron getting to his feet and bowing with his fist over his heart, his expression serious.

"Good, I accept your word of honor and we will never speak of this again," said Bruce rising to his feet and shaking Daggeron's hand. "Now let's go back to the party before Diana not to mention Zatanna notices we're gone."

"Don't want to get yourself lectured on interfering where you shouldn't be?" Daggeron suggested with a smile.

"Yes," Bruce agreed and winced. "You haven't known either very long but you already know both would lecture me about it and I could do without two women yelling in my ears."

Daggeron actually chuckled at this statement. "I can understand that, my friend. I wouldn't want them yelling at me either."

"Come on. We'd better get back," said Bruce leading the way back to the ballroom.

Harry observed Clark Kent with his wife from across the room. It was after the entertainment had ended for the evening and Harry had found out Ken's identity as Superman totally by accident. He had not meant to intrude but Kent had practically shouted his identity in his mind and his shields had not been strong enough to block someone whose mind was as strong as Superman. So the question remained how could he tell the man that he had discovered his identity totally by accident and all because he was a Legilimens?

He didn't think it was right however to keep it from him for he knew Clark Kent and his alter ego to be good men that went out of their way to help people.

Finally he sighed and took a sip of his drink and came to a decision. He then began to walk over to where Clark was standing. "Mr. Kent I believe we met earlier this evening. My name is Harry Potter."

"Ah yes we did," said Clark shaking Harry's hand. "I think you met my wife as well?"

"Yes, yes I did. Now Mr. Kent if I could have a word with you for a minute—privately," Harry added.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I'll be right back Lois," Clark told his wife.

"All right farm boy I'll be waiting. Don't be too long," said Lois giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Mr. Potter?" asked Clark once they had found them a relatively quiet corner in which to talk.

"Please it's just Harry. As for what I wanted to talk to you about I wanted to let you know that I know your secret."

"What secret?" asked Clark innocently.

Harry sighed and said, "Mr. Kent I know you're Superman."

"How?" asked Clark rather startled to have his secret revealed to him by a virtual stranger when he had worked so hard to keep it.

"Because Mr. Kent I am not only a wizard I am also a Legilimens."

"What's that?" asked Clark.

"It is a rare skill that takes years of study to master. You learn to read the thoughts of others not to be intrusive but to be able to tell if that person can be fully trusted. Now normally I keep my shields up especially in a crowd like this but when we shook hands earlier your thoughts were so strong that I was not prepared. My shields could not stand against them and they crumbled.

"I see," said Clark, thoughtfully. "May I ask what you intend to do with this information?"

"Nothing at all," said Harry. "I just wanted you to know that I knew for I felt it was the honest thing to do."

"I appreciate your honesty," said Clark, "And your candor. I would appreciate it however if you didn't tell anybody else. Not even your closest friends.

"You have my word Mr. Kent," said Harry solemnly. "I won't tell anybody, not even my wife."

"I accept your word," said Clark shaking Harry's hand his expression solemn. "And call me Clark."

Zatanna stood just outside Briarwood, waiting for her date. It was Friday evening several days after the party. _Daggeron said he would be here,_ she thought.

Then she heard a deep voice say close to her. "Good afternoon, my lady."

Zatanna looked around before she glanced up. "Daggeron," she said. "You came!"

Daggeron smiled. "I said that I would meet you on Friday afternoon."

"And you're floating in midair on a burgundy rug!"

"It's my magic carpet."

Zatanna looked up into his face and smiled. "Do you have a genie too?"

Daggeron chuckled. "Actually, I do. His name is Jenji. I'll have to introduce you two after our date."

"I'd like that."

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"There's a new restaurant in Gotham. It's called Mystique. We can go there."

Daggeron stared at her. "You look beautiful."

"I do? This is an old purple dress and I just tied back my hair in a ponytail. It's nothing special."

"You make me feel underdressed."

"You look quite handsome." What Zatanna said was true Daggeron was wearing a beige jacket on, white shirt, and matching beige pants with black shoes. "That simple look suits you," she said with a smile.

Daggeron held out his hand to her and said, "Are you ready for a ride?"

Zatanna placed her hand in his and said, "Yes."

They climbed upon the carpet and Daggeron pulled her close to him.

Zatanna looked at him, a question written on her face.

Daggeron smiled. "You'll fall if I don't hold you. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Zatanna smiled back and said "All right," settling in his arms.

Then the carpet began to ride off the ground, causing Zatanna to fall close against Daggeron's body. She glanced back at him and his face seemed to say 'I told you so.'

The carpet climbed higher and higher into the sky until they hovered above the city of Gotham.

Zatanna glanced down, grateful that Daggeron was still holding her and said "This is amazing!"

Daggeron smiled.

The carpet moved along the horizon as Zatanna pointed out some of the places in Gotham that she knew and together they laughed, enjoying themselves.

Then Zatanna saw something and said "There's our stop, a mile ahead."

Daggeron nodded and the carpet continued on. Then when it got closer to the building where Mystique was, the carpet began to slowly descend.

As the carpet glided down to a stop, Zatanna could only smile. _The ride had been magical._ Then she stared down at the arms that held her. _Daggeron feels so warm. He simply wanted to hold me so I won't fall off. He's so noble and handsome. What else would you expect from a knight?_

The carpet stopped in front of the restaurant. Its name Mystique emblazoned in big red curvy letters outlined in neon gold. They got off and Daggeron made the carpet disappear in the blink of an eye.

Zatanna glanced down at their hands. Daggeron still held her hands in his. Then she looked up and their eyes met, black looked into blue.

"Shall we go in?" asked Zatanna.

"Yes. Let me get the door for you," said Daggeron, walking forward and opening one of the clear glass double doors for her.

Zatanna smiled. "Daggeron, you're going to spoil me."

Daggeron couldn't help but smile. "I can't think of a more beautiful woman to spoil," he said following her inside after closing the door behind them.

"How may I help you?" asked a tall skinny balding man in a tuxedo.

"Maître 'd, I have a reservation. Zatara, table for two, no smoking."

The man smiled, grabbing two menus, and said, "Please follow me."

He took a left, then right, and finally a left through the crowded restaurant with Zatanna and Daggeron following behind him. He stopped by an unoccupied table for two and placed the menus down. Then he said, "A waitress will be coming soon to take your order. Have a nice evening." He then left them.

Daggeron grabbed his menu and opened it up. Glancing at it, his face fell. "Zatanna—" he said.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"I can't afford this."

"Don't worry. I'll pay for our meal."

"All right," said Daggeron softly.

After a moment, Zatanna looked at him and said "You're not happy about this."

"I should be able to pay for my own meal."

"Don't beat yourself up. Don't you have money where you come from?"

"We barter for things, but we don't have any money as you know it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll pay for it. Besides I don't usually have to pay for a handsome man. Let me do this for you."

"All right," he said softly as a young blonde dressed in a blue uniform came to their table.

She smiled and said "Hi! I'm Casey and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Daggeron?" asked Zatanna.

He nodded and said, "I'm ready to order."

Soon the waitress brought their food and drinks and they ate. In-between they talked about their lives. Zatanna couldn't help but laugh as Daggeron told her about being a frog and Daggeron listened as Zatanna told him about her meeting Bruce Wayne aka John Smith when they were younger. A couple of hours later, Zatanna paid for their meal and they were back on the carpet, floating overhead.

"Where are we going, Daggeron?" asked Zatanna, feeling quite warm in his arms.

"You wanted to meet Jenji, didn't you?" he said. "We're going to Rootcore and pick him up."

"Could I do the honors?" she said.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I can transport us to Rootcore or at least Briarwood."

Daggeron nodded. "Go ahead."

"Ot na yella ni doowrairB morf mahtoG!" (To an alley in Briarwood from Gotham) and they and the carpet vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace behind.

Once in Briarwood they went to Rootcore, Daggeron shouted; "Jenji!"

"Yes?"

Zatanna and Daggeron turned to find a big feline creature dressed in a lavish costume standing before them.

"Jenji!" said Daggeron to the feline creature.

"This is your genie?" asked Zatanna.

"Yes, his name is Jenji. Jenji, this is Zatanna. Zatanna, this is Jenji."

"Who is she?" asked Jenji.

Daggeron blushed slightly. "I went out on a date this evening with her."

That perked Jenji's interest. "You went out on a date with someone?"

"Yes."

"Daggeron's got a girlfriend! Daggeron's got a girlfriend!" sing-songed Jenji much to Daggeron's and Zatanna's embarrassment.

"Jenji!" exclaimed Daggeron trying to hush his friend.

Jenji smiled. "Sorry! Did you like your date?"

"Yes, very much," Daggeron said.

"So, Zatanna, do you like Daggeron?" Jenji said.

"Yes," said Zatanna.

"Are you coming back soon?" said the feline.

Daggeron smiled and looked at Zatanna. "I don't know. Zatanna, would you like to go out on another date with me?"

Zatanna's face fell.

"Oh, no, that isn't usually good," said Jenji.

"Zatanna?" asked Daggeron.

"I can't. It's not like I wouldn't enjoy another date with you. It's just that my agent that books my magical acts called me today. I have to go to do a tour in a few days."

"Oh," said Daggeron, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Zatanna smiled and touched Daggeron's face with her hands. "You are a wonderful man, handsome. I would love to accept another date from you, but my tour—I'll be gone for two months. You'll have to wait until then."

Daggeron looked tenderly at her. "For you, I would wait a lifetime."

"Oh, Daggeron," said Zatanna as she watched him leaning down and—

Their lips met his against hers in a soul searing kiss, his arms around her body, pressing her soft form against his hard muscular frame.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments until they heard a cough. They broke apart and looked up to see Jenji staring at them.

"Did you forget about me?" the feline said.

Both Zatanna and Daggeron blushed. "Yes, I'm afraid we did," said Daggeron.

"Well, it's past my bedtime. I have to go home. Nice too meet you, Jenji."

"Nice too meet you. Come back soon," he said. Then he turned to Daggeron and said, "What are you going to do now?"

"Take Zatanna home," said Daggeron. "Good night, Jenji."

"Have a safe trip," said Jenji to the departing couple before he went back into his lamp.

Zatanna and Daggeron went back onto the carpet, flew back to Gotham, and Daggeron deposited her on her doorstep. "Thank you, handsome. I told the truth. I did enjoy our date and I'm looking forward to our next one."

Daggeron smiled. Then he took his left hand and caressed Zatanna's cheek. "So am I. Take care of yourself and come back soon."

"I will, Daggeron," she said, her eyes never leaving his.

"May I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"May I please have another kiss?"

Zatanna smiled. "You may," she said as Daggeron bent down as their lips came together. They kissed for a longer time since this time there would be no Jenji to distract them. Then they parted and stared at each other.

"Goodbye, my beautiful Zatanna."

"Goodbye, my handsome knight."

Then Zatanna opened her door and disappeared behind it, closing it without another word, before Daggeron had a chance to do something he would regret. Sadly, he stared at the closed door for a moment before going back to the carpet. He climbed upon it and it began to rise up into the sky until it soared into the dark murky night.

"So how went the date?" asked Leanbow as Daggeron entered Rootcore.

Daggeron stared at his former mentor in surprise and asked, "How did you know I went on a date? I told no one."

"I have my ways," said Leanbow with a smile for his former student. "I want you to know I'm happy for you. You were always so serious when you were training to be a knight."

"Yes," admitted Daggeron.

"So how went it?"

"It went fine," said Daggeron downplaying how much he had enjoyed himself. "It bothers me however that Zatanna had to pay for our meal. I need some way to earn me some money if I am to keep dating her."

"Yes I can see your point," agreed Leanbow. "I would feel the same if it was me. So that means you need a job."

"Yes, although I do not know how I will manage it between my job with the Justice League and my training of Chip and Nick to be knights. And what could I do that I have the skills for?"

"I'm sure something will come along that will solve your problem. Have faith."

"I'll try," promised Daggeron.

"So have you thought about marriage?" asked Leanbow.

"Marriage?" asked Daggeron in surprise. "We've only just been out on our first date. Besides I don't think it will go that far."

"We'll see," said Leanbow with a small, secret smile. "We'll see," he repeated softly as he watched Daggeron leave.

Bruce landed at the airport and quickly headed towards the car rental agency. He had called ahead using the Justice League communicators to contact Daggeron through their Morphers which also doubled as comm devices. Because of that fact none of the Rangers had been given the standard Justice League communicators that the rest of the League used.

Daggeron had promised to be waiting for him in front of the Rock Porium.

"It's nice to see you again Bruce. How's Diana?" asked Daggeron as Bruce walked up to him.

"She's fine," said Bruce. "Busy with the League as usual."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Daggeron.

"Well," said Bruce slowly trying to think of his wording. "I don't want to offend your sense of honor or anything but I wanted to offer you a job."

"A job?" asked Daggeron in surprise. "What kind of job? I don't want handouts."

"This isn't a handout," Bruce assured him. "I respect you too much for that. This is the kind of job that fits your talents. Come walk with me. See I've been thinking about this for a while but it became more urgent when you started dating Zatanna."

"Why?"

"Because I guessed that you didn't use money in the Mystic Realm. I figured it was a safe bet. I can also guess what it is like to not have money of your own, especially when you want to take a beautiful woman out on a date. So I came up with the idea of you using your training to help others."

"What do you mean?" asked Daggeron starting to sound intrigued despite himself.

"I mean that you've been teaching your skills to the Rangers so why not pass those skills onto others."

"What kind of others?"

"Oh people who could use the kind of skills you can teach. People who want to learn how to defend themselves who are in dangerous professions. Like policemen for example or even someone who just wants to learn more self-defense."

"Yes, that does sound like it lies within my talents," Daggeron admitted. "Who would I train though?"

"I have several people in mind already," said Bruce. "I've actually been looking for someone I can trust with these skills for some time."

"I have one question though," said Daggeron. "Do I get to choose my own students? Because as much as it pains me to say this if I can't then I cannot accept."

Bruce nodded, "That's what I thought you'd say and if it was me I would have requested the same thing. Teaching someone who wants to learn is one thing but if that person doesn't want to be there that could hinder the training and even get them or you hurt."

"Very well then I accept," said Daggeron, shaking Bruce's hand in gratitude.

"Good, I'll make all the arrangements," Bruce promised.

"So what is involved in this?"

"Well you'll need somewhere for the training to start with," said Bruce.

"Why don't I just use the forest on the other side of Briarwood away from the Mystic Realm?"

"That will be fine for some of it, but at least the basic training will need to take part in a building."

"In other words you want to weed out those that won't make it through the tougher more advanced training."

"Exactly," said Bruce, realizing that he and Daggeron thought a lot alike.

"Good idea, anybody who gives up before the basic training is over really doesn't want it."

"As for money you will technically be working for Wayne Industries and will get a small fee for every student you accept. At completion of the training you will get the rest of the money and a bonus. Now not all your students will be sent by me so you need to have set fees for the others. A different fee for every separate skill you teach."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Daggeron you're going to need it to pay bills. You'll need equipment not to mention rental on the building and at least you don't have to pay taxes or have bills because you live in the Mystic Realm. Besides if you don't have set fees no one will think you are worth learning from."

Daggeron nodded and sighed realizing that in matters like this Bruce knew best. "I do happen to have one more request."

"Name it," said Bruce.

"I get to set the ground rules for anyone I train and one of my main rules will be that there will be no questions about my background or my past. Any such questions will be grounds for immediate dismissal."

Bruce nodded, "Okay I understand. You set the ground rules." They were quiet for a moment before Bruce continued, "You'll also probably need an accountant to keep track of finances since I doubt you the time or the desire to keep track of the bills and how much you make yourself."

Bruce then hesitated for a moment for he was loath to suggest the next thing that was a necessary evil to do business in the human world.

"What has you hesitating?" asked Daggeron.

"Well I hate to mention this but in order to run a business in the our world you need a last name, social security number, ID—"

"I see," said Daggeron and he really did. "So what do we do about it?"

"Well the reason I hesitated to suggest this is because the only thing to do would be to create a background for you and it's not exactly legal."

"Having someone do something illegal is not honorable isn't there another way?"

"Not really," Bruce answered. "If there was believe me I would take it. I'm afraid that if you are going to do business in this world you'll need these things sooner or later. Besides you aren't going to do anything illegal with it like rob a bank, so just think of it as a necessary evil."

Daggeron sighed, "Is it the only way?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"Very well, I suppose I don't have any choice. Not if I want to keep seeing Zatanna."

"I'm afraid not," said Bruce sympathetically. "I can create you a fake background myself. I've done it before once or twice. I can guarantee my background will hold up under even the most intense investigation. Now about that last name—"

"Just pick me one," said Daggeron. "You know more about it then I do."

"Very well, I think that's about everything. "I'll have that background and ID to you sometime in the next couple of weeks."

"I really appreciate this Bruce," said Daggeron. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful earlier you just took me by surprise."

"I understand," said Bruce. "We can discuss pricing for your classes later let's get this settled first."

Daggeron nodded still looking somewhat dazed at the job opportunity that had just dropped in his lap. Both men talked a bit more before Bruce said his goodbyes to head home.

"Thank you for being such a good friend Bruce. You might have just made my dating Zatanna possible and for that I will always be in your debt. If you ever need anything at all, all you have to do is ask."

"It was nothing," said Bruce shaking Daggeron's hand before going up the stairs of his private jet and disappearing inside.

Daggeron then watched as the plane took off a few minutes later disappearing into the wild blue yonder.

Several weeks later life was getting back to normal after the Waynes party and Daggeron's date an older couple entered the Rock Porium. Of the couple the man was 6'5' with blond hair grown slightly long and shaggy in back with blue eyes and a face that was lined so deeply around the mouth that he looked like a hound dog. As for the woman she was very pretty if a little careworn with dark hair and green eyes. She was around 5'10' and 140 pounds. The couple walked to the counter where a red headed boy was talking on the phone to a customer and waited for him to finish.

"Can I help you sir? Ma'am?" asked Chip as he hung up the phone.

"Yes we're looking for Nick Russell," said the man.

"We were told he works here," added the woman.

Chip looked at the couple and asked politely. "May I ask who wants him?"

"We're his parents," said the woman.

Chip's eyebrows rose several notches in surprise but didn't comment for even he knew when to keep his mouth shut. "If you'll just wait here I'll get him for you. He's in the stockroom."

Chip walked out from behind the counter signaling to Vida to take over and then headed to the back and disappeared.

"Nick!" called Chip.

"Yes Chip? What is it? I'm trying to work here."

"Trying being the operate word," Chip told him teasingly.

"Look who's talking. Is this the same guy who's made fun of on a daily basis for all his weird ideas and interests?"

"Hey!" protested Chip. "So I'm into a lot of things others aren't big deal. I like what I like and if other people don't like it they can just stuff it."

"I know," said Nick. "I was only teasing. Now what is it you wanted me for?"

"Oh I wanted tell you that there's two people out in the store to see you."

"Oh who?" asked Nick.

"They say they're you're parents."

At Chip's last statement Nick looked about ready to drop the box he was holding. "You're serious?"

"Would I joke about something this important?" asked Chip.

"No," said Nick after a moment. "No," he repeated. "You would never joke about something like that."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Chip.

"What else but go out and talk to them?" Nick put his box down then turned towards the door. "Chip can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything what is it?" For once in his life Chip was perfectly serious.

"Tell Toby that I'm taking off early."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure my parents are here to try to get 'em to go back home with them."

"You—" began Chip.

"No," Nick interrupted loudly. "No I wouldn't," he repeated more quietly. "I have made my home here and found my real parents but convincing them to let me stay here is going to be difficult. Oh and one other thing. Have one of the others go tell Leanbow, Udonna and Daggeron what's going on will you?"

"Sure," said Chip. "You know if you need us—"

"Yes, I know," said Nick solemnly. "And thanks but now I had better get out there before they start wondering what's taking us so long."

Chip nodded and the two walked out together.

As they entered the main part of the store Nick tensed apprehensively for he was more nervous than he had let Chip know. He had not seen his parents in over a year and a half and he didn't really want to see them now. For the first time since he was young he was happy. He actually had friends for the first time in his life five great friends ten if you counted Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow, Clare and Jenji three of those admittedly being mentors as well as friends.

He also had his duties as the leader of the Mystic Force Rangers to consider for he could not abandon his friends while they still needed him. Convincing his parents of that fact however without revealing the reason why would be difficult at best for they would more than likely insist that he come home with them. He was however nineteen and of legal age to be on his own.

He immediately went over to the older couple was waiting and silently led the older couple out the door while his friends watched him from where they were all but Chip wondering what was going on.

"Nick—" his father Daniel began as soon as they were out in the sunlight.

"Not here," said Nick. "Let's go somewhere private to talk."

Daniel looked around nervously but finally agreed.

A few minutes later they came to Briarwood Park and Nick looked around before sitting on a bench.

Look mom, dad, before you try to convince me to go back home with you let me say my piece. "I want you to know that I'm glad to see you, I am but I know to go with you and I can't." Nick said all of this before his parents could say a word.

"Nick—" his mother began.

"Please let me finish," said Nick. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. When I was growing up you were gone a lot because of your jobs. I've had to learn to take care of myself and I have. I don't believe you know your own son anymore. For the first time in my life I have friends and a job. I don't want to lose that by leaving."

Before either parent could respond Nick felt a cold piece of steel in his back.

"You two listen to me comrades. Either you hand over that disc to that digital camera or your son here gets filled with a lot of holes."

"Mom, dad what's going on?" asked Nick while trying to figure a way out of this situation without revealing himself as a Power Ranger.

Both Russells looked at each other then they both slumped in defeat for they still loved their adopted son and did not want to see him dead.

"We'll explain later," said Charlene Russell.

"If you're around that is," said one of the goons.

"Which you won't be if you do not hand over that disc within the next thirty seconds," said the third goon.

Suddenly Nick sprang into action as the goons were distracted. He spun around and kicked the man holding the gun. The man immediately fell back in surprise and before the other two could respond or even fully realize what was happening Nick did a front flip over their heads and landed behind them and then kicked all three of them in the backs sending them sprawling, but only one did not rise again for he had hit his head on a rock.

"You just made a very bad mistake comrade," said one of the two remaining goons his accent sounding thickly Russian.

"We'll see," said Nick calmly all his senses going on battle alertness and phased out all other distractions except for the two remaining hitman in front of him. He calmly waited for their approach gauging their moves. Neither one of them had guns anymore for then had been lost when they had taken their dive and kicked into the grass.

The two hit men looked at each other then tried to rush Nick at the same time. Nick however calmly backflipped and then tried an attack of his own. Within just a couple of minutes the remaining goons were lying on the grass unconscious.

Nick returned to reality to find his parents' staring at him practically in awe. It was as if they suddenly didn't recognize the man standing in front of them as their son. The boy they had found on their doorstep almost twenty years ago and taken in.

"Where did you learn to defend yourself like that?" asked Charlene as she stared at her son in amazement.

"When you've been on your own a lot you learn to defend yourself," said Nick vaguely. "Now are you going to call the police or am I?"

"I'll do it," said Charlene. "Why don't you two make sure they don't go anywhere?" Charlene then disappeared looking for the nearest pay phone.

An hour later Nick and his parents exited the police station after filling out sworn statements as too what had happened. All three of them walked quietly for several minutes the silence awkward between them. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Nick asked. "Why were those three men after you and what disc were they talking about?"

"Well it all began about six months ago," Daniel began. "As you remember we had taken that photo assignment in Prague. Just as we were about to head home we got a call from our boss and he asked us to do one last photo assignment for him."

"It was in the Soviet Union. Our boss wanted us to take pictures of something over there."

Let me guess you found more trouble then you bargained for," said Nick.

"Yes we did. We found people being tortured as well as other inhumane things. A lot of the people live like animals.

"Especially the poor," added Charlene. "The poor were treated like cattle in a lot of cases while the rich and powerful practically lived like royalty."

"You got pictures of this and they found out about it. They then sent their goons after that disc to get it back."

"Yes," said Daniel. "That about covers it."

Nick shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how his parents had survived so long. Didn't they realize how much evil there was in the world? Of course those goons were after them they would want that kind of information to get out.

"Well at least they're in jail now," said Charlene.

"Ah mom I hate to burst your bubble but they'll be out on bail in less than a day since all they could be charged with was assault."

"Then perhaps we had better get out of Briarwood," Daniel suggested. "After all we're photographers not fighters."

"Nick can come with us," Charlene suggested.

"Mom don't you understand? No matter where you go they will follow you until they either get what they want or get tired of chasing you, kill you and take it anyway. The only way to solve this is to get them deported. Besides I've never run from trouble and I don't intend to start now."

"But Nick those guys are killers," Daniel protested.

"I know dad, but they're really after you not me. I don't want to be running for the rest of my life and always looking over my shoulder for the bad guys in the shadows."

"He's right honey," said Charlene. "If we run we're going to be running for the rest of our lives."

"But what can we do?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know but we'll think of something," said Charlene putting her arm around her husband's shoulders.

"Nick you're right we have left you in the care of babysitters when you were younger—a lot. We didn't consider that children need stability, affection and love as we went on gallivanting around the world and dragging you with us when we could. When you got older you had to learn to be independent and to take care of yourself because again we were gone so much. I guess we never realized what an impact our absence would have on you."

"It's okay dad, really it is. I understand that it was your job."

"But we could have gotten jobs at a newspaper or a magazine as photographers and stayed in one city."

"No mom, dad that isn't you. You wouldn't have been happy if you couldn't travel and I know that. I have found a life here in Briarwood for not only do I have friends I have a job."

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that earlier," said Charlene with a fond smile.

"Perhaps you have finally found your niche," Daniel suggested.

"I never thought if it like that, but yes perhaps I have."

Meanwhile in Rootcore three people watched the globe as Daniel suggested, "Perhaps you have finally found your niche."

And Nick responding, "I never thought if it like that, but yes perhaps I have."

"Well I think Nick is handling the situation of his adopted parents showing up rather well," said Leanbow.

"Yes he has grown up quite a bit," said Udonna.

"Did you see how he took out those three men all by himself and without his powers?" asked Leanbow the pride obvious in his voice. "You have taught him well Daggeron."

"Thank you Leanbow," said Daggeron bowing. "But a lot of Nick's skill has little to do with me and more to do with his natural talent. He has taken to the battle training like a duck to water."

"Which reminds me of someone else I know I wonder who?" said Udonna with a smile in Leanbow's direction. "Bowen is very much like his father."

"We still have problem," said Daggeron. "I have learned much of the human world in the seven or eight months since I've been transformed back into my former self and I'll tell you right now those kind of men that attacked the Russells do not give up easily. Once they get out on bail they will go after them and although Nick can take care of himself his parents cannot. If we do not do something all three might very well be dead before the week is out."

"But what can we do without revealing ourselves?" asked Udonna. "Also I don't think Bowen would appreciate the interference."

"Nick would not have asked Chip to tell us what was going on if he hadn't wanted us watching in case of trouble," Daggeron pointed out.

"True," Udonna admitted. "Not so very long ago Bowen would not have had someone tell us what was going on and he would have tried to handle it himself."

"And gotten himself into more then he could handle," said Daggeron.

"Bowen probably wasn't expecting trouble, but felt it better to be safe," added Leanbow.

"Or maybe he has," said Daggeron. "I mean his parents come into town suddenly without calling and giving him any warning. So either they are extremely rude or they knew they were being followed."

"What could possibly be on that disc that is so important?" asked Udonna.

"Oh any number of things but didn't Nick's father say something about torture going on over there?" asked Leanbow.

"And that they had a disc of it? That explains why those men are after them," said Daggeron. "Any government would do anything to keep that kind of information under wraps."

"Including killing for it?" asked Udonna.

"Absolutely," said Daggeron, "Whether or not they thought it necessary to do so."

"So what do we do?" asked Udonna.

"For now nothing except; keeping an eye on the situation. When and if he needs us we can be there fast," said Leanbow.

The other two nodded in agreement and went back to watching what was happening in the crystal ball."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

It was several days later and Nick had taken the day off work to spend some time with his parents. His parents had relaxed somewhat as there had been no further attacks but Nick had a feeling that it wasn't over—not by a long shot. Call it instinct or a gut feeling but he knew enough by now to know that trouble was just around the corner.

Nick tried to relax as he and his parents walked along in an outdoor mall and window shopped. When suddenly Nick's instincts went haywire and sent him to the ground taking his parents with him in the process. The second after he did several bullets whizzed right into the spot that he had just been standing a second before. The bullets seemed to come from several different directions at once which told Nick there had to be at least half a dozen gunmen out there just waiting to make all three of them look like Swiss cheese.

Nick looked around in desperation but fortunately or unfortunately the outdoor shopping mall was pretty empty this time of day.

"What's going on?" asked Charlene cringing at the sound of bullets hitting the bricks right above her head.

"It sounds as if those three goons hired some extra muscle." said Nick. "The police have their guns so unless they bought some others—"

"Anyway now is not the time to worry about it. Now is the time to run for our lives and try to lose them."

All three got to their feet and ducking and dodging the bullets that kept coming their way Nick led them into an alley after checking it to make sure it was empty. Nick had been in Briarwood long enough to know every back street pretty well. Several more shots rang out as they ducked into the alley and all three cringed as the bullets seemed to come within less than an inch of hitting them.

"We're really sorry we got you into this son. If we hadn't come here—" Daniel began.

"—then you would probably be dead by now," Nick interrupted, hardly panting as he ran. "I'm glad you came to me for I have friends I can call to help us out if absolutely necessary."

"Who are these friends of yours?" asked Daniel panting.

"Does it matter?" asked Nick. "Let's just say they will come to our rescue if we need it and leave it at that."

Nick paused to allow his parents to catch their breath even as the sound of the men chasing them got closer. "We'd better get going," said Nick starting to move again at a jog.

"How many men do you think there are?" asked Charlene.

"I have no idea," said Nick. _I just hope someone is watching the crystal ball._

_We are,_ said a voice in his head. Nick nearly stumbled in surprise but managed to catch himself and keep moving.

_Dad? _Nick asked also in his head. Ever since Koragg had foraged a link between them he had been able to talk in his mind to him. Before; however it had always been accompanied by pain at the start of each communication. At first it had been used by Koragg to feed Nick lies and try to get him to leave the Rangers so they could be defeated and then to set up a battle between Daggeron and the man formerly known as Calindor also a former student of Leanbow's. Now it seemed that link still existed even with Koragg gone for good and his dad back to what he had been before except without the accompanying pain.

_Yes, don't worry help is already on the way._

_Thank goodness, I might be able to take out three guys all by myself without my powers but more than that especially when I don't know the odds?_

_Just stay cool Bowen,_ Leanbow ordered his mental voice tinged with worry.

_Easy for you to say you're not the one that's being shot at._

_Watch out son!_ said Leanbow's voice suddenly. _There are two men on the roof with rifles just ahead of you and aiming right at you._

Nick responded the warning instantly and gestured for his parents to get up against the alley wall on the same side of the building as the gunmen. If they couldn't see them then they couldn't kit them.

"Gunmen," Nick whispered. "I just happen to spot them on the roof just above us on the corner." Nick told this slight white lie with a straight face figuring it was for a good cause—namely their lives.

"What can we do?" asked Charlene in a whisper.

"If we move we're dead. If we don't they'll probably come down here looking for us and we're dead anyway. We can't go back the way we came because some of them are probably waiting for us and will shoot us full of holes. We're out of options," said Daniel.

Nick considered then said, "Wait here," and immediately began moving, inching his way towards the corner of the building his back to the wall.

"Nick!" his mother hissed in a whisper. "You be careful. These aren't boy scouts after all."

Nick didn't respond and didn't even acknowledge whether he had heard her or not.

_Facing the worst the underworld has to through at you is a whole hell of a lot easier than this,_ Nick thought. _I just hope I'm not about to get myself killed. Those are bullets after all and I'm not sure even my armor can protect me from that._

He slowly made his way along the wall. When he got to the corner he turned into it then stopped breathing slowly for a moment. He then noticed that he could hear the voices of the two gunmen talking and listened to what they were saying. "Where did they go? They couldn't have just vanished into the air."

Nick practically sniggered at their conversation for neither one of them sounded too bright.

_Don't get cocky, son,_ Leanbow told him in his mind. _Getting cocky can get you killed._

_I know dad,_ said Nick._ I'll be careful I promise._

_You had better be or your mother will never forgive me if you get yourself killed. I don't want you dead either. I want a chance to get to know my son and to do that you need to be alive._

Nick didn't reply as he had gotten to the top of the fire escape that was on that side of the building. Nick moved as silently as possible onto the roof. _Bruce would have been proud at how silently he moved,_ Nick thought as he moved forward the gunmen too preoccupied to notice him moving up behind them.

When he was within a foot he attacked them from behind. "Hiyah!" he shouted knocking both to the ground with one move. Both gunmen scrabbled to their feet and turned to face Nick.

"You just made a big mistake mister. You are dead."

"Are you stupid or what? You were going to kill me and my parents anyway so what's the difference now?"

Both gunmen drew their guns and started firing where Nick had been standing just a moment before. Nick however had already dived behind a piece of machinery.

_I could use some help here,_ he told his father silently.

_I'm on the way,_ Leanbow promised. _Where are you?_

_On the same; roof where you saw the two gunmen earlier. I'm behind a piece of machinery trying to stay out of sight so I don't get myself shot._

_All right I'm almost there._

_What about the others_

_They're busy taking out the other men in Ranger costume._

_Hurry up will you because it doesn't look as if they'll be running out of ammunition anytime soon. _

Nick still wasn't absolutely sure he could trust his father he had been Koragg after all. At the moment though he really didn't have a choice; if he didn't want this to end up being his grave. Of course even when his father got here there were no guarantees that he would survive anyway.

Nick looked up over the piece of machinery when all went silent from the sounds of gunfire. They were reloading now was the time to attack, thought Nick as he came out from behind his protection. He attacked them again before they could finish loading and knocked both to the ground before either realized what was happening.

"Hey!" said one as he went down hitting his head on the edge of the roof.

The other gunman growled at Nick and charged. As for Nick he couldn't do his usual acrobatics because there was junk all over the place. There were broken pieces of pipe, leaves and candy bar wrappers just to name some of it. It was practically a junkman's paradise. It would be easy to trip over something and get yourself hurt or killed.

Nick waited calmly as the remaining gunman charged then stepped aside, only to trip over a piece of loose pipe that he had not seen. He went down landing on his butt and barely managing to avoid hitting his head in the process.

"Well, look how the mighty have fallen. What are you going to do now little boy?"

Nick didn't respond to the man's insults for there was no point of making him madder then he already was. He also had a feeling that he was about to die.

"No one messes with my son!" said a voice suddenly coming from behind the gunman.

Nick looked up startled at the sudden interruption, but then relieved as he saw Leanbow in his wolf warrior mode stalking towards the gunman.

His father then leaped into the air and with a high kick the gunman went down.

"You okay son?" asked Leanbow as he helped Nick to his feet.

"I think I'm okay," said Nick checking himself over.

"Why didn't you transform?" asked Leanbow.

"I didn't want my adopted parents to know about me being A Mystic Force Power Ranger. They never would have understood. They don't believe in magic or anything they can't understand or measure."

"We'll talk about this later at home. Now perhaps you'll let them know that you're okay. "I'm sure they're worried about you."

"I sure hope attempted murder is enough to get those goons deported because I don't know if I can take another day like this one," Nick said as he disappeared down the fire escape.

He rejoined his parents a few minutes later and he was immediately caught in a hug by his mother, then his father.

"Are you all right son?" asked Daniel.

"I'm fine dad," said Nick. _Thanks to Leanbow. Maybe I was wrong to mistrust him and maybe it was the spell that caused him to work for evil. Mom has always said that sometimes you can't help it if evil magic takes you over no matter how you fight it. Perhaps I owe dad an apology. I'll do it as soon as I can,_ Nick thought to himself.

"Don't ever scare us like that again you understand me Nicholas Russell?" said Charlene shaking her son hard.

"Sorry mom didn't mean to scare you," said Nick giving his mother a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Charlene giving him a kiss on the cheek her heartbeat finally beginning to return to normal.

"How about we call the police?" Daniel suggested calmly although he heart was still pounding from the earlier adrenaline and would be for some time yet.

"Wait, what about the other men you said were out there?" asked Charlene.

"Ah," said Nick self-consciously. "My friends took care of them."

"Just who are these friends of yours? The Mystic Force Rangers I've heard so much about since we came to Briarwood?" asked Daniel his tone skeptical as to whether these Rangers existed.

"Actually yeah," said Nick.

"What you mean they actually exist?" protested Daniel practically sputtering in disbelief.

"Yes dad, I've not only met them I've seen them in action." _Which was basically the truth,_ Nick reflected wryly. "They've protected Briarwood for almost a year now."

Daniel looked at his son as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "You're serious?"

"Yes dad," said Nick sounding exasperated.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Daniel!" Charlene protested at about that same instant Nick said, "Dad!"

"The son I knew would never have believed in legends like the Power Rangers."

"That was a year ago dad, before I came to Briarwood. Things change and most legends have a grain of truth to them it's just that this particular one is truer than most."

"How did you meet these Mystic Force Power Rangers anyway?"

"Oh, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time is all," Nick hedged.

"Do you know who they actually are beneath the helmets and costumes?" asked Charlene.

"Does it matter?" asked Nick. "They do not have to protect this city and risk their lives on an almost daily basis but they do because they are heroes."

"No I suppose not," said Daniel. "But do you realize how much money a picture of their identities would be worth to the right newspaper?"

Nick rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Dad! Do you realize if their identities were known that people would mob them and they would have no peace? How could they do their jobs that way? They have a right to a life just like everybody else."

"I suppose so," said Daniel sounding disappointed. He then looked at his son in amazement and said, "You've really changed a lot."

"Growing up will do that for you," said Nick. "Now let's go call the police."

The next day Nick showed up at his parents' hotel room as had been scheduled the previous day after leaving the police station.

"So have you come to a decision Nick?" asked Charlene.

Nick had been given a choice of either staying in Briarwood or of coming home with them. His parents had finally come to realize that he wasn't a child anymore and that he was almost twenty which was old enough to take care of yourself.

"Dad, mom I want to stay here in Briarwood with my friends."

"We understand son," said Daniel sounded disappointed, but also understanding that Nick had foraged a life for himself here one without his parents.

"Do you plan on going to college?" asked Charlene.

"Maybe I haven't decided yet."

"Well we'll be leaving tomorrow we've got to get this information to the right people."

"We'll be back for visits," Charlene promised giving him a hug.

"We promise to call before we come," Daniel added, "And to also try to stay out of trouble from now on."

"We're going to only take assignments in the states for a while at least," said Charlene.

"I'll miss you but I've come to realize that my life is here now," said Nick. He didn't go so far as to use the word destiny because he was pretty sure his parents didn't believe in destiny. He hadn't either until he came to Briarwood.

"Call every once in a while?" asked Nick.

"We will," Charlene promised before giving him a final kiss on the cheek.

Nick then left a few minutes later to allow his parents to finish packing and to get some more rest for they had, had little in the last few days.

As soon as he left his parents hotel room he headed for the Rock Porium and the portal on his motorcycle. He parked it right in front of the tree and dismounted before going through the portal. He appeared in front of Rootcore.

He hesitated a moment then entered. He had promised himself that he would apologize to his father for being so distrustful of him. That didn't mean it was easy however.

"Bowen," greeted Leanbow with a surprised look on his face. "Do what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Nick didn't say anything for a moment as he discreetly looked him over for injuries. "Where's mom?" he asked avoiding the reason he had come for a minute.

"I think she said something about needing some plants and herbs for a potion."

"Ah, well I came to see you anyway," said Nick.

"I didn't think you trusted me," said Leanbow with a raised eyebrow.

"That was before you saved my life up there on the roof the other day," said Nick.

"Ah," said Leanbow finally realizing why his son had come to see him. "Forget it son. As I told your mother just a couple of months ago you're a lot like me. You do not trust easily it has to be earned and especially not those that have betrayed you though inadvertently. I'm sure however that somewhere in your subconscious that there is still a sliver of doubt as to whether or not I can be fully trusted. The more you get to me the more that sliver will disappear until it is gone entirely."

"You're probably right," Nick admitted. "In any case I am sorry for my mistrust of you. Mom's been telling me that before the Great Battle where you were supposedly killed protecting our world you and she were happy when you found out you were going to be parents. Then the Great Battle took place and you did your best to stop the underworld gate from rising even going so far as to get trapped on the wrong side to not only protect the Mystic Realm but the whole human world. I just hope I have that kind of courage someday."

Leanbow was touched by his son's words and said after a moment, "Why don't we spend some time together and get to know each other a little better? I know Daggeron's training you to be a knight and I'm proud of him for doing it so well but that doesn't mean I can't teach you a thing or two."

"Sounds good," Nick agreed, slapping his father in the back in a friendly gesture and then hugging him the first such gesture Leanbow had received since his return.

Leanbow hugged his son back and with tears in his eyes held him tight. When they parted a minute later Leanbow's eyes were dry and Nick remained unaware that his father had been crying.

It was several days after the final battle with the Master and Daggeron had gathered the whole group of Rangers together.

"You wanted to see us, Daggeron?" asked Maddie.

"Yes Maddie. I did. I called because I wanted to congratulate all of you on a job well done. The Master is finally gone and it is thanks to your courage that he is no more."

"It isn't all thanks to us," said Nick. "You, Udonna, Leanbow, and even Clare had a lot to do with it."

"Without all of you we would have given up a long time before it was over so if anything we should thank you," said Vida.

"You taught us that even when things look hopeless that is no reason to give up fighting for there is always a chance," said Chip.

"As for me," said Xander. "You taught me that helping others is its own reward. You help people not because you might get anything out of it, but because it is the right thing to do. I resented you at first as you know but you made me see that always being lazy and letting others do all the work isn't right, especially when those people are your friends."

"We especially owe you for you are the one that held us together," said Madison, giving him a hug. "We know that no matter what, you will always be there when we need you just like we'll always be there if you need us."

Daggeron looked stunned at their words for all he had meant to do was congratulate them and instead they had totally turned it around. They were congratulating him, Udonna, Leanbow and Clare.

"Daggeron," said Maddie quietly. "You deserve as much credit as any of us for you had as much to do with his defeat as we did." The others nodded vigorously in agreement with Madison's statement.

"Still I was raised to fight, you were not. You took up the cause of fighting evil when you did not have to," said Daggeron.

"Daggeron, if there is one thing I have learned in the last year, it is that even if we had turned down the opportunity the first time, we would have accepted it evidently for it was destiny."

"Besides how could we let the entire world perish? If it had, we would have been at fault for we would have had to refuse to fight." asked Xander.

"And that would have been unthinkable?" Vida added.

"All of you have grown up and I am very proud of you," said Daggeron.

The others glowed at the compliments coming from Daggeron. They were rarer than gold and just as precious.

"Thank you, all of you," said Daggeron, a smile high lightening his features.

Scarecrow, Joker and Poison Ivy approached Wayne Manor along with several henchmen. Various members of the Legion of Doom had been observing both the Wayne and Possible families for the last several months learning their daily routines.

They had been extremely discreet for villains who usually just grabbed kidnapping prospects and ran for it. As far as they knew they had remained undetected. There was the usual security on not only the gates that led to the house but the building as well for Wayne Manor was an extensive estate. The villains had observed everybody's exits and entrances to and from the estate and got the codes to the security system by using a pair of binoculars to look at what buttons were pressed in order to open the main gate.

The only problem seemed to be that the codes changed at least once every few days automatically and the pattern was so irregular that it was almost impossible to predict when they would suddenly change.

Once past that problem they faced another for they could not get the main code to the system on the house itself for they had not dared to enter the grounds and not only were their trees in way of the binoculars the distance was too great to see that far even with help.

"If we can't get past one lousy alarm system then we deserve to fail," Poison Ivy remarked.

The other two agreed and made sure no one was watching as the Joker input the most recent code he had previously seen the Waynes use to the system on the gate.

The ornate gate swung open and they entered the gateway closing behind them with a click that seemed to vibrate and echo more loudly then could be logically explained.

All the villains winced at the sound then continued on after the sound had brought no response from the distant manor.

"Now you all remember the plan?" asked Joker his eyes gleaming with insane delight.

"Yes," whispered Scarecrow. "As soon as we get past the security on the house we are to enter as quietly as possible and capture the two sons of Bruce and Diana Wayne. If there is any resistance I am to spray them with my fear gas."

"We are then to leave the ransom note you have written in plain view where they are sure to see it," Ivy added.

"And if the Waynes call the police then the two families will end up dead," Scarecrow added with a low cruel laugh.

"Even if they give us the money, the Waynes and Possibles are dead anyway," the Joker said laughing cruelly.

"Are you sure Batman will come to the rescue?" asked Scarecrow quietly.

"Absolutely," Joker said confidently. "The Batman and Bruce Wayne have always been known to be close friends. So bet he'll come and when he does he will meet his death." The Joker laughed again but quietly for they now approached the manor itself.

They all entered the house after bypassing the security which had been quite difficult for the system was top of the line. Eventually they had crossed the right wires and the alarm panel went dark.

Joker then picked the lock on the front door and they all entered. The house was dark for it was late well after 11 o'clock and everyone was asleep.

"Upstairs," Joker whispered. "And remember you are not to kill only capture."

The others nodded and within minutes it was all over and they left as silently as they had come but with three hostages. Alfred who was dressed in an old fashioned nightshirt was being carried across the shoulders of a big burly henchmen draped unconscious like a sack of grain.

As for the children, they too were being carried but in the arms of two other henchmen.

"Mission accomplished," said Joker with an evil grin. "Now let's get out of here before Wayne and his wife get home from wherever they went earlier." He headed for the door and disappeared; his accomplices following him silently. "Now if only the capture of the Possibles went as well we have a nice little plot to bring the Justice League into our trap."

The Joker laughed at his own cleverness and laughed and laughed his voice seeming to stretch out into the darkness until even the animals shivered in fear and cowered in their homes afraid to emerge as the kidnappers disappeared into the night carrying their hostages.

It was several weeks after Bruce had been to see Daggeron about the job and also since all the Mystic Force Rangers were out of a job except what they did with the Justice League for their main enemy the Master had been defeated. After Nick had been transformed into Koragg by the Master for a short period he had come to understand better what his father had gone through and had finally forgiven him completely for all the times he had fought them as the Knight Wolf.

Both Daggeron and Leanbow were walking through the Mystic Forest and talking about old times when Leanbow suddenly went silent and still. He sensed somehow that something was wrong somewhere where he didn't know but it would have to be coming from someone he had a connection with.

Daggeron instantly noticed his old teacher's silence and his tenseness and asked quietly, his eyes scanning the immediate area for enemies. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I'm just suddenly uneasy. Something is wrong with a friend somewhere. I sense anger, regret, fury and the need to kill."

"Nick?"

"No," said Leanbow after a moment of intense concentration as he sought out his son's thoughts. "Bowen's fine."

"Then who?"

"I don't know—Wait a minute what about Bruce? Could he and Diana be in some sort of trouble? Maybe knighting him foraged a kind of bond between us. I admit it's rare but it has happened."

"But Bruce, it is all the way in Gotham which is a hundred of miles from here," said Daggeron in amazement.

"You know that doesn't matter," said Leanbow turning and heading back to Rootcore practically at a run Daggeron on his heels.

Both Daggeron and Leanbow practically broke the sound barrier getting to Gotham right after they had told Udonna what was going on. Udonna had promised to remain on standby and tell the others of the trouble.

Both the men appeared in the Batcave by using a spell. Leanbow dropped both of them onto the same spot that had been occupied by the Solar Streak just a couple of months ago. They both looked around and seeing the cave deserted and headed for the stairs that led to the grandfather clock that was the secret entrance between Wayne Manor and the Batcave.

They exited the clock and silently walked forward both moving without a sound. They finally heard sounds of heart-wrenching sobs coming one of the rooms off to the side. They instantly headed towards the sound and came up on upon a scene that shocked them to their core. Bruce was standing beside a chair where Diana sat crying with him trying to comfort her. The look of utter devastation on her face was shocking to see as for Bruce he looked ready to grind something or someone into powder. The fury was practically radiating off him in waves so strong that both men standing in the doorway were almost knocked off their feet by it. Leanbow and Daggeron shared a look both wondering what could have caused this development. Bruce usually kept his temper in check but some very drastic must have happened if he looked ready to kill.

Also in the room and looking as if she too wanted to destroy something was Zatanna. At the sight of her, Daggeron felt longing streak through him but suppressed it immediately for there were more important thing to worry about.

Both men walked into the room causing Bruce to look up. The shock on his face at seeing them would have been laughable if the situation weren't so serious.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce practically growled.

"We felt there was some sort of trouble here and came to help," said Leanbow quietly.

Bruce's face crumpled at the quiet rebuke in Leanbow's tone and he looked away ashamed of himself for his attitude. "Felt?" he asked when he turned back to face them. Despite his obvious distress his mind was still sharp.

"I think when I knighted you, it foraged a connection between you and me. That kind of thing is rare true but it has happened," said Leanbow.

Bruce nodded just accepting it for he had other things to worry about.

"So what happened?"

"We had gone out to dinner and when we came home we found the door forced and Alfred and the boys gone."

"Bruce we have to find them," sobbed Diana. "They can't defend themselves they're only little boys.

"Why were they taken though?" asked Daggeron, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together with too little information.

"Bruce Wayne has always been known to be a friend of Batman's," Zatanna answered, coming over to where they were. "They probably figured it was a good way to trap him when he came to the rescue."

Bruce nodded, "Batman has a lot of enemies, the Joker, the Riddler, the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Catwoman just to name a few. It could be anyone of them or all of them working together to kill off their worst enemy—me."

"They also left a note that threatens to kill our boys if we do not deliver 25 million dollars to a specific spot by tomorrow night at midnight," added Diana.

"If I thought for one moment that they wouldn't still be killed even if they got the money I would just give it to them," said Bruce.

"So what do we do about it?"

"I can answer that," said a new voice. All five people in the room spun around and were instantly ready for a fight.

Bruce, Diana, and Zatanna relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Meet Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable. They are also members of the League. The question remains however as to what you are doing here."

"I was heading home after a mission when Wade called me on my Kimmunicator and told me my family had been abducted. I know for a fact that your children were taken by the same people," said Kim. She and Ron were dressed in their mission clothes both had on black shirts that stopped just above the navels and Kim had on a pair of green cargo pants and Ron a pair of light brown ones.

"How?" asked Diana the hope in her voice almost heartbreaking to hear.

"I followed them or more accurately I followed the transmitters sewn in their clothes."

"Transmitters sewn in your family's clothes? Why?" asked Leanbow.

"It has to do with the fact that Kim's father was kidnapped about two years ago by one of our worst enemy's Dr. Drakken and very nearly died," said Ron looking as though he had been through an emotional wringer. His eyes were red and puffy like Kim's as if he had been sobbing but now they were free of tears and filled with anger and a steely determination to set things right.

"After that we thought it better to be safe in case it happened again. Wade can track those transmitters anywhere in the world and we found them at an old abandoned factory outside of Gotham."

"What kind of manpower are we talking about?" asked Daggeron.

"To much for Ron and me to handle alone which is why I'm here. I not only saw Dr. Drakken and Shego but several people I did not recognize."

"What did they look like?" asked Bruce.

"One had a white face with green hair," said Kim.

"The Joker," said Bruce more worried than ever.

"Bruce we have to rescue them," said Diana. "The Joker is a killer and will surely see them dead if we don't."

"We will Diana don't worry," Bruce reassured his wife. "If the Joker's there then some of my other enemies will more than likely be there to."

"What about specific numbers?" Leanbow asked.

"I saw at least two dozen villains mostly men but at least three women one of whom was Shego."

"The other two are probably Poison Ivy and Catwoman. If that's the case we're going to need help. Anyone of them alone is dangerous but together they are even more deadly."

"I can call the Rangers. I have them on standby. We weren't sure what the situation up here would be," said Leanbow.

"That might be a good idea," said Diana who had quit crying now and looked ready to kill.

"All right," said Bruce realizing he couldn't handle this alone for there were just too many of them for one man especially with his sons' lives at stake and that of Kim's family.

"Can you check on them for me?" asked Diana of Kim.

"Sure if there are security cameras where they're being held Wade can get us a picture." Kim them took on her Kimmunicator and said, "Wade? You there?"

"Yes Kim, what's the sitch?"

"Can you get us a picture of the Wayne children and my family so we know if they are all right?"

"Sure I can if you'll just give me a minute," said Wade his picture disappearing from the tiny screen. A second later however a picture from one of the security cameras popped up to show seven people tied to chairs. None were struggling and all were glassy eyed and whimpering with screaming every once in a while.

Kim passed her Kimmunicator over to Diana and both Diana and Bruce stared at the screen in horror.

"Scarecrow," whispered Bruce in anger. "This is Scarecrow's work."

"How can you tell?" asked Leanbow.

"Because of their glassy eyes and absent expressions. It's as if nobody is home and that is because right now they are trapped in their worst fear reliving it over and over again in their minds. Everybody has one whether they admit it or not. Luckily I have the antidote."

"But you have to be there in order to administer it," said Ron.

"Yes," said Batman.

"How long will it take for the other Rangers to get here?" asked Kim.

"Shouldn't be too long," said Leanbow. "Since they'll probably take the Mystic Racers."

"Right dad," said a new voice. "We're here."

"Well that was fast," said Kim.

"Daggeron said to hurry. So what is the problem?" asked Chip.

All the people in the room took turns telling the newcomers what had happened.

"Well let's go then and get them out," said Vida.

"We need a plan first. It sounds as if there's going to be quite a few obstacles to overcome and I don't mean just the men waiting for us but all the traps there are sure to be," said Nick.

"I can tell you for a fact that Drakken will probably have some kind of death ray," said Kim. "As for Shego her hands can shoot out glowing green energy that packs quite a wallop. So be careful and avoid getting struck for its like being hit by a bus."

"As I mentioned earlier the Scarecrow like to use fear gas and as for the Joker he has a variety of weapons. Playing cards with razor sharp edges that will cut through just about anything to cyanide pies and joy buzzers that give off enough electricity to kill. You'll definitely want to watch out for the flower he always wears on his lapel for it is filled with a venom that if not given the antidote you will die laughing uncontrollably with a rictus grin on your face."

"Can't you give us the antidote to both the Jokers venom and the Scarecrows fear gas?" asked Madison.

"Yes I can. I am already inoculated against both and so is Diana but we can do the same for you. "

Both Bruce and Diana were worried about Thomas, James and Alfred but they also knew that they needed to plan this out or they could very well end up dead and so both turned their concentrations to planning.

Kim and Ron led the way to the old abandoned factory where the two families were being held.

Both Bruce and Diana had pushed their grief aside knowing they would regret it later but having no choice.

Everybody in the group had been inoculated against the Scarecrow's gas and the Joker's venom after all it was better to be safe then wind up regretting it later.

"They should be inside," Kim whispered as they arrived at a cliff that overlooked the factory.

"So what's the plan?" asked Nick in a whisper as he observed the scene below through a pair of binoculars.

Bruce too observed the scene through his own pair although his were considerably more compact but just as powerful as Nick's. "I suggest that the Rangers take out the men below that are guarding the building while the rest of us sneak in and see if we can free the prisoners."

"What if one of you gets in trouble?" asked Vida.

"Then whoever it is will signal you with one of these," said Batman patting the flare gun at his hip. "If you do have to come in watch out for covered pits filled with acid. I don't think even transformed you'd stand up to being bathed in the stuff. Using acid is one of the Joker's favorite tricks so be careful."

Xander winced and said, "Sounds like a real nice guy."

"If you wanted nice you should have stayed out of the hero business. The Joker is one of the nastiest villains you'll ever have the misfortune of facing," Batman told him.

"Let's go," said Leanbow. "Transform now!"

The other nodded in agreement and did as ordered but before they did Bruce and Diana took the arms of Kim and Ron to turn them away. The two resisted at first until Bruce said, "Trust me when they all transform together the light is bright and unless you want to be temporarily blinded—"

After that statement which had been stated sp matter-of-factly both of them turned their backs to the group.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" shouted eight voice typing in 123 on their Morphers which looked like cell phones each with the symbol that was on their helmets at the top.

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!" a different voice that didn't belong to any of the group seemed to say as the Rangers transformed. The voice seemed to be coming from the very sky itself and eight magic circles appeared as if out of nowhere to hover in the sky as the eight Rangers jumped into the center of them to be immediately transformed.

There was a bright flash of light that even with her back turned Kim could see out of the corner of her retinas.

They all turned back around to see eight warriors in different colored armor. Of the eight five of the costumes were very similar except for color. The other three however were totally different.

"Ready?" asked the voice of Nick from beneath the Red Ranger's helmet.

"Ready," the others answered disappearing in a flash of magic to reappear on the ground.

The henchmen guarding the building reared in shock at the sudden appearance of the heroes and before they could react the Rangers chose their targets with precision.

In a lot of ways this was easier then fighting monsters but in other ways it wasn't. For one thing if they couldn't use their full force for if they did they could literally disintegrate someone into dust. They could use magic as long as they didn't unleash the full force on a human.

The Rangers began taking out the henchmen one by one the villains not even being able to land a blow because they were moving too fast delivering kicks and punches at a speed that left the bad guys in the dust.

"These guys are pushovers," Xander snorted in disgust.

"You should be grateful for the break," Nick told him. "After all we went through hell not too long ago."

"Watch your language young man," ordered the White Ranger.

"Yes mom," said Nick not losing his concentration for a second as he downed another goon.

"I am grateful," said Xander as he knocked out another goon, "But still—"

"This from the laziest guy I've ever known," Nick told him teasingly. "One who would rather sit on his duff then do any work."

Beneath his helmet Xander blushed; a bright red making him glad his face was covered.

Meanwhile inside the old factory Batman, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Kim and Ron had gone in three different directions. Batman and Wonder Woman had gone down the left side Zatanna in the middle and Kim and Ron on the right. None of the separated parties could see each other for in-between them was bits of machinery, boxes and old metal parts that had probably gone into whatever they had made here.

All three parties moved carefully for there was no telling what kind of traps awaited them. Kim and Ron both moved down their side cautiously. "Think your family will be okay?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"I don't know," answered Kim also in a whisper. "I hope so. The tweebs were so still—" Kim stopped for a moment her expression filled with fury. "It is so unlike the tweebs to be so still that it is really frightening. You know them always into mischief building and creating things that nobody else has even thought about inventing."

"Yeah I know," said Ron his blue eyes filled with worry for the Possible family.

Suddenly Kim stopped and gestured for Ron to do the same. Ron did as ordered stopped immediately but by then it was too late for his legs pressed against the tripwire that was set.

Ron looked down, saw the wire and paled not daring to move.

"Oh Ron," Kim sighed.

"What do we do?" asked Ron his already pale face beginning to sweat.

"Step back slowly," Kim ordered him softly.

Ron gulped and did so taking the pressure off the wire. The wire instantly clicked and Kim dove to the ground taking Ron with her as playing cards with razor sharp edges came whizzing as if out of nowhere. The cards not finding their intended targets buried themselves about neck, chest and head level in one of the supporting columns that held up the roof of the building while the others disappeared into the distance to land elsewhere.

"Whoo! That was close," said Ron as he pulled one of the playing cards out of the column and examined it.

"Yeah whoo!" repeated Rufus who had been cowering in Ron's pocket during the whole thing.

The mole rat then raised one paw and in a surprisingly human gesture wiped his tiny brow.

"You okay Ron?" asked Kim her concern obvious.

"Yeah," said Ron still slightly pale and sweating but basically unharmed.

"Let's go then," said Kim. "My family, not to mention the Wayne children need us."

Ron nodded and together they began to walk forward moving even more cautiously then before and watching out for anymore traps.

They soon came to a kind of intersection and moved slowly forward Ron slightly ahead. Suddenly the floor gave way and Ron yelled as he plummeted towards a big vat of acid buried in the floor.

"Kkkiiiimmm!" yelled Ron in a panic.

Kim moved almost the moment the floor gave way. She withdrew her grappling hook from her belt and fired it all in one smooth motion. She swung out over the pit her red hair swinging out behind her and caught Ron with her free hand by his shirt just as he was about to touch to boiling vat below. She then used her momentum to swing both of them to the other side of the pit and away from the bubbling vat. The both landed on the factory floor on hands and knees breathing hard.

"Ah she saved him," said a voice not far away. "What a shame. I guess I'll just have to get rid of you myself. What fun."

Both of the teens looked up then got to their feet in defensive positions for standing before them was a tall, slender man with green hair, white face and what looked like a red painted smile that stretched past his actual lips.

"Well kiddies any last words?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Kim her green eyes blazing with fury, "No one, but no one kidnaps my family!"

"Ah you must be Kim Possible that those twins were threatening me with before we got tired of their babbling that is," said the Joker.

Kim's eyes seemed to blaze even brighter at the Jokers words.

"Funny you don't look all that tough to me," added Joker as he sneered; making his mouth seeming to stretch even wider.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Ron knowing that Kim was reaching the point where her temper was about to explode. Such a thing didn't happen very often and in fact the only time it had was when her boyfriend at the time had supposedly been kidnapped then turned out to be a synthodrone created by Drakken. One created to distract Kim so she wouldn't try to stop him from taking over the world. It hadn't worked in the end but only just barely.

Kim growled and Ron winced knowing what was coming. No more than a few seconds later he was proved right for Kim attacked with a ferocity he had only seen her use once or twice when she was really mad.

The Joker actually took a couple of steps back as Kim attacked him with a series of punches and kicks that came so fast and furious even the Joker had trouble defending himself against them.

"Well you're a feisty little thing aren't you?" said Joker trying to get in a few punches of his own.

"Feisty?" asked Kim sounding insulted. "I'll show you feisty." She attacked him again with more of the same.

"Here have a sniff," Joker finally said taking hold of the flower on his lapel and pressing one of those squeeze things in his pocket for it was attached to the back of the flower by a tube that was threaded inside his jacket. A puff of poisonous gas came out of the flower surrounding Kim and Ron.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that venom is not going to work. Both of us have been vaccinated," said Ron.

Joker looked genuinely shocked at this statement as both Kim and Ron walked through the gas that still lingered in the air unscathed.

"Vaccinated?" Joker sputtered in anger. "The only person that could have given you the antidote would be—"

"You got it Joker," Ron interrupted. "The Dark Knight better known as Batman."

"Batman," Joker said the hate in his voice for his arch foe was so thick that the two heroes could practically taste it themselves.

"If you've been given the antidote that means he's here somewhere."

"That's right," said a familiar voice from the shadows. This time though Batman was not as calm as collected as he usually was when he was dealing with his arch foe. His voice was filled with a fury so thick that even the Joker looked apprehensive. "Did you really believe I wouldn't come to rescue the Wayne children? Not to mention the Possible family? And did you really think that you could extort money from the Waynes for your own ends?"

"Actually I kidnapped them to lay a trap for you and any other hero that came with you," retorted the Joker with an evil grin. "Guys some help here!"

"Sorry Joker the others that joined you in this plan have already been taken outside and the rest of the traps have been disabled. The police are reading them their rights as we speak. The hostages have also been freed and given the antidote to the Scarecrow's fear gas so you might as well give up for you are the last." Batman said all this as he and the other two stalked toward the lone villain until they had him surrounded.

"Give up? Never! Where's the fun in that?" Joker exclaimed looking for a way out of the factory so he could escape to fight another day.

"There is no way out Joker. You're surrounded and it's back to Arkham Asylum for you."

As Batman spoke Kim did a spin kick that hit the Joker square in the face with enough force to snap his head back and then finished it off with a punch to the jaw that knocked him unconscious.

"Nice work Kim," said Batman."

"No sweat, as I said earlier no one kidnaps my family. They might be a pain sometimes especially my brothers but I love them."

"Believe me I feel the same way about mine," said Batman. "Now Commissioner Gordon is waiting outside too take your statements. If you'll follow me."

A few minutes later

"Jim meet Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable. Kim, Ron meet Police Commissioner James Gordon," introduced Batman.

"It's a pleasure Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," said Gordon shaking both their hands. James Gordon was a short for a man with white hair, glasses and lines around his eyes and mouth from the pressures of the job. He wore a trench coat that fluttered in the breeze and beneath that was a white shirt, black tie and brown slacks with cop shoes. "I hear it's largely thanks to you that the hostages were rescued."

"No problem, commissioner," said Kim modestly.

"If I might ask what is it you do for a living? I mean you look younger then my daughter."

"What besides heading off to college come the fall?" asked Kim, seriously. "I do my best to stop people like Dr, Drakken and Shego from succeeding in taking over the world."

"Ah," said Gordon seeming satisfied.

"Now if you don't mind can we see my family and make sure they're okay?"

"Of course Ms. Possible," said Gordon knowing she was worried about them. He would be too if it was his. "Follow me."

Both Kim and Ron followed Gordon as he led them to one of the ambulances parked a short distance away.

"Kimmy?" asked the voice of her father as soon as she came into view.

"Oh daddy," said Kim giving her father a tight hug.

"Easy Kim don't want you to bust the old ribs any further then they've already been busted tonight."

"Sorry," Kim apologized. "Where are mom and the tweebs?"

"We're right here honey," came the voice of Anne Possible from another ambulance. "Relatively unhurt." Kim walked over to her mom and gave her a hug as well.

"Whoa big sis I bet you kicked some butt," came the voice of Tim.

"Yeah," added Jim. "I bet you kicked some butt!"

"Boys!" admonished Anne. "Watch your language."

"Ah mom," the twins protested in unison.

"Don't ah mom me. You know your father and me do not like that kind of language or do you want to be grounded for the next week?"

"Grounded?" the twins asked in unison.

"No experiments at all."

"No mom," they both said looking contrite and downcast.

"Then watch it."

Both boys looked ready to sulk but agreed.

"Commissioner Gordon?" said Kim walking over to where the man was standing giving orders. "I would like you to meet my family."

James Gordon walked back over to where the Possibles stood at Kim's request.

"This is my father Dr. James Timothy Possible, my mother Dr. Anne Possible and my twin brothers Jim and Tim. Dad, mom; meet Commissioner Gordon."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Gordon politely, shaking their hands.

"You to Commissioner Gordon," said Kim's father. "I'm grateful to you for looking after my daughter."

"I don't believe she needs looking after," said Gordon. "My impression is that she is perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"True she is," said Anne. "We're all quite proud of all the good she's done."

"But don't you worry that she could get hurt?" asked Gordon.

"Of course we do," said Anne. "But Kim has always been independent and gone her own way. We've always taught her to fight for what she believes in and to be a doer and not to sit around and let others fight her battles."

"Mom!" protested Kim blushing.

"Oh look Kim's embarrassed," said Tim.

"Yeah this will be another thing to tease her about for at least the next month," Jim added.

"Hicka Bicka boo?" asked Tim.

"Hoo-sha," Jim replied giving his brother a high-five.

"Aghh," Kim growled. "Tweebs!"

Both twins vanished as Kim stalked towards them.

"Well it's nice to see things back to normal," said Ron looking at the twins disappearing backs.

"You call that normal?" asked Gordon in surprise.

"For them it is," said Anne also watching her sons disappear. "If Jim and Tim didn't tease their sister then they would either have to be deathly ill or clones."

"Makes me glad I just have the one child then," said Gordon smiling a little.

"Can we go now Commissioner? All of us would like to head home," asked James Possible.

"Of course," said Gordon. "I'll call you a cab."

"That's okay," said Kim. "We have a ride."

Both parents looked at her and she mouthed "Trust me."

"If that is everything commissioner I would like to get the twins home. It is way past their bedtime."

"Of course you are free to go."

"We appreciate it," said James. "Kim go find your brothers. It's time for us to head home."

"Yes dad," said Kim heading off in the direction the twins had disappeared a few minutes before.

Daggeron and Zatanna stood out under the stars holding hands. It was the night after they had managed to rescue the Wayne children and the Possible family.

Afterwards Kim had introduced her family to the Mystic Force Rangers and told them that she owed as well as Batman, Wonder Woman and Zatanna a debt. All they had to do was ask and she would do her best to fulfill any request. Her family meant everything to her, she had said. If she had lost them she would have been devastated and in no condition to continue to fight the bad guys.

"Isn't it so nice to just relax and not think much for a while?" Zatanna mumbled with her head against Daggeron's chest.

"Yes," Daggeron replied, "Especially if it's with you."

Zatanna looked at him and said, "That's a very sweet thing to say, Daggeron. I want you to know that last night when you came to the Wayne Mansion I was surprised to see you then happy because I knew you would do your best to set things right. I also want you to know that I had just gotten in that afternoon from my final show and Bruce offered me one of his guest rooms so I didn't have to stay in a hotel all I could think about was coming to see you. I had started to miss you more and more, especially as the days grew closer and closer to me returning home."

"I've missed you to," said Daggeron as he touched her cheek softly. "Those letters you sent me helped."

"Just as the ones you sent helped me," said Zatanna.

Both fell silent and gazed out at the stars again when Zatanna broke it a few minutes later, "So your letters said something about a job that Bruce gave you? What kind of job is it?"

"Something that fits my talents," Daggeron told her. "I never would have accepted it if I had thought it was a handout."

"Bruce would never do that to anyone," Zatanna told him. "He's not that kind of person."

"I know," said Daggeron. "Anyway about the job he gave me. It is teaching students my skills. It pays quite well."

"So do you like it?" asked Zatanna.

"Most of the time," said Daggeron.

"Well I'm glad that you have finally found something that you not only enjoy doing but that brings in money as well."

"Yes, I need something to occupy my time with the Master defeated and the world at peace."

"And me? Am I part of all that free time you now seem to have on your hands?" asked Zatanna teasingly but also anticipating his answer.

"Always," said Daggeron softly. "Always."

"Bowen."

"Yes dad?"

"I told you we'd talk later about revealing you're a Mystic Force Power Ranger to your parents," said Leanbow. It was over two months since Nick's adopted parents had come into town and left again and about a month since the Rangers had helped rescue the Wayne and Possible families. He had been biding his time until the right moment came up to talk to his son about telling his parents about him being a Power Ranger and he felt that; that time was now.

"What's the point?" asked Nick with a shrug. "The Ten Terrors are either gone or on the side of good now. The Master is also gone and the world is safe so why bother?"

"Nick," said his father reproachfully. "The people from the Mystic Realm and the human world now mix freely together. Don't you think that next time your parents come down here to visit that they will find out that you were not only a Mystic Force Ranger but also the leader? After all it isn't exactly a secret anymore and don't you think they'll be hurt that you didn't tell them yourself? That you didn't trust them?"

Nick winced visibly at his father's words then sighed. "You're right," he admitted although somewhat grudgingly. "I've done nothing to be ashamed of. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that."

"You were probably trying to protect them," said Leanbow. "And that's understandable but with the Master gone it should be safe now to tell them the truth."

"I guess I do owe them an explanation," Nick sighed. "I'll go to visit them."

"We'll come with you," said Udonna coming into the main room. "With Clare elevated to full sorceress by the Mystic Mother she can handle things here for awhile. If she needs us she knows how to contact us and this way we can spend some time together as a family."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Leanbow, looking at his son for agreement.

"Maybe," said Nick liking the idea a lot. Just the three of them out on the road the wind in their faces—

"Where would we get two other motorcycles though?"

"Don't worry," said Leanbow with a look at his wife. "We'll figure it out."

"All right," said Nick. "I'll miss Briarwood though."

"We'll be back, son," said Leanbow. "Rootcore is our home after all."

"All right just let me tell my friends goodbye and give Toby a few days notice."

"We'll make all the arrangements," said Udonna, giving her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now scat and spend some time with your friends."

"Yes ma'am," said Nick with a smile, heading towards the entrance and disappearing.

A few days later Nick sat on his bike staring out at Briarwood from the cliff above the city. Nick had said goodbye to his friends and told them that if they needed him for anything they knew how to get in touch with him. He had also left his baby blanket with Madison as a promise that he would be back.

"We'll be back," he had promised all of them but especially Madison.

Nick finally turned his bike onto the main road leading out of Briarwood going to join his parents where they sat waiting.

"Ready to go?" asked Leanbow. Both him and Udonna were sitting on two brand new motorcycles that had been gifts from a grateful people for all the Rangers had done to protect the city over the last year especially that last battle.

"Yes," said Nick.

"Then let's go," said Udonna pulling down the visor of her white helmet.

Leanbow nodded and put on his own helmet also pulling down the visor. All three then started their cycles headed down the main road out of Briarwood and towards the future.

The End


End file.
